Where are you?
by FosterThePeople
Summary: Jessie is gone and Kyle must find her, for his hearts sake. Kessi story
1. Chapter 1

-My first fanfic ever! Anyway I started writing this at 4am and I couldn't stop. I love Kessi. Review please, and enjoy.

It was 2:am on a Saturday and Jessie couldn't get to sleep. She was tossing and turning until a point she was getting frustrated. Jessie was anxious and happy that Kyle had finally confessed his feelings for her. But she was mostly anxious and she knew he hadn't made a choice if he wanted her or Amanda. Now that she knew Kyle had feelings for her she couldn't bare the thought of Kyle picking Amanda over her. Just the knowledge that Kyle could think Amanda was the better choice made her heart ache and tears fall from her eyes immediately. She wished it was all over and Kyle could be in her arms comforting her, but she knew that wouldn't happen until he made his choice.  
>Jessie thought leaving the house for a little while might help clear her mind and subside some of the pain in her heart. So she put on jeans and a black jacket and went out her window trying hard not to wake anybody in the house. It was raining and she already started to feel better. Jessie really liked rain, she found it very freeing. She walked to a small park not far from the house and walked for a while on the path. She stood next to an old fashion looking lamp post and looked around at her surroundings. Jessie closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath appreciating her atmosphere.<p>

Kyle was laying in his tub sleeping peacefully, but suddenly he felt his mind telling him that something wasn't right. Although he was tired he knew better than to ignore it. He stood up and looked at the clock seeing it was 2:11am. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, after that he was the fully alert. Kyle's first instinct was to check for his family's heart beats. He could hear them all except for one that was especially important to him.

Jessie's..

It was missing. Kyle became very nervous and he went from his tub to the hallway within a second. He rushed down the hall to Jessie's room and found that she wasn't there. All of a sudden Kyle's mind was racing in different directions thinking about every bad thing possible that could of happened to Jessie. His head was struck with pain almost causing him to fall. Kyle couldn't let himself fall, he couldn't waste time getting up. Every second was time he could have been looking for Jessie. He ran back to his room and was getting ready to leave. While he was putting on his sneakers he looked outside seeing the rain and instantly zipped on a hoodie while jumping out the window. Kyle climbed up the house to the roof thinking he might be able to sense a connection to Jessie. As his mind searched for her his heart beat grew even faster. He felt her and she wasn't far. Kyle was shocked she was so close but he didn't hesitate to find her. He jumped from roof to roof all the way down his block. Then he ran the rest of the three blocks.

Jessie was still standing by the lamp post just looking out into the distance thinking she was so happy just to feel at peace. Until she fell to her knees holding her head in pain as he got closer to the park. She knew there was something wrong with Kyle. As Jessie quickly shifted her body around to face the way home she bumped into what felt like a wall.

But it turned out to be Kyle standing behind her not saying a word because he was so happy and speechless when he saw her there alive and unharmed.  
>Jessie ran into Kyle's strong chest and she found that neither of them could move. Kyle just stood there staring at her with his loving eyes. They couldn't look away from each other. Finally Kyle wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her into an amorous hug. She didn't hesitate to hold on to him as well.<p>

Jessie didn't know what this exactly meant, how could Kyle have gone from such a painful state to this emotional and happy. Although she was enjoying kyle holding her so lovingly (probably a little too much) she couldn't help but be curious as to why he was so upset before. For a genius she was pretty clueless at the moment.

It was hard to let go of Kyle, but she had to ask. She released him slowly and looked at him straight in the eyes seriously.

Putting a hand on his arm she said to him,  
>"Kyle, I sensed your pain very strongly and then it just went away so fast. What happened? Is everything okay with the family? Are you hurt?"<p>

Kyle just looked at her for a few seconds, then looked away as if he was having trouble putting his thoughts into words. Jessie looked at him with fear in her eyes as she felt Kyle get anxious. She thought something terrible had happened.

"Kyle what is it" she said getting impatient.

"Everyone is fine...I'm fine. But I wasn't a few minutes ago." he said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Jessie said very confused.

"It's nothing. It's all over now." he said calmly.

"Kyle please" she said softly.

Kyle hesitated once again and finally looked into her eyes.

"I woke up feeling that something wasn't right and I realized you were gone. I was terrified that something terrible happened and I came looking for you." he said modestly.

As he looked at her face he saw all her facial muscles relax. She began to cry out of joy. She knew Kyle cared for her but not to that level. Kyle misinterpreted her tears. He started to feel very uncomfortable, he hated seeing her cry. He held his head and paced back and fourth a few steps away from Jessie. While doing this he said,

" Jessie please stop crying, I can't stand to see you this way...I didn't mean to make you cry... I just love you so much. Please stop." Kyle said this not realizing what he said, but he knew it was true once he heard himself say it.

"You do?" Jessie whispered trying to stop crying.

Kyle finally stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "Yes...and i want to be with you...If you will have me" he said.  
>He pulled her close against his chest and said "please".<br>"Of course I will, Kyle I have always loved you." she said.

Kyle put his hand to her cheek and pulled her into a rather long passionate kiss. Warmth was filling their bodies on that cold rainy night. After the kiss ended Kyle and Jessie just stared at each other for a few seconds and they realized the fuse between them had not burned out yet. They started to kiss longer and more passionately than the last kiss they shared.  
>As their very long kiss ended they began to realize that they were soaked in rain water, but they didn't care. Kyle and Jessie started to walk home holding hands and Jessie stopped unexpectedly. She turned to Kyle and looked at him and asked him, "Will you still love me in the morning?" Kyle looked at her without hesitation and said "forever and ever Jessie"<br>She smiled at him and they continued on their way home.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Thank you for all the nice reviews on chapter one. I really appreciate it. Enjoy.<p>

They arrived at the house both thinking that this the first time they are entering as a couple. This would change everything between them, for the better. They split hands and went in through Kyle's room window. Jessie sat at Kyle's desk and held her arms. Kyle realized she was shivering and quickly got her a towel. Jessie pulled off her wet jacket as Kyle wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

Kyle went over to his dresser and pulled off his shirt. Jessie could barely see him because the only light in the room was moonlight coming through the window. She wondered what he was doing over there so she shifted her eyes into night vision mode. She saw he was trying to get out of his wet clothes. His skin was soaking wet. Jessie came over and offered him her towel.

"Thanks" was all he could say.  
>Jessie walked back over to the desk while Kyle continued to change out of his clothes. He was down to his boxers and he was drying off his legs. Jessie couldn't help but stare at his body. Kyle put on a shirt and pajama pants. He then walked over to Jessie.<p>

"You should take off those wet clothes" he said worried she was freezing.  
>Jessie loved how much he cared about her. Kyle walked her back to her room quietly. They both went in and closed the door. As Jessie started to undress Kyle turned to the door not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Jessie was soon dressed in a tank top and pajama pants.<p>

"I'm done" she said.

Kyle turned to see her and moved closer to hug her.

"You really worried me, I thought something terrible happened to you" he said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left" she said.

"Well your here now and that's all that matters to me" he said sweetly.

Jessie kissed him softly. "Please don't leave" she said.

Kyle looked into her eyes and said "I won't".

Jessie locked the door and led him over to her bed. They got under the covers. Then held on to each other tightly and closed their eyes. Neither of them were asleep though. Jessie kept thinking to herself, "I can't believe this is actually happening. I love him so much".

Kyle wasn't thinking that much, he was just enjoying the feeling that this felt so right. Jessie and him felt so right. Together at last.

They both fell asleep and slept the rest of the night. Hours later the sun was up and it was a beautiful day. The sun reached Jessie's face first, causing her to wake up before Kyle. He was still there sleeping and holding her in his arms. Jessie just smiled. She wondered what time it was because her alarm clock was behind her and Kyle restrained her in his grip. She heard people awake in the kitchen and she became nervous when she heard a knock on the door.

"Jessie wake up there's breakfast!" Josh shouted while knocking on the door. He turned the knob to find the door locked when she didn't respond. "whatever" he said.  
>He then walked down the hall to knock on Kyle's door. Jessie panicked knowing that Kyle wouldn't be there if he opened the door. Kyle started to wake up and saw a nervous look on Jessie face.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Jessie stared at the door. Kyle let go of Jessie and looked too. Josh yelled from down the hall in front of Kyle's door.

"Kyle wake up there's breakfast!" he yelled. Josh opened the door and didn't see Kyle. He turned around, closed the door, and went back to the kitchen.

"What do we do?" she asked Kyle.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Kyle said confidently.

"Jessie didn't answer and Kyle wasn't in his room." Josh said as he sat down to eat with his family.

"That's strange" Nicole said.

Nicole stopped what she was cooking and went to Jessie's door. She knocked on the door. "Jessie are you awake?" Nicole asked.

Jessie hesitated then saw Kyle give her a signal to answer her.

"I'm awake." she said.

"Oh good, well there's breakfast on the table. Josh called you just a minute ago." Nicole said.

"Oh uh...well I didn't hear him." Jessie replied.

"Okay. Jessie is everything okay in there? I noticed the door is locked." Nicole said worried.

"I'm fine I'm just getting dressed, I'll be right out." Jessie answered.

"Okay and did you see Kyle?, Josh said he's not in his room" Nicole asked.

Jessie looked at Kyle nervously not knowing what to say. Kyle quickly told her what to say communicating telepathically. She heard Kyle's voice in her head telling her what to say.

"He went out to run about an hour ago, he should be back soon" she said.

"Oh okay" Nicole said and walked away.

Jessie sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. She felt a little weird about lying to Nicole. Kyle sat down next to her.

"Sorry you had to lie, I should of went back to my room before they woke up." Kyle said.

"No harm done" Jessie said with a smile.

Kyle smiled back. "I have to go" he said.

Kyle got up and went to open the window. He jumped out and looked back at Jessie.

"I love you" he said smiling. He then closed the window from outside.

Jessie's heart melted when hearing those words. She smiled again. Jessie got dressed and went out into the kitchen to have breakfast.

Kyle snuck into his room window quietly to change into his running clothes and sneakers. He jumped out of his window and went to the front of the house. He rang the doorbell. Kyle wondered if it would always be this difficult to hide their relationship from the family. Would he and Jessie have to lie to the Tragers everyday?

Jessie opened the door for Kyle. "Oh it's Kyle" Jessie said a little too loudly trying not to sound suspicious.

Kyle walked in and closed the door. He followed Jessie back to the kitchen.

"There you are" Nicole said.

Josh, Lori, and Stephen looked up from their breakfast to Kyle.

"Good morning Kyle" Stephen said.

"Good morning" Kyle replied.

"Sit down and eat" Nicole said.

Jessie and Kyle took their seats and started to eat.

Josh just finished and got up from the table.

"I'm gonna be late for work, bye!" Josh said as he hurried to the door.

"You work Saturday's now?" Lori asked looking annoyed.

"Yeah I need the money, G force 2 is coming out soon" he answered.

Josh ran out the door.

"Great, because I don't see enough of him here right?" Lori said sarcastically.

"Lori" Stephen said in a scolding voice.

Lori rolled her eyes as Stephen looked away.

"Dad could I take the car today?" Lori asked.

"I'm working today" Stephen replied. He finished his coffee then stood to clean his and Josh's dishes that he left behind.

"Oh, then could you give me a ride? I'm meeting mark." she smiled.

"Shouldn't that boy be studying or something?" Stephen said.

"He's in class, I'm meeting him on his break." Lori said.

"How about your car mom?" she asked.

"Sorry Lori I have to go out for a few hours" Nicole said.

"Stephen I thought you were okay with Lori seeing Mark" Nicole said.

Stephen rolled his eyes. Kyle and Jessie couldn't help but notice he rolled his eyes like Lori.

"Fine I'll just walk" Lori said.

"I'll drive you, lets go" Stephen said half smiling. He kissed Nicole, said goodbye to Kyle and Jessie, then headed out the door to the car.

Lori followed him and said "bye" as she went out the door and shut it behind her.

A few silent moments later...

"You two have been awfully quiet this morning" Nicole said looking at Kyle and Jessie.

Kyle smiled and shrugged. He got up with his plate and Nicole took it from him placing it in the sink.

"So where are you going out to for a few hours?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Well I'm going grocery shopping and I'm actually going to look at some space with a realtor for setting up an office where I can see patients" Nicole said with a little excitement in her voice.

"That's great" Kyle said.

"And what are you up to today?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing really" Kyle said.

"What about you Jessie?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Jessie said plainly.

Jessie got up and put her dish in the sink. She left the room to go take a shower.

"Is she alright?" Nicole asked Kyle.

"I'm sure she's fine. Thanks for breakfast." Kyle said.

Kyle knew that was just Jessie being Jessie. Sometimes she just kept to herself. Kyle sat on the couch and watched some television. While Nicole finished cleaning up the kitchen. When she was done she picked up her bag and came into the living room.

"Kyle I have to go now, my appointment is in twenty minutes. Wait..where's Jessie?"

Kyle extended his hearing through the house and heard the shower running.

"She's taking a shower" Kyle replied.

"Alright, Kyle do me a favor and just make Jessie feel at home. I know she hasn't been here for long but I want her to feel comfortable around all of us. And you seem like the only one who can really get through to her".

"I will, don't worry" Kyle replied reassuringly.

"Thanks Kyle and tell Jessie I said goodbye". Nicole said as she headed out the door.

A while later...

Kyle was still watching television and laying down on the couch. Jessie came down the stairs from her shower in a towel. Kyle caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye and began to rise from his laying position. Jessie listened around her and knew Nicole left. When she got to the bottom of the steps she paused and looked around to make sure she was gone. Jessie made her way over to the couch where Kyle was sitting. Kyle looked up at her and smiled. Jessie didn't have a happy expression on her face, but then again she didn't have an unhappy one either. She looked like she was concentrating on something.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked curiously.

"I'm trying to talk to you using my mind." Jessie said.

Kyle got up from the couch and stood in front of her. "Why?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Don't laugh" Jessie said smiling. "Seriously, You did it earlier. How did you do it?" she asked.

Kyle paused and thought back to when he talked to Jessie using his mind. He remembered when Nicole knocked on Jessie's door and asked if she saw kyle, Jessie didn't know how to answer Nicole. Then Kyle told her to say "He went out to run about an hour ago, he should be back soon" communicating through his mind.

"Well I didn't really do it on purpose, It just sort of happened. Now that i think about it I have never done that before today. Kyle said.

Jessie was disappointed that he couldn't teach her how to do that.  
>Kyle was very fascinated in this new found ability.<p>

Kyle hugged Jessie then pulled back to face her. "We'll figure it out" he said with a hopeful smile.

Jessie was never big on smiling but when Kyle smiles she can't hold her smile back. She went to her room to get dressed and Kyle went to take a shower.

While Kyle was showering Jessie went in his room to use his computer. She was researching telepathy. Kyle finished his shower and went into his room to get dressed. He was surprised to see Jessie there.

"Hi" he said. Kyle had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Jessie turned around. "Hi"she said. Jessie was staring at Kyle's strong upper body.

"I'll let you get dressed" she said.

"No, you can stay...and finish your research" he said.

"Okay, I won't be long" Jessie said.

Kyle sat next to Jessie.

"I'm researching telepathy. A lot of people claim they have it, and most of them haven't been able to prove it." Jessie said.

"I can try to do it again, maybe if we focus it will work" he suggested.

"It's worth a try" Jessie said.

Kyle and Jessie stood up out of their seats. They stared into each others eyes, joined hands, and focused. A few seconds later the doorbell rang and their focus had stopped.

"Could you get it? I'm not exactly dressed" Kyle said smiling.

"Sure" Jessie replied smiling.

Jessie left the room to answer the door. When she opened it she didn't like what she saw.

"Amanda...what can I do for you?" Jessie asked sarcastically.

"I'm here to talk to Kyle" Amanda said.

Before Jessie could answer Kyle came out of his room with jeans on. "Who's at the door?" he asked. He was putting on his shirt as he walked towards the door.

"Oh hi Amanda" Kyle said awkwardly.

"Hi Kyle, do you think we could go talk somewhere?" Amanda asked.

Jessie went in the kitchen to avoid the very presence of Amanda. She annoyed her very much.

"I'm was kind of in the middle of something important" Kyle said.

"Okay, then could we talk out here for a few minutes?" she asked.

Kyle agreed and stepped outside closing the door behind him.

Jessie heard him go outside. She knew Kyle only had feelings for her but  
>she couldn't help but feel jealous. Jessie eavesdropped on them.<p>

"Amanda I wanted to talk to you too" Kyle said.

Amanda smiled.

"But I don't think we have the same reasons" Kyle said.

Amanda looked away and her smile disappeared.

"I wanted to tell you that Jessie and I are together now" Kyle said.

Amanda's eyes opened wide with shock. "Are you kidding me?" she asked angrily.  
>"I told her I wanted you back and she said she would back off" Amanda said yelling.<p>

"Amanda please stop" Kyle said.

"No Kyle, ever since she showed up she's made my life a living hell. I can't believe your with that horrible insensitive bitch!" Amanda said.

Kyle felt angry and raised his voice. "Amanda, as people we can control a lot of what happens In our lives using our choices. You chose to be jealous of Jessie living here. You chose to be intimidated by her and you chose to break up with me. Therefore you made your own life a living hell"

Amanda was speechless, she never heard Kyle talk to her like this.

"I don't think you should come around here anymore, you make Jessie uncomfortable...and me" Kyle said coldly.

Kyle went in the house and closed the door leaving Amanda there alone.

Amanda left and went home.

Kyle found Jessie in the kitchen standing in front of the counter. He walked towards her and put his hands around her waist. Jessie put her head on his shoulder and hugged him.

"I was listening" she said guiltily.

Jessie hoped Kyle didn't get angry at her. She knew in the past he didn't like it when she eavesdropped. Kyle pulled back to face her but didn't release his hold on her.

"That's okay" he said.

Jessie was surprised he was okay with it.

"Well thanks for defending me" Jessie said.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Kyle said smiling.

Kyle and Jessie laughed lightly.

Kyle looked into Jessie's eyes and began to kiss her. They kissed for a few minutes and were now breathing heavily.

Out of nowhere Kyle heard Jessie's voice in his head saying the words "I love you". She did it, she communicated using her mind. Jessie heard Kyle's voice in her head saying "I love you too".

At that moment they didn't care how they communicated or that a family member could walk in the door at any second and see them, all they cared about was that they loved each other more than anything in the entire world.  
>Nothing would stop this love.<p>

Please review. Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Thank you for your great reviews. Enjoy. <p>

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Kyle and Jessie were sleeping in Jessie's room, as they have every night since Friday. It was like a routine they had. Kyle would sneak into Jessie's room every night at 12:30 when everyone was definitely asleep. Jessie locked the door and they stayed together all night. After their good morning "I love you" Kyle would exit through her window, enter through his, and they would go back to pretending. <p>

* * *

><p>Lori, Kyle, Jessie, and Josh were ready to leave for school. Josh was first out the door. He got his car fixed and he was happy to pick up Andy in a car with a running engine.<p>

"Bye" he yelled out then ran to the car.

Lori walked into the kitchen where Nicole was sitting and sat across from her.

"Hi mom you look great today, are you doing something different with your hair?" Lori asked with a strangely positive tone. (for her)

"No" Nicole said looking confused.

"Oh, I guess it's just your natural beauty. I know I get mine from you."  
>Lori put on a fake smile.<p>

"Okay, drop the act Lori. What do you want?" Nicole asked.

"Fine, I need money" Lori said giving up.

Nicole sighed, "What you need is a job" she said.

Nicole took 20 dollars out of her wallet and handed it to Lori.

"I'll give it to you this time Lori, but you can't always rely on me for money" Nicole said.

"Thanks mom" Lori said. She rushed out of the house.

Kyle and Jessie were walking out behind her when Nicole stopped them.

"Kyle, Jessie I need to talk to you about something for a minute" Nicole said.

Kyle and Jessie looked at one another briefly and were starting to get nervous. Had Nicole found out about them? What was she going to say?

"I just wanted to tell you that your principal called last night, about an issue regarding both of you" Nicole said.

"What's the issue?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Well that's the tricky part, he didn't give me any details, he wants us all to come in for a meeting tomorrow to talk about it" Nicole said.

"All of us?" Jessie questioned.

"Yes, you, Kyle, Stephen, and me." Nicole answered.

"We didn't do anything wrong though" Jessie said.

"A meeting with your parents...or guardians, doesn't necessarily mean your in trouble" Nicole said.

Nicole didn't know if Jessie identified Stephen and herself as her parents or her guardians.

Jessie looked away. Kyle felt her discomfort. He lightly put his hand on her back.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now" Kyle said as he guided Jessie out of the room to the door.

"Wait, I'll drive you guys" Nicole said.

"You don't have to do that" Kyle said.

"I know but I want to" Nicole said and smiled.

* * *

><p>They got in the car and 10 minutes later they were there.<p>

Jessie got out the car followed by Kyle.

"Thanks for the ride" he said to Nicole.

He closed the car door and she drove away.

Kyle and Jessie quickly made their way into the building. 

* * *

><p>Kyle and Jessie walked home when school was over.<br>They held hands and took the long way home. Until Declan saw them from the road and drove up next to them walking.

"You lovebirds need a ride?" he asked and laughed.

Jessie let go of Kyle's hand and looked at him.

"You told him?" she asked.

"...He's my best friend" Kyle said guiltily.

Jessie looked slightly angry.

"Jessie its okay, we can trust him" Kyle said.

"You guys coming or what?" Declan asked.

Jessie exhaled and got in the car. Kyle got in too.

Declan drove them home. There was dead silence in the car. Declan wanted to break the ice.

"I didn't mean to cause any tension between you two, I was just joking. Look, I'm happy for you guys and I would never tell anyone unless you wanted me to. Are we okay?"

They just got to the house and were now parked in front. Jessie looked out the window and then to Declan.

"If Kyle can trust you so can I. Thanks for the ride." Jessie said. She got out of the car and went into the house.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, you've got your hands full" Declan said.

"Jessie's been through a lot, She has trust issues. She doesn't want anyone to find out about us because Nicole doesn't approve of it." Kyle said.

"I know, well good luck. You know I won't tell." Declan said.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Kyle said as he got out of the car. He went in the house.

* * *

><p>Kyle went into his room to do his homework. He sat at his desk with his books and started working. He was literally done within five minutes. When he was finished he spun around in his computer chair out of boredom. Kyle started to think about the meeting with the principal tomorrow. Why were they calling in his parents? He decided to forget it and find out at the meeting. Kyle listened to the sounds in the house.<p>

He heard Josh and Andy come through the front door and run upstairs. They were very loud and obviously excited about something. But everyday they seemed excited, because Andy didn't have to move. Her moms thought Seattle had better hospitals. Just in case the cancer came back. He heard Nicole in the kitchen on the phone with which sounded like a work related call, and Jessie, opening his door.

She came in and asked if they could talk. Kyle nodded.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Kyle, I think Nicole is suspicious of us." she said.

"What would make you think that?" Kyle asked.

"Have you noticed that Nicole has been getting up earlier in the morning  
>ever since she saw you kiss me in the kitchen, after we found out what happened to my mother?" Jessie asked.<p>

"Yes, but I never considered that to be the reason." Kyle said.

Jessie broke down into tears.

"Kyle what if she finds out or knows already? She probably won't want me to live here anymore. And she'll be angry that you didn't listen to her and won't let us be together. Kyle, a lot of bad things have happened to me in my life so far and I don't need anything else to go wrong. I love you so much and life without you isn't worth living.." Jessie cried.

Kyle hugged Jessie and tried to calm her down. She was very emotional. He knew she was jumping to conclusions and he had to say something to console her.

"Jessie if she knew already she would have already confronted us. She wont find out. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." he said sincerely.

Kyle would make sure of it. He sat down in his chair with Jessie sitting on his lap. Her head on his shoulder as she cried. He held her tightly. A half hour later Jessie slowly calmed down.

"I'm sorry" Jessie said

"For what?" Kyle asked.

"For acting like a two year old" Jessie said.

"Jessie don't apologize, you have every reason to be upset" Kyle said.

Jessie kissed Kyle quickly on the lips. Kyle smiled at her and kissed her on the lips longer, not wanting to let go.

The door knob began to turn on Kyle's door. Jessie jumped from Kyle's lap to half way across the room before it opened. The door opened and it was Josh.

"I need super brains! the Xbox is busted can you fix it?" Josh asked frantically.

Kyle's heart was beating hard. He realized that if Josh had seen them it could have been all over. The secret would of been out. And the last thing he wanted was to lose Jessie.

"Kyle come on!" Josh said.

Jessie could see that Kyle's mind was a little delayed. So she covered for him.

"...Let's go Josh, I'm smarter anyway" Jessie said.

Josh turned around and went upstairs. Jessie followed and smiled at Kyle as she left the room.

Kyle's mind caught up with him a few minutes later. He could hear the Xbox working again and three players tapping controller buttons. Jessie must have joined Josh and Andy's game.

* * *

><p>Kyle went to the kitchen for some water. The kitchen was empty. Kyle poured himself a cup of water. While Kyle was drinking Nicole tapped him on the back. Kyle dropped the cup and shattered it. He was still on edge a bit and Nicole frightened him. This was the second time Nicole snuck up on him. Which we all know is not an easy thing to do.<p>

"Oh Kyle I'm sorry" Nicole said.

"It's okay" Kyle said.

Kyle started to clean up the broken glass on the floor.

"Let me give you a hand" Nicole said.

"I got it" Kyle said.

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you that the meeting is in the morning before class starts" Nicole said.

Kyle nodded.

Nicole stood there awkwardly looking for something to talk about.

"So have you been seeing Amanda lately?" she asked.

Kyle hesitated. He felt angry just hearing her name. But he stopped his anger when he remembered Nicole was talking to him.

"Not anymore" he answered.

"Oh" Nicole said.

"Ouch" Kyle said.

Kyle cut his hand on the broken glass.

"Kyle your bleeding, go get that cleaned up and I'll finish here" Nicole said.

"Thanks" Kyle said.

* * *

><p>Kyle went upstairs to find the first aid kit. He looked in the bathroom and the closets but it wasn't there. He opened Josh's door to ask if he had it.<p>

"Josh do you have the first aid kit?"

Jessie looked up at Kyle and saw his bleeding wound.

"I think it's under my bed" Josh said mindlessly looking at the tv.

"Hi Kyle" Andy said mindlessly as well.

Kyle kicked the first aid kit from under the bed.

"Hi Andy" Kyle said.

Jessie picked up the kit.

"What happened?" Jessie asked worried.

"Jessie get back in the game" Josh demanded.

"Not now" Jessie said.

"I was picking up broken glass and.."

"Come on! I thought you were in it to win it" Josh said as he cut off Kyle.

"Josh I'm enough competition for you, shut up and play" Andy said.

Kyle and Jessie walked into the hallway.

"I could heal it" Jessie said.

"I know, but you know we shouldn't.."

"Push ourselves, I know" Jessie said and cut him off.

"Sorry" she said apologizing for cutting him off.

"Jessie its okay I'll use a bandage" Kyle said.

Kyle walked over to the bathroom with the first aid kit. Jessie took the kit out of his hand and stood in front of him.

"At least let me do it, you can't put on a bandage with one hand" Jessie said and smiled.

Kyle smiled back at her. "Okay fine" he said.

They went in the bathroom.

Jessie rinsed off Kyle's hand, dried, sprayed antibiotic spray, and  
>wrapped it in a bandage.<p>

"Thanks" he's said.

"No problem" Jessie said.

Jessie started to walk out of the bathroom when Kyle grabbed her arm and turned around to kiss her passionately. This was very unlike Kyle but he couldn't help himself. He was in love for goodness sake. They pulled apart and looked at each other seriously. Jessie kissed him back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Kyle closed the door with his foot and softly pushed Jessie against it still kissing her. Their bodies couldn't get any closer. Kyle's arms wrapped around Jessie's waist tightly. Everything was great until a knock on the door.

"Anyone in there?" Andy asked.

Jessie remained calm while Kyle was unsure of what to do.

"I'm finishing up Kyle's bandage Andy, we'll be right out" Jessie said.

"Okay" Andy replied.

Kyle was impressed with the way Jessie handled the situation. Considering she was hysterically crying a little while ago. They walked out and Andy walked in. Kyle and Jessie really hated keeping this secret from everyone but encounters like that were definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>Two hours later...<p>

Jessie and Kyle were sitting on the couch and Kyle's phone rang. He looked over at Jessie.

"It's Foss" Kyle said.

"I'll be right back" he said. He went outside to take the call.

Jessie wondered why Kyle couldn't answer the phone in front of her. She thought he was hiding something so she listened to the call.

"Foss?" Kyle said.

"Kyle are you coming to training tomorrow?" Foss asked.

"I can't I have a meeting with the principal in the morning before school starts" Kyle replied.

"Okay but remember your training is important too. This is what Adam wanted" Foss said.

"I know it is" Kyle said.

"You haven't shown up in over a week Kyle. You have to be prepared in case Latnok tries something" Foss said.

"I will be...its just complicated" Kyle said.

"You can't turn your back on your abilities. Have you told Jessie she should be coming too?" Foss asked.

"Not yet...I'm worried about her" Kyle said.

"Kyle you know she can handle herself" Foss said.

"You know Sarah died recently, I just don't want her to have anything to worry about right now" Kyle said.

"I can understand that Kyle but danger doesn't take a day off. You both need to come to training soon, I'll give you a few days. Goodbye" Foss said.

Kyle put his phone in his pocket and went back inside. Jessie was standing there with her arms crossed.

"How long have you been training with Foss?" Jessie asked.

Kyle now knew she was listening to the phone call. Kyle looked away.

"A while now.." he said.

" How could you keep this from me?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Jessie I'm sorry" Kyle said.

Jessie went into her room and slammed the door.

Kyle almost felt like crying from the pain in his heart. He never liked it when Jessie was mad at him but now that they were together it hurt even more.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. Kyle opened the door and it was Lori. She walked in and Kyle closed the door.<p>

"Hi Kyle" Lori said.

"Hi" Kyle said.

Lori could see Kyle was stressed out.

"What happened?" she asked.

They sat on the couch next to each other.

"I wasn't honest with Jessie and now she's angry with me" Kyle confessed.

"Hmmm, what did you lie about?" Lori asked.

Kyle didn't know what to say because nobody knew he trained with Foss early every morning.

"I can't really say" Kyle said.

"Kyle if you want good advice I need details" Lori said.

The Tragers knew everything about him anyway, what harm would come of them knowing he trained with Foss? Foss has proved himself to be pretty trustworthy. So Kyle decided to tell Lori. Kyle explained with not much detail.

"Foss and I train every morning before anyone notices I'm gone and he wants Jessie to come train with us too. But I didn't tell her because I'm worried about her" Kyle said.

"Kyle how could you?" Lori said.

Kyle looked at her surprised. He didn't expect that to be her reaction.

"Kyle you should have told her. She probably thinks you were leaving her out. She has a right to know and whether she wants to go or not it's her decision, not yours. Lori said.

"I know" Kyle said.

"All you can do now is apologize" Lori said.

Lori patted Kyle on the back and went to her room.

* * *

><p>He got up and knocked on Jessie's door a few times but she didn't answer. Kyle put his back on the door and sat on the floor knowing she had to eventually had to open the door. And when she did he wasn't going to miss her.<p>

Kyle was waiting for a while and he fell asleep for a few hours. He was awakened by Stephen, who just came home from a work meeting that ran late.

"Kyle wake up" Stephen said as he shook him a little.

Kyle woke up and looked around him.

"Where's Jessie?" Kyle asked.

"She should be sleeping, it's after 11:00" Stephen said.

Kyle couldn't believe he had been waiting there that long.

"You should get to bed Kyle" Stephen said.

Kyle nodded and went to his room to sleep. He laid in his tub for the first time since Friday. He missed laying with Jessie. Kyle didn't want to go to sleep with Jessie still upset with him. He had to see her.

Kyle opened his window and jumped out. He went in front of Jessie's window. Luckily it was unlocked. Kyle opened the window and saw Jessie sleeping. He climbed in and closed the window. Then he sat next to Jessie and put his hand on her wrist. Jessie woke up quickly and looked at Kyle. She was very tired.

"How did you get in? She asked yawning.

"The window" Kyle said.

Jessie remembered she was angry at Kyle and pulled her wrist away from him. She sat up in her bed.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry and I should have told you" Kyle said.

"Yeah , you should have" Jessie said.

"I'm so sorry Jessie, please forgive me" Kyle said.

"You lied to me..." Jessie said.

"I know and there's no excuse for that, but I didn't want to put anymore pressure on you Jessie, your mother just died" Kyle said.

Jessie started to tear up a little.

"Jessie I didn't meant too..." Kyle said.

Kyle reached out to hugged her and thankfully she didn't reject him. Jessie had forgiven Kyle.

"I love you" Kyle said.

"I love you too" Jessie replied sadly.

She laid down and fell asleep in Kyle's arms. He slipped out of her hold once he was sure she was sleeping. Kyle went back to his room because he knew they had to wake up earlier than usual for the meeting at school. And Nicole would most likely come in to wake him up.

* * *

><p>In the morning...<p>

"Kyle it's time to get up" Nicole said.

"Okay" Kyle said as he sat up.

Kyle got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He walked to the kitchen and to his surprise Nicole, Stephen, and Jessie were sitting around the table eating and waiting for him. It was 6:30 and they had to leave soon. Kyle sat down and ate. About 10 minutes later they were in the car driving to the school. They parked and were walking silently into the building.

Jessie led the way to the principals office. The principals secretary told them to take a seat and he will be with you shortly. Stephen sat next to Jessie and Kyle sat next to Nicole as they waited. Then the principal came out of his office. He walked over to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Trager, very nice to meet you. Come one in" he said. The principal hand signaled Kyle and Jessie to come too.

They all sat down in his office. There was awkward silence for a moment before Stephen said what was on everyone's mind.

"So what is this all about?" Stephen asked.

"Well It's about Kyle and Jessie, I'm sure you know they are exceptional students here at Beach wood high school"

"Yes, they are very gifted" Nicole said smiling.

"I agree, and all of their teachers think they are highly advanced. As you know they are straight A students" the principal said.

"Those are very nice comments but if you don't mind, what are getting at?" Stephen asked.

"We don't think that Kyle and Jessie are being challenged here. Mr. And Mrs. Trager, Kyle and Jessie are capable of great things. They could make a difference in this world and keeping them here is holding them back" he said.

Kyle and Jessie made quick eye contact, still unsure of why they were here.

"Their teachers and I believe that they are eligible for early graduation and ready to attend college" he said.

Everyone was quiet and looking around at each other, very much in shock.

"Now I know this might be surprising but it is an option that we highly recommend for them. This doesn't happen very often and it is a great honor to be chosen for this" the principal said.

The principal looked around and saw that everyone was still processing the news.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone" he said as he left the office.

"Wow, this is not what I was expecting" Stephen said.

"Me neither" Nicole said.

"Kyle Jessie?..." Nicole said waiting for some kind of response from them.

Kyle was thinking about what it would be like in college. All the work he does comes very easily to him, maybe a challenge wouldn't be such a bad thing. Besides, he would be lying if he said he never researched colleges he'd like to go to.

Jessie was thinking the same things Kyle was. She likes to push her self even though Kyle doesn't approve. If she couldn't push her abilities at least she could push her mind. A challenge was exactly what she wanted.

"I'm interested..." Jessie said quietly.

Kyle couldn't believe his ears. Even though he felt the same way it was so surreal now.

Nicole and Stephen looked at each other and back to Jessie.

"Okay, and how about you Kyle?" Stephen said.

Kyle nodded in agreement.

The principal came back in and sat down.

"Kyle and Jessie are interested" Stephen said.

"Excellent. There are so many options when it comes to college" the principal said as he pulled out some pamphlets on colleges.

"Do most colleges accept early high school graduates?" Nicole asked.

"Yes they do" the principal answered.

"Will you be paying the tuition or applying for a scholarship?" he asked.

"We haven't discussed that yet" Stephen replied.

"I see" the principal said.

"Kyle Jessie, have you ever given any thought to where you might want to go for college?" the principal asked.

Nicole and Stephen looked at them.

"I would like to go to U.W" Kyle said.

U.W was where Kyle's biological father Adam Baylin had gone to school. Kyle took a tour there and had always wanted to go after he graduated.

"A spectacular choice Kyle, and you Jessie?" the principal said.

"U.W" she said.

Sarah Emerson had also gone there and Jessie wanted to be like her mother in so many ways. Her mother made a difference on that campus and accepted awards there, and she wanted to do the same.

The principal spent the next hour informing them on what U.W has to offer.

* * *

><p>After the meeting Kyle and Jessie were excused for the day from school. They went home to think about their future.<p>

They were all home and sitting around the table.

"Kyle, Jessie, I know this is a lot to think about but you should know that no one is forcing you to do anything. It's all your decision" Nicole said.

Kyle and Jessie nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to get to work" Stephen said as he got up.

"Oh, so do I" Nicole said.

"We'll see you later" Stephen said as he and Nicole left.

* * *

><p>"This is a great opportunity, but I'm scared..." Jessie admitted.<p>

Kyle didn't expect her to say that. He grabbed her hand.

"Your not the only one" Kyle said smiling.

Jessie smiled back.

There was complete silence for a while as they sat there thinking.

Kyle was thinking about what he would study at U.W. There were lots of classes he was interested in taking.

Jessie was thinking about moving...into a dorm room. She couldn't stop thinking about it. If she lived in a dorm she and Kyle would be aloud to be with each other. They wouldn't be living under the same roof. And they wouldn't have to hide their relationship anymore. Jessie felt so happy, she found a solution to the problem and now she and Kyle were free to be together.

Jessie stood out of her chair and leaned down to kiss Kyle.

"What was that for?" Kyle asked with a smile.

"I'm just really happy" Jessie replied.

"You are?" Kyle asked.

"Yes" Jessie answered.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

Jessie sat down and explained what was on her mind.

"Kyle, say something" Jessie said as she looked at speechless Kyle.

"...I'm...coming with you" he said.

"What?" Jessie said.

"If your getting a dorm I'm getting one too" Kyle said.

Kyle didn't like the idea of Jessie living at U.W alone where she didn't know anyone. So Kyle wanted to go with her. He never would want to be apart from Jessie.

"What?" Jessie said standing up.

Kyle got up and put his hands on Jessie's shoulders.

"I love you and I couldn't sleep at night knowing you were that far from me. That's why

I'm coming with you" Kyle said.

Jessie smiled and kissed Kyle.

"I can't wait" she said.

Kyle hugged her and said "neither can I".

Kyle and Jessie looked forward to what the future held for them.

Thanks so much for reading. Please review. :)  
>I will update as soon as possible.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Thanks for the reviews everyone. Enjoy.<p>

Two days later Kyle and Jessie's college applications were filled out and mailed. But they had no doubts, Nicole told them any college would be thrilled to have two extraordinary geniuses. Plus their principal made a few calls and told them U.W guaranteed their acceptance. Kyle and Jessie were very mature and weren't like the average teenager. Although they did have raging hormones. They couldn't always relate to kids their age so therefore they were ready to start a new chapter in their lives. Which they called college.

Kyle was actually really excited to go but he was having a hard time facing that he had to leave his family. He knew they would be protected by no other than Tom Foss, so he wasn't worried about them. Foss always watched the house regardless. Still it was going to be hard saying goodbye to the people he loves so much. Though Kyle was losing seeing his family everyday, he was gaining living in an environment where he was free to be with Jessie. And he definitely wanted that.

That day after school Kyle and Jessie were at Sarah's old apartment. Jessie was collecting anything and everything that belonged to Sarah. As well as anything that was left behind in her own room. Kyle stood in the living room looking into the open kitchen. While Jessie was searching around the apartment.

Kyle noticed the knife marks in the kitchen wall that Nicole told him about. Jessie put a note on the wall that she believed was from Sarah at the time and threw knifes at it piercing the wall. Kyle could only imagine the pain Jessie was feeling back then. He wished he could have been there for her and that thought just made him sad.

Jessie came out of the bedroom holding a medium sized box. As soon as she looked at Kyle she knew he was staring at the knife marks in the wall. She hoped he wasn't going to notice. But that was part of his personality, very observant. Which she actually liked about him.

"Hey at least I have good aim" she joked with no humor in voice.

Kyle looked at Jessie silently, now aware of her standing there.

"It's okay, that's in the past" Jessie said walking towards Kyle with the box.

Kyle took the box from her and put it on the kitchen counter.

"I thought we were done pretending" Kyle said knowing she didn't mean what she said.

Jessie looked down.

Kyle put his hands on Jessie's cheeks and guided her face back to his gently.

"Look at me" was all he said quietly.

A tear came down from Jessie's eye. A moment of silence passed.

"It's just...I'm trying so hard to get over it" Jessie said.

"Jessie, I don't think death is something you get over. I think it is something you slowly accept" Kyle said.

Their eye contact remained.

Jessie nodded.

"We shouldn't of came here today, it's too soon" Kyle said.

"I know" Jessie said.

Kyle had the box under one arm and Jessie under the other as they left the apartment.

Jessie locked the door with her key. They started to walk down the hallway. Jessie looked up and saw the elevator in front of her. The look of sadness on her face quickly turned to terror.

Kyle saw her facial expression change.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you mind if we take the stairs again?" Jessie asked.

Jessie didn't want to stand in the same elevator that Cassidy stood in holding a laundry basket with towels used to wipe her mothers blood.

Jessie quickly turned to the staircase exit. Luckily Kyle picked up on why she didn't want to take the elevator. If he asked that could of made her feel a lot worse. When Kyle didn't ask, Jessie knew he understood. He always did.

In the car Kyle and Jessie were going home to pack. They were going to spend a night in U.W dorm rooms. The school invited them to come explore the campus and stay there for a night, to get used to it. Even though they had both been on campus multiple times they still hadn't seen everything. Kyle held Jessie's hand while he drove, which wasn't like him. He usually drove with two hands on the wheel. When they arrived at the house they saw a familiar face standing at their door.

It was Amanda Bloom...

Kyle parked the car. He and Jessie were just staring at her now. Jessie wasn't feeling threatened though, she knew Kyle and herself had a strong relationship. They couldn't be apart even if they wanted to. They would always find their way back to each other somehow.

"Were you expecting her?" Jessie asked with no anger.

"No" Kyle said. Kyle was very confused as to why Amanda was at his doorstep. Especially since he told her off just a few days ago.

"Oh" Jessie said.

"Go in the house, I'll handle it" Kyle said.

Jessie grabbed the box from the apartment and kissed Kyle on his cheek.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Kyle said.

Jessie did this out of love, not because she wanted to prove anything. Like that she was the better choice. She did it because she knew their chances to kiss and say I love you were very limited in the Trager house. Jessie got out of he car.

Jessie smiled a little at what Kyle said. "I'll handle it" sounded as if he were catching vermin. But her smile disappeared when she looked up and saw Amanda staring at her in envy. Jessie walked up the steps to the front door.

Amanda just stood there silently. Jessie searched her pocket for her key. When she found it she put it in the lock. Before she could turn it she heard Amanda say something to her.

"It wont last" Amanda said.

Jessie knew talking to Amanda probably wasn't the best idea, but her defense mechanisms kicked in.

"Excuse me?" Jessie asked.

"He only thinks he likes you" Amanda said.

Jessie couldn't believe that Amanda was actually going there. She was so immature.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You really just can't get over him, can you?" Jessie asked.

"Face it Jessie, your pretty, you live in his house, and you could easily get into his room. He only wants you because he knows your a slut. Your just easy access to him" Amanda said.

Jessie had to hold every bit of anger and rage back. She was furious and far beyond pissed off. She shattered the porch light. It went flying over Amanda's head. Jessie knew her strength.

Kyle was still in the car waiting for Jessie to go inside. He really hoped Jessie would just ignore Amanda and walk by. But now he saw them talking and the porch light shattering. He didn't know what she said to make Jessie get so steamed but he could tell Amanda crossed the line. Kyle quickly got out of the car and went to stop Jessie from doing anymore damage. To glass or Amanda...

Kyle shot Amanda an angry look before leading Jessie in the house. She cooperated and walked in with him. Kyle shut the door on Amanda once again. This time she was standing there feeling stupid. Believe it or not she came over there to apologize and she ruined it. She didn't even have enough self control to keep in an angry comment. There would be no forgiveness for her. So she just left.

"Jessie its okay, you need to calm down" Kyle said.

Jessie took a deep breath and her anger began to break down. But it wasn't completely gone.

"I'm going to pack..." Jessie said trying to be calm. She didn't want Kyle to see her like this.

Kyle watched as she walked down the hall into her room.  
>He took a deep breath himself. Josh walked out of the kitchen with wide eyes.<p>

"Whoa..." Josh whispered.

"Josh what is it?" Kyle asked.

"I heard it" Josh said quietly.

"Heard what?" Kyle asked.

Josh's voice returned to normal.

"I heard Amanda trash talking Jessie" Josh said.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, she was calling her a slut and easy access" Josh said.

"What?" Kyle asked again confused.

Josh explained that he was watching from the kitchen window. Along with every word Jessie and Amanda exchanged. And what slut meant.

Kyle was so appalled at what Josh said. He couldn't believe Amanda would be so vile.

"So is it true?" Josh asked.

Kyle looked at Josh with an are you crazy look.

"Not that part!" Josh yelled.

"The part about you liking Jessie or in Amanda's words -"He only thinks he likes you" Josh said making air quotes with his fingers.

Kyle figured once he and Jessie were moved out he would tell everyone about their relationship. And that day wasn't too far away so he decided to tell the truth.

"I don't like her, I love her" Kyle said.

Kyle left Josh and went to his room to pack his bag. Josh was still standing in the same spot in shock.

Jessie just finished packing and was sitting on her bed thinking. She was much calmer now. If Kyle hadn't of stopped her she didn't know what could of happened. If she hurt Amanda she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Even though she despised her she never wanted to physically hurt her, or anyone.

Kyle came in with his bag and asked "Are you ready?".

"Yeah let's go" Jessie said as she picked up her bag.

Kyle came in and closed the door behind him.

"What Amanda said was stupid and ignorant, and I'm sorry you had to hear it" Kyle said.

"It's okay, she's just jealous and wants you back. Your a lot to lose" Jessie said before giving Kyle a hug.

Kyle smiled.

"At least she we won't live next door to us anymore" Kyle joked.

Jessie pulled out of the hug.

"That is correct" she said smiling.

"Come on let's get out of here" Jessie said.

Kyle and Jessie were heading for the door and opened it. Nicole was on the other side just about to ring the doorbell.

"Oh I thought you guys left already for U.W" Nicole said, she just got back from work.

"We were just leaving" Kyle said.

"Okay give me a minute" Nicole said as she walked in past them.

She put her bag down and went back over to them. Nicole gave them both big hugs goodbye.

"I'll miss you both" Nicole said.

"We'll be back tomorrow, we're not moving yet" Jessie said laughing slightly.

"I know but I'm practicing for the real thing" Nicole said smiling sadly.

Kyle hugged Nicole again to comfort her.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, have the dorm arrangements been made?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I'm staying with Mark" Kyle said.

"And I'm staying with Jackie" Jessie said.

Luckily Lori's boyfriend and Declan's girlfriend had extra space.

"Good now go have fun" Nicole said.

They both said "bye" as they left.

When they got there Kyle and Jessie went to where Latnok used to be. It was still there but it wasn't called Latnok anymore. They were going to meet Jackie and Mark. Going down the stairs Kyle stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"It feels weird to be here" Kyle said.

"But it's not Latnok anymore" Jessie said.

"I know" Kyle said.

"It's the only place I'm accepted for being smart, and treated normally" Jessie said.

Kyle nodded in agreement, he felt the same way.

"Then let's go" Jessie said.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and were surprised to see nothing changed. Kyle expected Latnok to take everything but all the equipment and furniture was still there. Students were working on projects and playing pool just like normal.

Mark was sitting on a couch in the corner on his Laptop. When Kyle saw Mark he felt sick and his heart began to beat faster. Kyle completely forgot that Mark saw him jump down from the ceiling in the warehouse. And he let him inject the fluid that was going to be used in the pods with a bacterial agent to stop the experiment. It was good to know that Mark didn't know the real reason for the experiment, but how would Kyle explain this to him without exposing his secrets? He was going to stay in his dorm all night, how could he avoid talking about it?

Jessie noticed Kyle's heart beat increase but was forced to ignore it when Mark started to talk.

"Hey it's the freshman" Mark said jokingly.

"Hi Mark" Jessie said.

Kyle didn't say anything he nodded a hello.

"Have you guys had a chance to look around yet, or did you just get here? Mark asked.

"We just got here" Kyle said.

"Cool but make sure you check out the student union" Mark said.

"Oh and if you guys are interested, the computer science club is always looking for new members..."

"Recruiting already Mark?" Jackie asked smiling as she walked over.

"You can never have enough members" Mark said smiling.

"Don't be so enthusiastic, you're going to scare them" Jackie said laughing a little.

Kyle and Jessie were smiling.

"I'll come" Kyle said.

"See, I told you Kyle would want to go" Mark said.

"Well as long as we're talking about extracurricular activities, the debate club is available. But its not for everyone, you have to be able to speak your mind in public" Jackie said.

"That sounds like me" Jessie said smiling.

"Great I'll sign you up" Jackie said.

"Are you in any other clubs?" Kyle asked them both.

"No we spend most of our time here" Mark said.

"Yeah I probably spend more time here than I do in my dorm" Jackie said.

"It's like a second home" Mark said as he stretched his arms out on the couch.

"We heard it's not called Latnok anymore" Jessie said.

"Right, they're making us call it advanced science club" Mark said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah ,now people just think we're a bunch of science geeks. We do much more than science in here, but you guys already know that" Jackie said.

They all nodded.

"And we're not getting anymore funding from Latnok, so now we are funded by the school, just like every other club" Mark said.

"At least Latnok let us keep the equipment" Jackie said.

"Yeah" Kyle agreed.

"Hey I have to go, I'm meeting Lori. I'll see you guys later" Mark said as he grabbed his laptop.

Mark handed Kyle a key to his dorm room and a map.

"Here's the key, just let yourself in. I circled it on the map. I'll be back at eleven. Bye" Mark said.

"Bye" they all said.

"So Jessie what do you think of double dating with Declan and me? I know this really cute single guy for you if your interested." Jackie said.

"Oh...thanks Jackie but Kyle and I are together" Jessie said as she lightly gripped Kyle's arm without looking.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, I had no idea" Jackie said.

"It's okay, we haven't really told anyone, just Declan" Jessie said.

"And Josh..." Kyle said quietly.

Jessie looked at Kyle with shock for a second.

"Well that's great, you guys seem like you have great chemistry" Jackie said.

Jessie looked back to Jackie.

"Yeah" she said.

"So I'll show you my dorm and you can leave your bag there while you and Kyle look around the campus, okay?" Jackie said.

"Thanks that'd be great" Jessie said.

"I'll be right back" Jessie said to Kyle.

"Okay" Kyle said.

Kyle kissed Jessie quickly on the lips, catching her off guard. He never kissed her in public. She smiled at him. Jackie and Jessie went to the dorm.

In the dorm...

Jackie stood in the middle of the dorm.

"This is it, home sweet home" Jackie said.

Jackie sat on the couch and Jessie sat too.

"So you and Kyle" Jackie said.

"I should of known he liked you" Jackie said.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"I saw the way he looked at you when you came down the stairs at the chemistry party" Jackie said.

Jessie smiled with embarrassment.

"I think it's so sweet. Kyle is such nice guy" Jackie said.

"He pretty great" Jessie said.

Jackie got up from the couch with Jessie's bag.

"He is" Jackie said.

"Declan is nice too" Jessie said.

"I know" Jackie said smiling.

"I'll put your bag in your room" Jackie said.

"You have two rooms?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah my old roommate dropped out of school" Jackie said.

"Oh" Jessie said.

"Well you better hurry up, you don't want to keep Kyle waiting" Jackie said smiling.

"Okay I'll see you later" Jessie said.

"Bye" Jackie said.

A little while later...

Kyle and Jessie have been exploring the campus for an two hours. They were getting tired. They had one more place to see before they could say they've seen the whole campus. The gymnasium. When they got there the basketball team tryouts were going on. They were practicing on one half of the giant court. Kyle and Jessie were on the other.

The basketball coach yelled out "five minute water break".

"Maybe we should come back when the gyms not being used" Kyle said.

Suddenly a basketball rolled into Jessie's shoe. She picked it up and when she stood she saw a sweaty guy in a jersey standing there. She tossed it to him.

"Thanks sweetheart, what's your name?" he asked with a sleazy grin on his face.

"Jessie" she said looking at him strangely.

"Jessie, that's a nice name, I'm Dylan"

Jessie didn't respond. Dylan started to walk closer to Jessie.

"You know, this is a big school and I've seen a lot of pretty faces, but I have never seen you in my life. I would of remembered you" Dylan said.

"Let me guess, your a freshman and your taking a tour, right? He asked.

"Yes" Jessie said.

"Well I'm an excellent tour guide, maybe I could show you around the campus" he said.

Dylan went to put his hand on Jessie's arm when he was stopped with a push to his chest. It was Kyle.

"Get away from her" Kyle said.

"What's your problem?" Dylan asked.

"My problem is that's my girlfriend" Kyle said angrily.

"Oh I didn't see your name on her" Dylan said mockingly.

Kyle was angry and moved closer to Dylan but was stopped by Jessie's grip on his wrist.

"Kyle forget it, let's just go" Jessie said.

Kyle hesitated but realized he should leave. They turned around to head for the exit. Dylan threw the basketball at Kyle aiming for his back but Kyle turned around quick enough to catch it. Kyle stared at the shocked moron.

Kyle decided to psych him out a little more. He threw the basketball across the court and into the hoop without looking. Thankfully Kyle knew basketball was simply physics. When the basketball hit the floor Kyle and Jessie were gone.

They were walking back to Jackie's dorm and Kyle was ranting angrily. After listening to Kyle silently for ten minutes Jessie had to do something impulsive.

"That guy was an idiot" Kyle stated.

Jessie pulled Kyle into a long romantic kiss. Like the ones you only see in movies. After about thirty seconds she separated from Kyle's lips. Though she didn't really want to. She gave him some quick eye contact and continued to walk. He stood there for a few seconds just taking it in and then caught up with her. Kyle knew why the kiss was issued, to shut him up. But he didn't mind. Although it did keep him quiet the rest of the way.

Kyle walked Jessie to Jackie's dorm and they were standing outside the door.

"I forgot to ask earlier, why were you acting so weird around Mark when we got here?"

Kyle didn't answer he just looked around the hallway. He didn't want to lie to Jessie, but he didn't want to tell her the truth either.

"Kyle?" Jessie said.

Kyle lead Jessie away from Jackie's door and was ready to confess.

"When I was destroying the fluid used inside the pods, Mark was there" Kyle admitted.

"Wait...you're telling me Mark knows what Cassidy's plan was?" Jessie asked.

"Not exactly but he saw me jump down from the warehouse ceiling...And I had to tell him Cassidy was using him and Latnok is not what they say they are. He said he would distract the guards..." Kyle said.

"Why am I just hearing this now?" Jessie asked.

"Honestly I didn't think of it until I saw Mark today. I guess I was just focusing on that we accomplished our goal: destroy the experiment. And when I got home Cassidy attacked me" Kyle said.

"What're you going to do? Are you going to tell him everything? Jessie asked.

"I think we can trust him, but if you don't...I won't tell him" Kyle said.

Jessie thought for a minute.

"We could probably use another brain on our team anyway" Jessie said smiling.

Kyle smiled back. Jessie kissed Kyle on the lips for a few seconds, then let the kiss fade into a tight hug.

"So what do you think of college life?" Jessie asked smiling.

"...I could definitely get used to it" Kyle said sweetly.

PLEASE REVIEW, thanks so much for reading.  
>New chapter coming soon<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry, I know this chapter is late. I usually write a new one every four days but I got distracted. Sorry again. Thank you for all the reviews, you are very nice people. I hope you like the new chapter. Any suggestions?, I'm interested in reading them. Should Kyle and Jessie move out in the next chapter? Or should I wait a couple of chapters for that?

Please let me know and review. Thanks. J

After Kyle dropped Jessie off at Jackie's dorm room that night he went back to Mark's place. He opened the door with the key and looked inside. It was a normal looking semi neat apartment with a few pizza boxes in the kitchen, and a messy desk that had books and papers all over it. Mark's apartment had one bedroom and a pull out couch that turned into a bed. The couch was pulled out already and made. Kyle set his stuff down and sat on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them quickly as he heard Mark open the door.

"Hey Kyle" Mark said as he closed the door.

"Hi" Kyle said.

"How did everything go today?" Mark asked.

"Good, we saw the whole campus" Kyle answered.

"Wow that's a lot of ground to cover" Mark said as he walked over to his desk and rummaged through some papers.

Kyle didn't understand why Mark was ignoring the fact that Kyle was in the warehouse and what he said to him. He knew that he was going to have to be the one to bring it up.

"Mark I need to talk to you about something" Kyle said as he stood from the bed.

Mark stopped what he was doing and looked at Kyle.

"Okay?" Mark said.

"It's about that night in the warehouse..." Kyle said.

At those words Mark's expression changed instantly. Mark never mentioned the subject to Kyle because he was afraid. He didn't know how to explain Kyle jumping down from the warehouse ceiling, destroying the strange pink liquid, and why he knew so much more about Latnok than he did, so he just avoided him since then.

"What about it?" Mark managed to say despite his fear.

"I think you should know the truth" Kyle said.

Mark said nothing.

"As you know Cassidy represents Latnok, but Latnok is not just a company that started a club for advanced students. They are an organization dedicated to making others with a brain like mine" Kyle started.

Mark had a very confused look. Making others? Mark thought.

Kyle read Mark's feelings.

"Yes, making others, as in clones..." Kyle said.

"How did you? Did you just?..."

"I can read your feelings which makes it easy to guess your thoughts. I can do this because I'm very different from everybody else. Well I was brought into the world differently" Kyle said.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked nervously.

"I think it's best if you just listen for now" Kyle said.

Mark skeptically nodded.

"Those pods that were covered up in the warehouse, I was gestated inside one just like that. I was in there for sixteen years. That makes my brain more developed than the average human being" Kyle began.

He spent the next hour and a half explaining and breaking everything down for Mark. Mark kept the same confused look and silence through the whole thing. Kyle had to stop every now and then to ask Mark if he was still with him, which Mark responded to with a nod.

It was five minutes after Kyle finished the explanation and Mark was still thinking and trying to make sense of it all. Kyle knew that the moment required silence but he forgot to tell Mark an important detail.

"Oh and Jessie was also in a pod for sixteen years" Kyle added.

Mark didn't move or look at Kyle when he said this, which made Kyle wonder if he heard him. Kyle thought maybe he should of asked Lori to tell him. But it was too late for that. Mark finally stood up. He looked like he was trying to say something.

"...I...have...to go..." Mark said stuttering.

Mark rushed out the front door.

Kyle didn't go after him. He thought he probably needed some time to process it and be alone. Kyle was a little hurt from Mark's absence. He knew Mark would never look at him, or Jessie the same way again. Kyle was tired so he set his cell phone alarm and went to sleep.

When Mark returned it was morning and Kyle was gone. The bed was made and the key along with the map were on the kitchen counter.

Kyle and Jessie were leaving and walking across the campus to the car.

"Did you tell Mark last night?" Jessie asked.

"...Yeah" Kyle answered.

"What happened?" Jessie asked cautiously.

"He didn't take it very well. He left the apartment and didn't come back" Kyle said looking forward as they walked.

"What? Did you go after him?" Jessie asked.

"No" Kyle said.

"Kyle, you do know that now that he knows about us he's in the same amount of danger Declan, the Tragers, and us are in, right?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but..."

"That means we have to protect him like we protect them, and part of protecting is knowing where he is, when he's supposed to be sleeping in his dorm room" Jessie said.

Jessie started to walk back to find Mark but was pulled back by Kyle.

"Jessie wait I'm sorry.." Kyle said.

"This was such a mistake, how are we supposed to enjoy college if we have to constantly watch out for him" Jessie said with an angry tone.

"I thought you wanted me to tell him" Kyle said with the same tone.

"Yeah well maybe I was wrong" Jessie said with a raised voice.

As Jessie walked away she couldn't believe she actually admitted defeat.

Kyle watched her walk away. He knew she was angry with him and they were having a fight. Kyle didn't want them to fight, he had to put an end to this now. He ran to Jessie and stopped her by standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Would you just leave me alone?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Jessie I should of thought about it longer before telling him..." Kyle said.

"You know they'll use those we care about to get to us. If anything ever happened to him, or to anyone that knows...If Latnok ever...I won't be held responsible for their deaths...I have enough guilt..." Jessie said sadly.

She quickly broke away from him and continued back.

It's true, Jessie does live in guilt. The memories of her killing that man in the woods on her first night in the world, played over and over in her mind. The memories of leaving her mother to find Kyle in trouble were also there. She couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't of left her maybe, just maybe she would be here with her today. Jessie was a very guilty being.

Kyle's heart broke just as fast as she ran off.

Jessie reached the apartment and didn't even knock on the door to see if he was there. She could hear Mark on the phone talking to Lori. She quickly texted Kyle and told him Mark was there and left.

Kyle drove them home in silence. Jessie stared out the window the whole time.  
>When they got in the house Jessie went to her room and Kyle just stood by the door.<p>

Declan came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Kyle" Declan said with a fist out.

Kyle didn't respond.

"Ouch" Declan said as he moved his fist back out of rejection.

"Is this about Jessie? Is she giving you the cold shoulder? Because I'm beginning to think that's just her thing." Declan asked.

"No, we had a fight" Kyle said.

Kyle walked into the kitchen and Declan followed.

"What happened?" Declan asked.

Josh entered the kitchen and when he saw Kyle he froze. He didn't know how to react now that he knew about him and Jessie. Josh had a guilty look on his face and started to back out of the kitchen.

Kyle sensed this and said "Josh you don't have to act weird around me, come back".

"Why is he acting weird?" Declan asked.

Josh came back and paused, then he resumed to get something out of the refrigerator. Not making any eye contact. Declan was observing him while Kyle stared at the floor.

"Okay could someone answer my questions?" Declan asked loudly.

"I have some questions too" Lori said as she walked into the kitchen eyeing Kyle.

"First of all I know about you and Jessie, Josh told me" Lori said.

Kyle's eyes shot up from the floor to Lori then to Josh.

"Sorry Kyle she tricked me" Josh said.

"Wait, Josh knows about you being with Jessie?, I thought I only knew" Declan said.

"You knew?" Lori asked Declan angrily.

"Everyone calm down I'll tell you what you need to know. One at a time." Kyle said trying to keep the peace.

"Me first" Lori said pushing in front of Declan.

"I want to know about you and Jessie, and you telling Mark about your secrets" Lori said.

"Jessie and I are together now and I told Mark everything last night" Kyle said.

"He called me and he's really freaked out about it. I had to calm him down"

Lori complained.

"I'm sorry Lori, I thought it would be better if he knew the truth" Kyle said.

Lori paused and thought, it probably is better that he knows. Keeping secrets from your boyfriend isn't the best thing to do.

"Okay you had your turn, get out of the way" Declan said as he pushed Lori to the side.

"Why are you and Jessie fighting?" Declan asked.

"Your fighting?" Lori asked.

"Yes, she got mad at me because I didn't go after Mark, when he left his dorm last night, after I told him everything...She said that now he knows about us he's in just the same amount of danger as all of us. She's upset that I didn't go after him" Kyle said.

"What?, Why the hell didn't you go after him Kyle?" Lori yelled angrily.

"I didn't think he would be out all night I thought he just needed some air" Kyle answered.

"Kyle anything's possible, something could of happened to him. I can't believe you, you know how much he means to me" Lori said and stormed out of the kitchen.

Declan saw that Kyle was really sad and looked like he could cry at any moment so he suggested that Josh and himself go play G-force. He thought Kyle wanted to be alone.

Kyle sunk down and sat on the floor of the kitchen. He had quite a dilemma. His girlfriend is already mad at him and now his sister is too.

After about two hours of sulking in her bedroom, consoling Mark, asking him all about where he slept last night, and yelling at him for leaving the dorm, Lori went downstairs.

She went to Jessie's room and opened the door without knocking. Jessie was sitting at her desk on the laptop Nicole bought her for college. Jessie turned around and saw Lori shut the door and look at her.

"Uh...Hi?" Jessie said.

"Hello Jessie, or do you prefer sneaky?" Lori asked.

Jessie looked confused.

"What are you referring to?" Jessie asked.

"Cut the crap I know about your secret romance with Kyle" Lori said as she made her self comfortable on Jessie bed.

This annoyed Jessie but she didn't say anything.

"Who told you?" Jessie asked.

"Josh told me and Kyle confirmed it" Lori said.

"Oh..." Jessie said before turning back to her desk pretending to use her laptop. Jessie closed her eyes hoping Lori in her room was just an illusion. She really wanted to avoid talking about this. But she knew she would end up telling her everything.

"Do I really need to tell you to spill it?" Lori asked.

Jessie turned around.

"I love him and he loves me, I know you think it's wrong, but..."

"Jessie stop,…I want you to know I'm happy for you. For both of you" Lori said.

"...You are?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, but why didn't you tell me?" Lori asked.

"…I didn't think you would approve" Jessie admitted and turned back around.

A moment passed.

"You care what I think?" Lori asked surprised.

"Yes...beside Kyle your the closest thing I have to a..."

"A friend?" Lori asked.

"...Yeah" Jessie said.

Lori smiled.

"Thanks Jessie" Lori said.

Jessie turned around.

"So your not mad anymore?" Jessie asked.

"No, but I'm mad at Kyle" Lori said.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"For the same reasons you are, remember Mark is my boyfriend" Lori said putting emphasis on boyfriend.

Jessie suddenly held her head in pain.

"Jessie what is it?" Lori asked looking concerned.

"It's...Kyle. He's upset I can feel it" Jessie said.

"That's so weird, it's like you can feel each others pain. Wow" Lori said while letting her imagination run wild.

"Now your starting to sound like Josh" Jessie said while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Lori asked.

"I have to check on Kyle and tell him...this is a stupid fight. I cant be mad anymore" Jessie said.

"I guess your right...this must be torture for him huh?" Lori said.

Jessie nodded before she left the room.

Kyle was still sitting on the floor of the kitchen. His back was leaning on the dishwasher while his hands were placed on his elevated knees. Kyle looked up immediately, he saw Jessie looking at him in the doorway of the kitchen. Jessie sat next to him. They were silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry" Kyle said.

"Don't apologize, I overreacted. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry" Jessie said.

"No, You were right, I should of gone after him" Kyle said.

"I guess we're both wrong…in a way" Jessie said.

Jessie leaned her head on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle grabbed her hand.

Kyle hated when he and Jessie fought. He missed her and always wanted to be close to her. Their apologies were unanimous and all he was concerned with was when he could hold her in his arms next. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Jessie smiled and held him back.

Declan and Josh came into the kitchen, they were play fighting. Declan had Josh in a headlock. They saw Jessie and Kyle on the floor.

"Everything okay?" Declan mouthed to Kyle.

Kyle shook his head yes. He stood and helped Jessie up. Jessie clung to Kyle with her arm around his waist. Kyle put his arm around her.

"This is going to take some getting used too" Josh said while looking at them.

Declan shoved him.

"Take all the time you want" Kyle said smiling as he went in to kiss Jessie on the lips.

Josh was making annoying faces of disgust.

"Get a room" he said laughing.

Declan was laughing as well.

Lori walked in the kitchen and saw them still kissing.

"Oh my god, close your mouths nobody wants to see that" Lori said smiling.

"Thank you" Josh said.

"What's going on in here?" Stephen asked.

He just got home.

At that voice Kyle and Jessie moved away from each other. There was silence in the room as Stephen walked in the middle of the kitchen to get a good look at everyone's faces. They were utterly embarrassed and shocked.

"I said, what's going on in here?" Stephen asked again with a small amount of anger in his voice.

Lori, the best liar out of all of them stepped in.

"Dad, we were just…playing around" Lori said.

She looked around the kitchen for the answer. Lori saw all the nervous expressions and knew they were all counting on her. She grabbed an empty soda bottle from the counter.

"We were just playing spin the bottle…Dad. That's all it is" Lori said trying to sound confident. She put the bottle on the floor and spun it around.

"See, no big deal" Lori said.

The bottle landed on Declan.

"You have a boyfriend and your playing spin the bottle?" Stephen asked skeptically.

"Oh please, its just a harmless party game" Lori said.

Lori went over to Declan and gave him a five second kiss, which Declan didn't reject. And left him initially shocked.

"See?' she said as she moved away from him.

Stephen looked around at all of them. They were trying to put on their best convincing faces, followed by agreeing nods.

Stephen finally looked back to Lori.

"Okay fine, but don't let your mother know about this" he said as he left the kitchen.

Sighs of relief were released.

"Thanks Lori" Kyle said.

"Yeah, consider it as my apology for yelling at you" Lori said.

"I cant believe he bought that" Josh said.

"Well believe it, one day I wont be there when you need me to save your ass" Lori said.

"Now I'm going to The Rack, Jessie?" Lori said while vaguely inviting Jessie.

Jessie didn't really catch on. She didn't always understand Lori's way with words.

"What?" Jessie said.

"Are you coming?" Lori asked.

"Okay" Jessie replied.

Kyle gave Jessie his 'don't go' look.

"Why don't we all just go?" Declan said.

Kyle put his arm around Jessie. The four of them left the kitchen, leaving Josh alone.

"You too Josh" Lori yelled from the front door.

He smiled and ran to catch up with them.

Please Review!

I think when your writing a story, you get a perfect vision in your head and you try your hardest to write everything you see down on paper. You want to express all the emotions the characters are feeling and make the reader see it like you do. Which isn't always an easy task. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okay, so all my chapters got screwed up somehow, i did something wrong obviously. The story got deleted so I posted it again. It's a little confusing. Now everything is back but my reviews are gone. Sorry for any confusion. New chapter coming soon.

-Angela

Being with Jessie made Kyle realize new things about himself. For example, he learned he could easily get jealous and overprotective. In fact he could get extremely jealous and over protective.. Just the other day Jessie and him were sitting in The Rack and two guys were staring at Jessie with flirty grins on their faces. They seemed so oblivious to the fact Kyle was staring at them with fury in his eyes. But Jessie wasn't. The lights started to flicker and Jessie had to keep him calm. He knew he had to stop before he resorted to violence. He had to work on that.

And Kyle found that Jessie made him more lively and fun. She was always more of a risk taker than he was. Kyle was always the cautious one who encouraged safety. He only took risks when it came to protecting his loved ones. Jessie on the other hand, just took risks for the hell of it. She liked jumping off buildings in the dark and pulling funny pranks. Or anything that would amuse her without hurting anyone. Kyle was hesitant about these at first but Jessie really brought the light out in him. He started to enjoy the risks as well, he loved the adrenaline rush that Jessie told him about. Experiencing it himself was astonishing.

Kyle also learned that he really loved touching Jessie. The electricity he felt throughout his body when his hands made contact with her skin was amazing to him. It stimulated his entire being. He was always respectable, though sometimes he couldn't keep his hands off of her (When the Nicole and Stephen weren't around, of course). Which embarrassed Jessie, but made her smile. Because truthfully she loved touching him too. He was so warm and loving, and not to mention muscular. He was always in shape but ever since he and Jessie started dating he extended his workout time. He says it's because he needs to make up for lost training with Foss, but in reality it's because he knows Jessie likes the result. His abs were defining more and more everyday.

Everything in the relationship was so new to him. He's been in love before, with Amanda but being with Amanda was nothing like being with Jessie. And it's not even their connection that makes it better, it's just Jessie makes him so much happier than Amanda ever did. Kyle always felt like he was stepping around egg shells with Amanda because she was so sheltered and she couldn't know his secrets. He didn't know why he didn't see it sooner. He and Jessie were so in sync, they could always tell what was on each others mind just by looking at one another. Bottom line, Jessie made Kyle feel free, and he loved it. He loved her and she was the most important person to him in the world. 

"Alright, cool down and we'll start again in ten minutes" Foss said.

It was Friday and Foss had been training Kyle and Jessie all morning. Now they were sweaty, disgusting, and tired. Foss stepped outside the abandoned warehouse for some air.  
>Jessie was out of breath a bit and panting. She wasn't really used to this much physical activity in a day.<p>

"You okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah...I'm...fine" Jessie answered breathing heavily.

"I thought you said you were the faster one" Kyle joked with a smile.

"Shut up" Jessie said smiling while trying to catch her breath.

Kyle grabbed her waist from behind.

"No your get off, your sweaty and gross" Jessie said laughing as she squirmed in Kyle's hold.

Kyle didn't release her as they both joked around. Jessie turned and faced him and he kissed her for a few seconds.

"Ahem..." Tom Foss cleared his throat.

They separated slowly and looked at him.

"…When were you going to tell me about this?" Foss asked with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Sorry...I didn't think it would matter to you" Kyle said quietly.

Jessie looked away.

A moment later.

"Fine but remember your a team, don't let this compromise that. Let's keep it professional in here" Foss said.

They both nodded.

"Good...now go get some water, you have to stay hydrated" Foss said.

Kyle and Jessie obeyed Foss's order silently, then continued training. When Foss turned around Kyle told Jessie telepathically "try and keep up with me" and he smiled. Which Jessie responded to by elbowing him in his side and trying not to smile back, but she did. Kyle didn't feel any pain, he was to strong.  
>Foss started training them again for another hour. He designed a special obstacle course just for them, that would challenge their mental and physical abilities. They worked hard then headed home.<p>

Meanwhile in the Trager house...

Lori and Josh were sitting in the living room.

"Give me the damn remote!" Lori yelled.

"No I was here first" Josh said.

Lori reached for it and Josh pulled it away at the last second.

"Ha!" Josh said.

Josh had his arm up in the air holding the remote, when it was snatched away.

"Ha" Declan said.

They looked at him surprised, not expecting to see him.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" Declan asked.

Declan jumped over the couch and sat in the middle of them. He turned on the television and watched it.

"...Umm...how did you get in?" Lori asked.

"...Umm...the door" Declan said mockingly.

Lori rolled her eyes and Josh smiled.

"Ever hear of a door bell?" Lori asked sarcastically.

"Yeah but I like annoying you" Declan said with a sly smile.

"...You are the most..."

Lori's cell phone rang loudly. She looked at her phone and saw that it was Hillary calling. Saved by the bell, she thought. Lori gave Declan an evil look, then turned out of the room with the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" was the last thing she said before going into the kitchen.

Kyle and Jessie just got home. After entering the house Jessie took a shower first and Kyle went to join Josh and Declan in the living room.

"Hey Kyle...Ohhhh, what the hell? Dude you reek" Josh said.

"I've been training all morning" Kyle said.

"He's right man, you stink" Declan said.

"And I thought my room smelled bad" Josh said.

Their comments didn't bother Kyle. He knew that getting sweaty and sore were the price of strength. Kyle went to sit down.

"Whoa, if you sit on the couch like that mom will kill you when she gets home" Josh said.

Kyle knew he was right so he stood.

An hour later...

Kyle was dressed and showered. He went to check on Jessie. He opened the door to find her sleeping. She was exhausted. Kyle entered and closed the door behind himself. He sat on the edge of her bed next to her and held her hand. She opened her eyes.

"Oh, hi Kyle" she said and tiredly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I know your exhausted" Kyle said.

Jessie smiled knowing that he just wanted to see her.

"No I'm fine" Jessie said as she sat up.

Kyle was a little skeptical and Jessie could tell.

Jessie looked around the room for a few seconds.

"Look, over there" Jessie said as she pointed to her laptop.

Kyle looked. Jessie levitated the laptop over to herself smoothly. She caught it in her hands.

"See, I'm fine" Jessie said reassuringly.

Kyle was impressed. He hadn't completely mastered that technique yet.

He was speechless.

Suddenly someone knocked on Jessie door.

"Come in Lori" Jessie said casually.

Lori opened the door. "Bad time?" Lori asked.

Kyle and Jessie looked at Lori.

"No" Jessie said.

"Okay good, Are you guys busy this weekend?" Lori asked.

Kyle and Jessie looked at one another, then to Lori and nodded no.

"Great, because Hillary's parents have this vacation house in Vancouver and they're letting us have it for the weekend. Everyone's going." Lori said.

"But that's in Canada" Kyle said.

"I know that Kyle, I'm not an idiot. It's only three hours away from here" Lori said.

"I'm in, but what about Nicole and Stephen? They wouldn't let us go" Jessie said.

"Don't worry, I'm all over it. What about you Kyle?" Lori asked.

"Sure" Kyle replied.

"Great, we leave in three hours" Lori said then turned to leave.

"Three hours?" Jessie asked surprised.

Lori turned back.

"Okay so it's a little last minute but think of it as your going away to college party. This could be your only chance to go on a road trip before college. You know?, have fun before you have to hit the books" Lori said trying to convince them.

"We'll be ready" Jessie said.

"Great" Lori said then left the room.

"...I guess we should pack now" Kyle said as he started to get up.

"No wait...just lay with me for a little while" Jessie said as she pulled Kyle's arm lightly.

"Okay" Kyle said and smiled.

They laid together on Jessie's bed for an hour with their arms wrapped around each other. Kyle fell asleep. Jessie closed her eyes but didn't sleep. She just enjoyed holding Kyle and Kyle holding her. But all goods things must come to an end.

"Kyle, wake up" Jessie said.

Kyle woke up quickly and flinched.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding alarmed.

"Nothing's wrong, we have to get up now" Jessie said.

"Oh" Kyle said yawning.

Jessie smiled, Kyle looked cute when he yawned.

They both got off the bed. Kyle kissed Jessie quickly.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" Jessie said.

A half hour later Kyle, Jessie, and Lori were packed. Lori called Mark and invited him. Hillary also invited Declan, so naturally he invited Jackie. Declan went home to pack. Everyone was ready to go with an hour and a half to spare. Lori just had to make a quick call.

"Hello?" Nicole answered her phone.

"Hi mom, I know your busy but I just wanted to say goodbye before we leave on the school bus" Lori said.

"Leave?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember?...we're going away for the weekend on a field trip with school to a few agricultural museums. You signed the permission slip like two months ago" Lori said.

"I don't remember any of this Lori" Nicole said.

"Oh my god, you think I'm lying, don't you? Well if you don't believe me just ask Kyle or Jessie" Lori said. She lied with ease, and she was very convincing.

"Kyle and Jessie are going?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, the trip is available for all students" Lori said.

"Is Josh going?" Nicole asked.

"No he wasn't interested" Lori said.

"Okay and why are you interested?" Nicole asked skeptically.

"Well, my teacher said if I go I'll get extra credit. I'm just trying to improve my grades so I can get into a good college" Lori said.

"Oh...Lori I'm proud of you. I hope you all have fun" Nicole said.

"Thanks mom, see you Sunday. Love you, bye!" Lori said and hung up the phone.

When Lori got off the phone she looked up to see Jessie at her doorway. She was shaking her head and smiling amusingly at what a good liar Lori was.

"Am I good or what?" Lori asked rhetorically.

An hour later...

Kyle went to find Josh after Jessie informed him on Lori's lie. He was outside with Andy playing basketball. Though he was playing and Andy was making fun of his lack of Athleticism.

"Hey Kyle" Andy greeted.

"Hi Andy" Kyle replied.

Josh passed the ball to Kyle.

"Go ahead show her what you can do" Josh said.

Kyle smiled then bounced the ball off the roof and into the hoop. Andy watched in amazement.

"Wow, You could learn a few things from him Josh" Andy said.

Josh rolled his eyes.

Kyle dribbled the ball and threw it in the hoop a few times.

"You're really good Kyle, have you ever thought of playing on a team? Because we can make bets on your team and make a lot of cash. We'll give you a cut of, oh I don't know, maybe 30%?" Andy asked.

"Whoa slow down, I've already done that, and it didn't end so well" Josh said.

Kyle laughed a little.

"Oh...well lets play basketball. Pass it Kyle" Andy said.

Kyle tossed it to Andy and she shot the ball and got it in the hoop.

"Awesome, my girlfriend is better at sports than me" Josh said sarcastically.

"Stop complaining" Andy said smiling and throwing the ball to Josh.

A half hour later Declan drove up with Jackie, Hillary, and Hillary's new boyfriend in the car. He honked the car horn. Shortly later Mark arrived. He was driving Lori, Kyle, and Jessie.

Kyle turned around and saw Declan's car honking.

"Sorry Josh, sorry Andy, I have to go" Kyle said as he tossed the ball to Josh.

"Where?" Josh asked.

"A school field trip...see you Sunday" Kyle said then he ran to the house to get his stuff. Kyle didn't like lying.

He ran to the house to grab his bag. Lori and Jessie came out of their rooms with their bags and waited for Kyle by the door. A few minutes later they were in Mark's car, driving behind Declan's car. Lori was in the front with Mark while Kyle and Jessie sat in the back. After Lori kissed Mark hello there was silence in the car, before Mark decided to break it.

"Kyle, Jessie...I'm sorry. I know I haven't talked to you guys all week and I don't want you to think I hate you or anything. I was just a little freaked out when you told me...well you know. I hope this whole situation didn't ruin our friendship. Can you guys forgive me?" Mark asked.

"Of course" Kyle said.

"Yes" Jessie said.

"Thanks" Mark said.

"A little freaked out? Oh please, I'm surprised you didn't wet your pants" Lori joked.

"Okay fine, but can you blame me? It's a lot to take in. I was in shock" Mark said.

"I was shocked too when I found out but not as much as you" Lori said and laughed. 

Meanwhile in Declan's car...

Jackie sat in the front with Declan, and Hillary sat in the back with her boyfriend Dylan. Hillary and Dylan were making out vigorously.

"Ughh do you guys have to do that, in my car?" Declan asked.

"Mhmm" Hillary said mindlessly.

Declan was getting annoyed and disgusted. And so was Jackie.

"Dylan!" Jackie yelled.

"Huh?...what?" Dylan said after pulling away from Hillary.

"Would you stop?" Jackie asked.

"Fine" Dylan said immaturely and frustrated.

Jackie was Dylan's cousin. He also went to U.W, he was on a basketball scholarship. Jackie set them up after Hillary told her she needed a boyfriend a few days ago.

"Thank god" Declan said relieved.

"You got a problem?" Dylan asked defensively.

"Actually I do, I don't like people making out in my car" Declan answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry dad" Dylan said mockingly.

"Moron" Declan said quietly.

"What was that?" Dylan asked angrily.

"Declan, don't" Jackie said knowing Dylan would want to fight him.

"Wimp" Dylan said.

Declan wasn't going to answer him but he was getting angry.

"Wimp? Are you kidding, that's the best you got? I call you a moron and you call me a wimp?" Declan said.

"That's it, pull the car over. I'll kick your ass" Dylan said.

"Oh really? Feel like walking to the cabin, asshole?" Declan asked sarcastically.

"Declan!" Hillary said appalled.

"Can you two just calm down and not talk?" Jackie asked.

Dylan kicked the back of Declan's seat then stared out the window.

Declan held himself back, he knew this would be a long weekend.

Please Review! Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dear readers, I apologize for not updating my story. I was in the hospital, sick with pneumonia. I never had the intention of forgetting about this story. I'm feeling a little better and plan on updating regularly. Thanks so much for reading, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Declan's car pulled up to the vacation house, followed by Mark's car. It was a huge three floor house with a lot of windows and a guard gate. A few inches of snow covered the ground which made the house look more beautiful. Hillary pulled a remote out of her purse, that opened the gate automatically. She pressed it and both cars drove through. Everyone except Hillary had a surprised expression on. Nobody expected the house to be this nice. After the cars were parked they got out and gathered their bags from the trunk.<p>

Kyle looked over at Declan's car and saw an unforgettable face. It was Hillary's new boyfriend. He remembered Dylan from the day he and Jessie were touring U.W.  
>Although it was a while ago, Kyle couldn't forget that jerk. The angry memory flashed through his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>The basketball coach yelled out "five minute water break".<p>

"Maybe we should come back when the gyms not being used" Kyle said.

Suddenly a basketball rolled into Jessie's shoe. She picked it up and when she stood she saw a sweaty guy in a jersey standing there. She tossed it to him.

"Thanks sweetheart, what's your name?" he asked with a sleazy grin on his face.

"Jessie" she said looking at him strangely.

"Jessie, that's a nice name, I'm Dylan"

Jessie didn't respond. Dylan started to walk closer to Jessie.

"You know, this is a big school and I've seen a lot of pretty faces, but I have never seen you in my life. I would of remembered you" Dylan said.

"Let me guess, your a freshman and your taking a tour, right?" He asked.

"Yes" Jessie said.

"Well I'm an excellent tour guide, maybe I could show you around the campus" he said.

Dylan went to put his hand on Jessie's arm when he was stopped with a push to his chest. It was Kyle.

"Get away from her" Kyle said.

"What's your problem?" Dylan asked.

"My problem is that's my girlfriend" Kyle said angrily.

"Oh I didn't see your name on her" Dylan said mockingly.

Kyle was angry and moved closer to Dylan but was stopped by Jessie's grip on his wrist.

"Kyle forget it, let's just go" Jessie said.

Kyle hesitated but realized he should leave. They turned around to head for the exit. Dylan threw the basketball at Kyle aiming for his back but Kyle turned around quick enough to catch it. Kyle stared at the shocked moron.

Kyle decided to psych him out a little more. He threw the basketball across the court and into the hoop without looking. Thankfully Kyle knew basketball was simply physics. When the basketball hit the floor Kyle and Jessie were gone. 

* * *

><p>Kyle swallowed his anger and continued getting the rest of the bags out of the car. He figured Dylan was Hillary's new boyfriend, considering he was all over Hillary.<p>

"Care to explain?" Lori asked Hillary while staring at the mansion in awe.

"What?" Hillary asked obliviously.

"Umm the house" Lori said.

"Oh, right. I had a rich great grandmother that died and left it to my family. We've had it forever" Hillary said.

"Can we go inside now? It's cold out here" Declan asked.

Hillary searched her bag and pulled out a key. Declan grabbed it out of her hand and unlocked the door quickly. Hillary rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

Everyone entered the house and dropped their bags next to the large staircase. Hillary turned around to face everyone.

"Okay everyone, listen up. I only have one rule here. Don't break anything and don't touch anything that looks valuable" Hillary said.

"That's two rules" Jessie said.

"Oh whatever. Come on Dylan" Hillary said as she pulled Dylan's shirt collar  
>and rushed upstairs. Ten seconds later a loud door slam was heard.<p>

"Well they don't waste any time" Jackie said and shook her head slightly disapprovingly. Then she walked off through the house, exploring the first floor.

"Wait up" Declan said while following her. 

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the rest of them went to find rooms. Lori and Mark shared a room as well as Kyle and Jessie.<p>

Kyle and Jessie were in their room. Jessie was staring out the window and Kyle was watching television. He looked up from the TV and over to Jessie. He watched her for a few seconds and immediately knew what she was looking at. He smiled and walked over to her and looked out the window too. They were staring at the falling snow.

"I've never seen it in person either" Kyle said.

Jessie turned her head to Kyle for a few seconds and smiled at him. She turned back to the window.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Jessie said.

He stood next to her and nodded yes as he stared out the window.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Lori and Mark's room...<p>

"I don't know Lori. I'd rather go skiing than go to a club" Mark said.

"Clubs are fun" Lori said while applying her makeup.

"Yeah, but you can go to a club anytime. We're in Vancouver, let's go skiing" Mark said.

"I told you I cant ski. If I break my ankle how am I going to explain that to my mom? " Lori said frustrated.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Mark said then kissed Lori on the cheek.

"Very funny" Lori said sarcastically, her frustration disappeared.

"I'll teach you, come on it'll be fun" Mark said.

Lori sat on the bed and hesitated. She let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go, but if I fall..."

"You'll be fine" Mark said as he sat down next to her.

Lori's tone started to get agitated again but was calmed by Mark as he kissed her on the lips. They had been kissing nonstop for about two minutes and were now laying down together. Suddenly Lori broke the kiss and had a confused look on her face. Mark also looked confused because he didn't know why Lori stopped. Lori heard a loud noise and was trying to identify it. Mark heard it now too.

"Oh my god is that what I think it is?" Lori asked.

And it was. Hillary and Dylan's room was right above them and they could hear everything. They heard their loud moaning.

"Yep" Mark said with a bit of disgust in his expression.

"Well we're changing rooms" Lori stated as she headed towards the door.

"I'm with you on that" Mark said as he followed. 

* * *

><p>Lori opened the door across the hall but found that it was already taken by Kyle and Jessie.<p>

"Oh sorry Jessie" Lori said.

Jessie was sitting on the edge of the bed watching television. She looked up at the disturbance.

"It's okay" Jessie said.

"Where's Kyle?" Mark asked out of curiosity.

"He went to get something to drink" Jessie replied.

"Have you heard Hillary and her boyfriend?" Lori asked.

"You mean Dylan" Jessie said.

"Yeah I guess" Lori said.

"Yes, that's why the tv is so loud, it's repulsive" Jessie said.

"Do you know him?" Lori asked.

"Sort of, Well I've met him before,...it's a long story..." Jessie said.

Lori gave Jessie a skeptical look, thinking that there is definitely a lot more to that story. Which she would find out about later.

"Well then instead of sitting around here listening to...them, let's get out of here. Lori and I are going skiing, we should all go" Mark said.

"Go where?" Declan asked with a little attitude in his voice as he and Jackie stood at the open doorway.

Mark never particularly liked Declan. Mostly because Declan didn't like him. Which he considered understandable because he was dating his ex girlfriend. Still he thought he should let it go since he was dating Jackie now. But Mark knew that arguing with him would just upset Lori, and Jackie (Who is his good friend). Mark had more self control than Declan, so he decided to be the bigger man and wasn't rude to him at all.

"Skiing, you guys should come" Mark replied nicely.

Declan paused, he was surprised Mark was being nice to him. Especially since he's never been nice to Mark.

"That sounds like fun. But we're going to have to rent ski gear" Jackie said.

"I don't know how to ski, and neither does Kyle" Jessie said.

"Join the club" Lori said sarcastically.

"Yeah uh...I can't ski either" Declan admitted.

"We're skiing?" Kyle asked as he suddenly stood behind Jackie and Declan.

"Apparently" Lori said.

"Skiing is easy, there's nothing to it" Mark said.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone knew Mark really wanted to go, so they agreed.

"Okay I'll go" Lori said as she stepped forward.

"Me too" Declan said as he and Jackie stepped forward.

Kyle and Jessie exchanged a quick glance and stepped forward as well. 

* * *

><p>An hour later they got to the mountain and rented ski gear. Now they were ready to get on the ski lift that would take them to the top.<p>

"You want me to get on that?" Lori asked.

"It's not so bad" Mark said trying to convince her.

"No way, this is where I draw the line. I don't do heights" Lori said.

Lori turned around and skied back to the ski lodge.

"Lori wait!" Mark yelled as he started to follow her.

"Mark, wait up" Declan said as he went after Mark to stop him.

Declan caught up with Mark.

"I'll stay with her, you go ahead" Declan said.

Declan knew how much Mark wanted to go skiing, and he knew he wouldn't want Lori to be alone, so he volunteered to stay with Lori. Mark hesitated. He looked around for Lori, but she was out of sight.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"Yeah it's fine" Declan replied.

Mark hesitated again.

"Okay...Thanks. We'll see you guys later" Mark said.

"Hurry up, they're getting on the ski lift" Declan said.

Mark skied off to catch the ski lift with Jackie, Kyle, and Jessie. Declan followed Lori back to the ski lodge about 50 feet behind her in the freezing cold. When Lori finally got to the lodge she sat on the couch. A few minutes later Declan got there and sat next to Lori. He was so cold that he was shaking. He had his giant jacket hood on, making it hard to identify his face.

Lori looked at him for a few seconds.

"Declan?...is that you?" Lori asked.

He didn't answer.

Lori was sure it was him so she pulled off his hood quickly.

"What're you doing here?" Lori asked.

"I'm...sitting...down" Declan said while shaking.

"What?" Lori asked. She couldn't understand much of what Declan said.

Lori took off her jacket and threw it at freezing Declan.

"Here" she said.

"Thanks" Declan said.

A minute later Declan stopped shaking.

"Okay so why are you here?" Lori asked with a confused look.

"Because I didn't feel like skiing" Declan said as he lied to Lori.

Lori saw right through Declan and could tell he was lying. She gave him a look that said I know your lying.

"Well I'm a little tired, you know, it was a long drive. Wake me up when they get back" Declan said before he closed his eyes and took a nap.

Lori decided to ignore Declan's strange behavior because she was tired herself. So she also took a nap while they waited for the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the mountain...<p>

Kyle and Mark stood at the top of the mountain watching Jessie skiing perfectly. Jackie was skiing a few feet beside her and they were both going pretty fast.

"I thought she said she couldn't ski" Mark said.

Kyle smiled. "She's a fast learner" Kyle said.

"We better catch up with them" Mark said.

Kyle nodded and started down the snowy mountain. After looking at Jessie, he knew how to ski. Kyle just copied what he saw and he was skiing like a pro. Mark and Kyle raced down the mountain extremely fast to catch up with Jessie and Jackie. They slowed down when they reached them.

"Hey, there you guys are, we thought you fell off the mountain" Jackie joked.

"Laugh now but you won't be laughing when I beat you to the bottom" Mark said and smiled.

Mark started to accelerate down the mountain ahead of everyone.

"See you at the bottom!" Mark yelled as he sped away.

"Excuse me but I have a race to win" Jackie said to Kyle and Jessie before she raced down the mountain.

Kyle and Jessie were skiing side by side.

"Jackie's going to win" Jessie said as she watched the race.

All the calculations ran through her head. Jackie's speed and control of her ski's made her the obvious winner.

"We'll see about that" Kyle said smiling.

Jessie looked at Kyle and smiled. She knew what he had in mind. Kyle and Jessie picked up speed immediately and skied down the mountain at an advanced level. They shredded through the snow faster and faster. Mark and Jackie were about 20 seconds from the end and were shocked when they saw Kyle and Jessie in front of them. Kyle and Jessie got to the bottom of the mountain and stopped instantaneously.

Jessie smiled at Kyle and Kyle smiled at Jessie. They gave each other a victory hug which turned into one of their usual loving hugs. Jessie kissed Kyle quickly and Kyle kissed her back longer.

Jackie slid down to the finish line and stopped near Kyle and Jessie. She won, as predicted. And Mark was a few seconds behind her. He was having trouble stopping his ski's and kept sliding uncontrollably until he fell down. Kyle skied to his rescue and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks" Mark replied.

Jackie and Jessie skied over to them. Jackie was relieved when she saw Mark stand up.

"That was amazing, who wants to go down again?" Mark asked enthusiastically.

Everyone agreed and they went down again two more times. They would of kept going but they were all getting pretty cold, plus the sun was setting. So they headed back to the ski lodge.

* * *

><p>When they got there they were looking for Declan and Lori. And to their surprise they were on the couch sleeping. Declan was sitting up with his head leaned back on the couch and Lori was leaning on him with her head on his shoulder while gripping his arm.<p>

Mark stood there with a jealous/hurt expression on his face. Kyle saw this and went over to wake up Declan quickly with a semi painful punch to the arm.

"Oww" Declan said as he woke up quickly.

As Declan woke up he looked around at the staring faces staring at him. He was confused until he saw Lori leaning on his shoulder. This can't be good, he thought. Declan got up from the couch which made Lori wake up. Mark's expression was a little angry now and Declan casually walked behind Kyle for protection.

Lori wasn't aware that she was resting her head on Declan's shoulder, and neither was Declan. At least while they were sleeping. They were aware now.  
>Lori looked at around. How was she going to get out of this one?<p>

"Hey! You guys are back, how was it?" Lori asked as she made her way over to Mark and gave him a quick one sided kiss on the lips.

"It was fine" Mark said distantly.

Everyone felt the awkwardness between them.

Meanwhile Jackie stood next to Kyle and Jessie and rather than getting angry she really didn't know what to think. So she stayed calm.

Jessie sensed the tension and didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"Kyle I think I dropped my scarf outside, could you come help me find it?" Jessie asked.

She wasn't wearing a scarf, Kyle thought. Kyle looked a Jessie with a confused look. Jessie told him telepathically, "Just go with it". Kyle nodded and they went outside.

Lori knew what Mark was thinking, you could read it in his face.

"You have to believe me Mark, nothing happened, I promise" Lori said as she looked him straight in the eye.

Mark looked away for a few seconds and when he looked at Lori his expression softened.

"...I believe you" Mark said. He paused and then hugged Lori.

Lori smiled and held on to Mark.

Jackie looked at Declan. Declan shrugged his shoulders at Jackie, confused as to why she wasn't saying anything.

"I wouldn't do that to you" Declan said sincerely.

"I know" Jackie said and smiled. Declan smiled back.

* * *

><p>Two hours later...<p>

They got back to the house and ordered pizza. Everyone sat around the huge dining room table and ate.

"So you all went skiing?, without us?" Hillary asked.

"Well it sounded like you two were busy" Lori said under her breath.

"What was that?" Hillary asked.

"Nothing" Lori said.

"How was it?" Hillary asked.

"It was so much fun, and the view it was unbelievable" Jackie said.

Hillary smiled wishing she could of been there.

"Babe where do you keep the beer in this place?" Dylan yelled from the kitchen.

"I didn't bring beer" Hillary replied.

Dylan came into the room.

"How do you have pizza without beer?" Dylan asked with an annoyed tone.

"Why don't you just go buy some?" Declan asked.

"Dude I'm not 21" Dylan said as he chewed a mouth full of pizza.

"You don't need to be 21 here, this is Canada. You have to be like nineteen I think. Right Kyle?" Declan asked.

Kyle nodded.

"Are you serious?" Dylan asked with wide eyes.

Declan nodded.

"Awesome, I'm going to get some beers" Dylan said.

Jackie rolled her eyes as her immature cousin left. 

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone went into the living room and watched Titanic on the giant flat screen. Two hours into the movie Jessie, Hillary, Mark, Lori, and Jackie already fell asleep. Dylan was still out.<p>

"So how were the slopes?" Declan asked.

"Good, but if I knew we were going skiing, I would of researched it" Kyle said.

"Jeez man, Aren't you ever spontaneous?" Declan asked laughing a little.

Kyle laughed quietly careful not to wake Jessie, who was leaning on him.

"Sometimes" he said.

Suddenly the front door opened and closed loudly.

"What's up kids?" Dylan yelled as he came into the living room.

"Would you keep it down? People are sleeping" Declan said.

"Dude calm down!" Dylan said as he sat next to Hillary.

"I think you need to calm down" Kyle said.

"I don't need this" Dylan said as he got up and headed into the hallway.  
>"We're in Vancouver bitch! Wooooohhhhhh" Dylan screamed.<p>

Everyone woke up from the noise.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Hillary asked tiredly.

"Oh, that was your wonderful boyfriend, and by the way he's DRUNK" Declan said ironically.

"What?" Hillary asked.

"Big surprise" Lori said as she started to get up.

There was a loud shattering glass sound coming from upstairs.

"Would you control him?" Declan asked.

"Let's go Lori" Hillary said as she stood up.

"Why me?" Lori asked.

"Because your my best friend, and this is what best friends do" Hillary said.

"Since when do best friends help control their drunk boyfriends?" Lori asked.

More glass shattered and a loud bang was heard.

"I'll do it" Kyle said firmly. Kyle started into the hallway.

"Kyle wait" Jessie said following behind him.

Kyle turned around.

"Don't go, he could be violent" Jessie said.

"I know, but I have to stop him" Kyle said.

"Then let me help" Jessie said.

"No, Jessie please...he's intoxicated, there's no telling what he could do" Kyle said.

Is that supposed to make me feel better?, Jessie thought.

"I don't want you to be in danger, I'll be fine" Kyle said.

* * *

><p>Jessie gave up and Kyle went upstairs. Kyle went all the way up the staircase to third floor, where he heard Dylan. He looked around cautiously. There was silence. He headed towards the only open door and saw Dylan passed out on the floor. Kyle examined the scene and saw that Dylan's head was bleeding. He figured he hit his head on something. Kyle scanned the room using his ultra violet vision and found blood on the dresser. It was a serious cut so Kyle decided to heal it. When he was done Dylan regained consciousness and went to sleep in his bed. Kyle saw shattered glass in the hallway and swept it up with a broom he found in a closet. After that he returned to the living room.<p>

"What's the damage?" Hillary asked.

"Two vases were shattered" Kyle said.

"And Dylan?" Hillary asked.

"He's asleep" Kyle said.

Hillary sighed in relief, she thought it would be much worse.

"Thanks Kyle" Hillary said.

Jessie held on to Kyle tightly and he put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Hillary, Dylan has never acted this way, at least not around me" Jackie said.

She felt obligated to apologize on her cousins behalf.

"It's okay Jackie, it's not your fault" Hillary said.

Lori shook Mark a little to wake him up.

"Mark wake up, you can't sleep on the couch" Lori said.

Mark woke up and they went upstairs.

"Goodnight" Lori said as they left the room.

Hillary went to bed too. But she was too afraid to sleep near drunk Dylan. So Jessie helped her find an empty room while acting like a security guard, In case Dylan woke up.

Then Jessie went to her and Kyle's room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm going up, you coming?" Jackie asked Declan.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute" Declan said.

Jackie smiled and left the room.

"Jessie's waiting for me, goodnight" Kyle said.

"Kyle wait" Declan said.

Kyle turned to Declan.

"Now I'm not saying you'll need it, but it's possible, and if you do I don't need you knocking on my door for it later" Declan said.

Kyle was very confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"Take it, just in case, well you know..." Declan said awkwardly as he threw Kyle a condom.

"Goodnight" Declan said as he exited the room quickly and went upstairs.

Kyle stared at it for a minute, then finally put it in his pocket. He became very nervous.

Kyle's thoughts:  
>Why did Declan give me this? Does he think Jessie wants to have sex?...tonight? No, she would of told me...right?<p>

After a few deep breaths, Kyle pulled himself together and went to the room. When he got there Jessie was asleep. Kyle laid down next to her and closed his eyes. His heart was beating faster than usual, and that woke Jessie up.

"What's wrong'?" Jessie asked tiredly.

Kyle opened his eyes quickly.

"Nothing" Kyle said.

"Your heart rate is irregular" Jessie said as she place her hand on his heart.

"It is?" Kyle asked pretending not to notice.

"Well it woke me up, so yeah" Jessie said with a smile.

Kyle could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sorry" Kyle said.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Jessie asked as she made herself more comfortable by putting her arm across Kyle and laying her head on his chest.

This wasn't unusual behavior because Kyle and Jessie sleep in the same bed every night. But it was making Kyle very nervous tonight. Which didn't help the fast heart rate.

"Yes. Just a nightmare...but its over now" Kyle replied.

Jessie yawned.

"Okay, goodnight" Jessie said. She picked her head up and kissed Kyle on the lips for three seconds then rested her head down again.

"Love you" Jessie said as she faded back into her sleep.

"I love you too" Kyle said.

Kyle's heart rate started to slow down and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review, thanks for reading.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
>Sorry the chapter is late! Life gets in the way sometimes. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story. :)<br>Enjoy.

* * *

><p>In the the morning Kyle turned from his back onto his side unconsciously, facing Jessie. She opened her eyes and saw Kyle's sleeping face in front of her. Everyday Kyle was the first person Jessie saw when she woke up and the last person she saw when she went to sleep. Jessie loved that. She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Mark and Lori were still asleep when Lori's cellphone rang. She picked up the phone from the night stand. Lori was tired and didn't bother to look at the caller I.D.<br>It said mom.

"Hello?" Lori said half asleep.

"Hi Lori" Nicole said.

"Mom!, hi" Lori said now fully awake.

"Were you sleeping?" Nicole asked.

"What? Mom don't be ridiculous, we just got to another museum" Lori said.

"Oh, which museum?" Nicole asked.

"Uhm I'm not sure...we've been to so many it's hard to keep track" Lori said.

"Wow, have you really been to that many already?" Nicole asked.

"Well, this is the fifth one so far" Lori replied.

"Are you having fun?" Nicole asked.

"Well it's no circus but I'm learning a lot" Lori said.

"That's great Lori. Are you with Jessie? Or Kyle? Can you put them on?" Nicole asked.

"...I don't see them, they were here a minute ago" Lori said.

"That's okay, I'll call them" Nicole said.

"Okay, talk to you later" Lori said pretending to be calm. She was an excellent liar.

"Bye Lori" Nicole said before hanging up.

Lori jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to Kyle and Jessie's room. She opened the door without knocking and shook Kyle awake.

"Kyle wake up" Lori said.

"Lori?" Kyle said.

"Kyle mom is going to call your cell phone, or she might call Jessie's...I don't know, it doesn't matter, you just have to answer the call and pretend that your in a museum" Lori said frantically.

Kyle sat up and looked at Lori.

"What time is she calling?" Kyle asked.

"Any minute now!" Lori replied.

Jessie woke up from Lori's loud voice.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked as she got up.

Before anyone could answer her, Jessie's phone rang. Jessie went across the room and picked up her phone from the desk. She answered it.

"Hello?" Jessie said.

"Hi Jessie" Nicole said.

"Hi Nicole" Jessie said.

"I'm glad I got you. Are you having fun?" Nicole asked.

Jessie paused and looked at Lori.

Lori mouthed the word, lie.

"Yeah, the museums are really interesting" Jessie said.

"That's great, but I have some good news" Nicole said.

"Good news?" Jessie asked.

"Yes. You and Kyle's official acceptance letters are here" Nicole said enthusiastically.

"Oh" Jessie said with surprise in her voice.

"Stephen and I are so proud of the both of you" Nicole said.

"Thanks Nicole" Jessie said.

"Is Kyle with you? I wanted to tell him too" Nicole asked.

"He's right here" Jessie replied.

Kyle got up out of bed to get the phone and took the call in the hallway. Lori let out a sigh of relief and Jessie went back to bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lori asked.

"Sleeping" Jessie said.

"What if she calls again?" Lori asked.

"Can we talk later?" Jessie asked while ignoring Lori.

"Jessie this isn't a joke" Lori said.

Jessie was very tired and didn't answer.

Lori rolled her eyes and pulled the covers off the bed.

"Hey!" Jessie said as the cold air hit her.

Jessie looked up at Lori standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Jessie asked.

Lori was staring at Kyle's side of the bed. Jessie followed her eyes and saw why she was shocked. It was the condom from Kyle's pocket, fully packaged.

"Lori I..." Jessie started.

"You and Kyle are having sex?" Lori asked a little too loudly.

Jessie wasn't really listening to Lori. She was too surprised by the sight.

"Oh my god, of course you are. I should of known, I'm so stupid" Lori said.

"Wait, no! We're not" Jessie said.

"Jessie, it's okay. You don't have to lie. It just caught me off guard" Lori said.

"Lori I'm not lying" Jessie said.

Lori hesitated.

Jessie got out of bed, crossed her arms, and walked towards the window.

Jessie needed Lori's advice, but for once she didn't know what to say. Mostly because Kyle wasn't like most teenage guys. He didn't lie, he wasn't afraid of commitment, and he wasn't sex crazed. So it was difficult for her to tell her what she thought.

"Has he ever mentioned it?" Lori asked.

"No" Jessie said.

Suddenly the door started to open. Lori thought quickly and threw herself on the bed, to cover the condom.

Jessie and Lori's eyes ran to Kyle nervously, making it obvious they were hiding something. Kyle looked from Lori to Jessie and then back to Lori. Who was laying on his bed strangely.

"Is everything okay?" Kyle asked.

"Everything's fine, how was your... call?" Lori asked awkwardly.

"...Fine...I told her we are at The Central Washington Agricultural Museum ." Kyle replied.

Lori and Jessie nodded.

"So...I'll see you downstairs" Kyle said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Lori got up from the bed.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Jessie asked.

"No, he's clueless" Lori said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Trager home...<p>

Josh and Andy were upstairs watching a horror movie on Josh's bed. Josh snuck Andy in his room last night and she stayed over. They stayed up all night playing video games, watching movies, and talking.

"I hate this movie" Andy said in the middle of the movie.

"You picked it out" Josh said.

"I know, but I've seen it like a million times" Andy said.

"Fine I'll change it but I get to pick the movie" Josh said.

Andy put her arms around Josh's neck and kissed him. She moved back to look at him.

"I have a better idea" Andy said flirtatiously before pulling him back into a lip lock.

"Woah! Are you mad, woman?" Josh asked after pulling back.

Andy rolled her eyes and leaned back against the beds headboard.

"I told you my mom found out that I'm 'sexually active' and she took the lock off my door" Josh said while air quoting the words sexually active.

"I know, and it's a risk that I'm even here. But you also said she respects the please knock sign on the door. If she knocks I'll hide in your closet, like we planned" Andy said.

Josh started to smile. He looked like he was about to laugh.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Nothing, It's just I didn't know you were so desperate to sleep with me" Josh said.

Andy laughed and called him an idiot. Josh said "Shhhh" as he suddenly heard someone coming up the stairs in the hallway.

Nicole knocked on his door as a look of panic came across Josh and Andy's faces.

* * *

><p>Jessie and Lori went downstairs and met Hillary, Declan, Jackie, and Kyle in the kitchen. Everyone was eating breakfast out of take out containers while standing around the kitchen.<p>

"You can get breakfast delivered?" Lori asked.

"For the right price you can" Hillary said holding up her parents credit card.

Lori and Jessie ate the food that was left for them.

Mark kissed Lori as she walked over to stand next to him.

"We're out of canadian bacon?" Declan asked.

He and Kyle were sitting on the granite countertop eating fast.

"No, I ordered extra for the human garbage disposals, also known as teenage boys" Hillary joked and passed the extra bacon to Declan.

Declan smiled.

Jessie looked like she was in her own little world. She was very distracted.

"Jessie are you okay?" Jackie asked.

Kyle looked up and over to Jessie with concern.

Jessie hesitated. "Yeah I'm fine" she said with a quick smile.

Jessie quickly glanced at kyle and then the floor as she continued eating.

Hillary watched Jessie with an eagle eye and could tell something was up with her.

Jackie's cell phone rang...

It was a number she didn't recognize but she answered anyway.

"Hello?... Dylan?...You're where?...Oh my god I can't believe you. What's the address?...Okay okay I'll be right there" Jackie said then hung up.

"What happened?" Declan asked.

"Dylan left the house again last night and got arrested" Jackie said.

"Oh my god" Hillary said.

"What did he do?" Lori asked.

"I don't know yet but I have to go bail him out" Jackie said.

"Come on I'll drive you" Declan said as he jumped down from the counter.

Declan and Jackie changed out of their pajamas and left.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

"Should I have gone with them?" Hillary asked.

Lori shrugged and put her hand on Hillary's shoulder. They walked out of the room to talk.

Mark finished his food and walked over to the garbage can to throw out the container. Kyle held his temple as he lifted the garbage can cover up. Mark paused and looked, then he looked to Kyle.

"Did you just..."

"Yeah" Kyle replied.

"Thats amazing, you weren't lying when you said you were different" Mark said.

"That's nothing, Jessie's better at that than I am" Kyle said.

They both looked to Jessie.

"What?" Jessie asked when she saw them staring at her. She was still distracted.

* * *

><p>"So what's the deal with Jessie?" Hillary asked Lori as they sat in the home theater.<p>

"I shouldn't say" Lori replied.

"So now you're keeping secrets from me?" Hillary asked.

"It's not my secret to tell" Lori replied.

"Please tell me" Hillary said.

"Okay fine. Kyle's ready to have sex and shes not" Lori said.

"Oh my god" Hillary said.

* * *

><p>"I was telling Mark that you're better at levitating objects than I am" Kyle said.<p>

"Oh, I guess" Jessie said.

Jessie levitated her empty container across the kitchen to the garbage but only made it half way before dropping it suddenly. Her focus was way off. Jessie was mortified.

"Excuse me" Jessie said quickly before exiting the room.

Kyle was worried but Mark asked another question.

"So does it hurt or anything?" Mark asked.

"Sometimes too much can strain us and then we'll get a nose bleed" Kyle said.

Mark nodded.

* * *

><p>"He told her he was ready?" Hillary asked.<p>

"No but she found a condom that belongs to him" Lori said.

"Well maybe it's for just in case...they"

"Hey Jessie!" Lori said loudly as Jessie surprisingly entered the room.

"Hi" Jessie said.

"You're just in time for girl talk. Sit down" Hillary said with excitement.

Jessie sat next to them.

"So I hear there's trouble in paradise" Hillary said.

"Hillary!" Lori said.

"Calm down Lori. Now Jessie, tell us what's wrong" Hillary said.

Lori and Hillary looked at Jessie and waited.

Assuming that Lori told Hillary about the situation, Jessie decided to leave out the details.

"It's just all really sudden. I mean...we tell each other everything" Jessie said.

"I don't see the problem, Kyle is so HOT!" Hillary said.

"Hillary!" Lori said.

"What? If a guy like that wanted me I would..."

Hillary was cutoff by Lori.

"Okay! from this point on you wont take Hillary's advice" Lori stated.

Jessie nodded.

"Jessie I think that you need to talk to him and get it all out in the open" Lori said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Trager house...<p>

"Josh we're very disappointed in you" Nicole said.

"What were you thinking?" Stephen yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We didn't do anything!" Josh yelled back.

"Don't speak to your father that way" Nicole said.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"You're too young to be having sex" Stephen said.

"Lori does it" Josh said.

Stephen rolled his eyes with a look saying 'don't remind me'.

"Yes but she's 18 and she's old enough to make that choice" Nicole said.

"This is so unfair" Josh said.

"We'll discuss your punishment later" Nicole said.

"Go to your room..now!" Stephen said.

Josh obeyed and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Four hours later...<p>

Jessie was walking around the house looking for Kyle. She listened for his heartbeat and found him at the indoor pool with Mark. Mark wanted to see if Kyle could levitate water. She saw that he was busy and didn't bother him.

Kyle could sense Jessie's presence and turned around. He saw her walking away.

"I'll see you later Mark" Kyle said.

Kyle walked out of the pool room and called Jessie. She was all the way down the long hallway.

"Jessie!" Kyle called.

Jessie turned around. They both walked towards each other and met in the middle of the hall. Jessie's right hand fingers were shaking a little.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked seeing her hand.

Jessie nodded.

"Good" Kyle said with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He hugged her so tightly he didn't realize he was lifting her up a little. Jessie held on to his back with her arms draped over his strong shoulders. Holding on to Kyle made her stress slip away. She smiled. They hugged for a minute before Jessie said something.

"I think I hear your cellphone ringing" Jessie said.

* * *

><p>Kyle released her because he heard it too. They ran through the large house and upstairs to answer the call in case it was Nicole. Kyle looked at the caller I.D and saw a number that he had deleted out of his phone but he could never forget it. That's just the way his mind worked. As soon as he looked at it the phone stopped ringing. Which was a relief to him. Kyle sat down on the edge of the bed and felt something beneath him. He stood up and saw the condom Declan gave him last night. His eyes were wide. Kyle picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket before Jessie saw. Luckily she was looking through her bag for something. Kyle sat back down.<p>

"Who was it?" Jessie asked nonchalantly.

Kyle's phone rang again. He didn't really want to answer the call but part of him wanted to know why this person was calling. And another part of him said screw you, I'm not picking up the phone. Answering would make Jessie upset and by the end of call probably himself too. But what if shes in trouble?, he thought. Even though he didn't care for her the way he used to he still didn't want any danger to come to her and her mother.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Kyle said.<p>

"Hi Kyle this is Amanda" Amanda said.

"Hi...Amanda" Kyle said purposely. He didn't want to hide this from Jessie.

Jessie turned around slowly in disbelief.

Kyle shrugged as he looked at Jessie.

"Hi Kyle" Amanda said again.

"You said that already" Kyle said being the observant person he was.

"Right, how are you?" Amanda asked.

"...I'm fine" Kyle said while narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Did she really call to have a little chat with him?, Jessie thought.

"That's good...Are you happy with...her" Amanda said.

"Jessie" Kyle corrected her.

"Yeah..." Amanda said sadly.

"I am" Kyle said as he smiled at Jessie, making Jessie's angry look turn into a smile.

She smiled as if she was embarrassed, even though she wasn't listening to their conversation. His sweet smile made her melt. Jessie went back to her bag.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for being rude. I really mean it" Amanda said.

"Thanks...I appreciate it" Kyle said with no emotion. He thought she owed Jessie an apology more than she owed him one.

"Maybe we can still be friends?" Amanda asked knowing it was risky.

"I...uhhh" Kyle said. He was thinking- I don't think so. But he didn't want to be rude.

"We could go to the rack later, Jessie shouldn't mind. I mean, you hung out with her when we were together" Amanda said.

Although I minded a lot, Amanda suddenly thought.

"I'm not home right now" Kyle said.

"Where are you then?" Amanda asked.

Kyle didn't want to tell her, afraid she might go next door and tell Nicole or something.

"I'm uhh..."

"Amanda would you come out of your room? You've been in there for days. Start practicing your piano and stop eating all the ice cream!" Amanda's mother said in the background.

Kyle heard every word and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"I have to go Amanda" Kyle said quickly then reached to hang up his phone.

"Kyle wait!" was the last thing he heard Amanda say.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Jessie asked.<p>

"She apologized and wants us to be friends" Kyle said while laying back with his arms resting on his abs.

"Oh" Jessie said trying to hide her annoyance, but failed.

"Don't worry. I'll just have to avoid her" Kyle said.

Jessie felt better after hearing that.

Jessie laid on the other side of the king sized mattress, thinking about what had been in the back of her mind all day. Kyle thought about the day and how Jessie was so distant at breakfast and why she was laying so far away from him. He wondered if he did something wrong. She was staring at the ceiling. He noticed her hand was still shaking. Kyle needed to know what was wrong so he intervened.

Kyle moved over and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked with a concerned tone.

Jessie's hand froze for a few seconds before she spoke.

"I'm fine" she replied plainly.

Kyle wasn't convinced and Jessie knew it. She couldn't lie to him easily. Jessie moved in closer to Kyle and kissed him on the cheek to prove she was fine.

"Oww" Jessie said.

Kyle had prickly stubble on his face that poked her. He knew that sound too well and realized he forgot to shave. Kyle felt his face.

"Sorry" he said while putting his arm behind her back, almost hugging her. He looked into her eyes.

A few minutes later they were closer and Jessie had a strong grip on Kyle's upper body. Their eyes were closed.

"We're always honest with each other, right?" Jessie asked out of the blue. Her eyes now open.

"Of course" Kyle replied. He opened his eyes.

"Then..I have to tell you..." Jessie started but couldn't complete her sentence.

Kyle waited with a worried look on his face.

After waiting two minutes for Jessie's response, which felt like two years to Kyle, she said something.

"Never mind it's not important" Jessie said as she turned over to face the wall.

Jessie couldn't believe herself. She was lying to Kyle and she couldn't admit she was nervous about sex. Jessie was never afraid of anything and nothing could make her nervous.

Why am I so scared about something as simple as sex?, she thought.

She learned about it in health class but she never imagined herself feeling this way. Jessie was invincible and she thought she could do anything. Everything was easy for her. And the thing that came easiest to her was loving Kyle. He made it easy because he was the only person that completely understood her and loved her too with his entire heart. She owed him an explanation.

"Jessie..." Kyle said while putting his hand on Jessie back. He tried to read her but could only find that she was nervous.

Jessie got up and sat on the bed still facing the wall. She had her hands on her knees.

"This morning I found a condom on the bed" Jessie blurted out.

Kyle froze in place. Talking about sex made him jut as uncomfortable.

"...What?" Kyle said as his voice cracked. He looked away.

"I've been thinking about it all day and I'm not ready yet. And I know that you are...but I dont understand why you didn't tell me" Jessie said.

A moment later...

"Jessie, you should know that Declan gave me the condom in case you...we decided to do anything. He didn't really give me a choice" Kyle said.

Jessie's eyes opened widely in surprise.

Kyle got up and grabbed Jessie's hands, he looked at her.

"Jessie I would never want you to do something you didn't want to do" Kyle said.

"...So you don't want to have sex?" Jessie asked quietly with nervous eyes.

Kyle thought he should choose his words carefully.

"I know I will someday in the future...when we're ready" he added. "And when that day comes, hopefully it will be..."

"With me?" Jessie asked.

Kyle nodded.

Jessie smiled and hugged Kyle. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Kyle smiled to himself, thankful that he said the right thing.

Jessie pulled back. "I love you" Jessie said then kissed Kyle for 7 seconds.

"I love you too" Kyle said after Jessie returned his lips.

* * *

><p>Lori came barging into the room.<p>

"Hillary fell down the stairs and she's hurt" Lori yelled.

Kyle and Jessie sprung up from the bed and down stairs. They both had medical training plus they've read thousands of medical journals.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Trager home...<p>

Josh was on the phone with Andy.

"...yeah I'm in so much trouble, my dad looks like he wants to kill me" Josh said.

Nicole opened Josh's door and came in with Stephen standing in the doorway. Josh quickly put the phone underneath his leg and looked up at them.

"What happened to please knock?" Josh asked.

"We've decided on your punishment" Nicole said, ignoring Josh's question.

Josh made an annoyed face.

"Your grounded for a month, which means..." Nicole said then waited for Stephen to chime in.

"No computer, no tv, no video games, no car" Stephen said.

"What the hell?" Josh said angrily.

"You can only use the car to school and work" Nicole said.

"You can only see Andy at the house so we can keep an eye on you" Stephen said.

"You have got to be kidding me" Josh said.

"And no phone" Nicole said looking at Josh's leg.

Josh pulled the phone from underneath his leg and handed it to Nicole.

"Goodbye Andy" Nicole said into the phone before hanging up.

"We spoke to Andy's moms and they are doing the same to her" Nicole said.

"We didn't even do anything, we watched movies!" Josh yelled.

Josh got off his bed and went in front of his television. He picked up the scattered DVD cases from the floor.

"See?" Josh said.

"You had a girl in your bed!" Stephen yelled.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Josh yelled back.

"Josh you broke the rules and now you have to be punished" Nicole said as she left the room with Stephen and closed the door.

"Ughhhhhh" Josh groaned. He threw all the pillows of his bed and kicked his alarm clock off the nightstand.

* * *

><p>Kyle and Jessie had lifted Hillary up carefully and set her on the couch. They used their newfound X-ray vision to see if Hillary broke any bones in her body. She had sprained her ankle and her wrist, cut her back, and had a big bump on her head. They considered healing her but they didn't know if she could be trusted with their secrets. Besides the injuries weren't that severe.<p>

Jessie went to get some ice for Hillary's sprains while Kyle examined her sprained wrist.

"Oww that hurt" Hillary said.

Kyle looked up from her wrist. "Sorry" he replied.

"That's okay" Hillary said and gave him a flirty smile.

Kyle looked confused and returned his view to her wrist.

Jessie came back with the ice.

"I'm pretty sure it's broken" Kyle said.

Jessie looked at it once again with her X-ray vision and saw the crack.

"You're right" Jessie replied.

Hillary wasn't concerned with why or how they were so sure her wrist was broken because she was too busy looking at Kyle.

Lori came into the room with Mark now by her side.

"Don't we have to take her to the hospital?" Lori asked.

"Yeah" Kyle replied.

"Jessie could you go upstairs and grab my jacket please?" Hillary asked nicely.

"Sure" Jessie replied.

"I'll go start the car" Mark said.

"I'll go with you" Lori said as they rushed to the car.

Kyle wrapped Hillary's wrist so it wouldn't dangle and stood from the couch.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

Hillary shifted her body up from its laying position and tried to put weight on her ankle. She screamed out in pain.

"Okay, I'll carry you" Kyle said.

Kyle lifted up Hillary and carried her towards the front door. She wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck as he held up her legs and gripped her stomach.

"Thanks a lot Kyle, your so sweet" Hillary's said smiling.

"No problem" Kyle said plainly.

Hillary gave Kyle a hug, the best way she could while holding on.

"You look even hotter when you don't shave" Hillary whispered in his ear as she put one of her hands on his abs.

Kyle froze with shock and didn't respond. He didn't feel right.

"I got the jacket" Jessie said as she rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

"Thanks Jessie, your such a sweetheart" Hillary said.

A few minutes later they were on their way to the hospital. Kyle stared out the window, very confused.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

Thanks so much for reading! :)  
>Please review!<p>

New chapter coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
>Hi guys, I'm so sorry for not updating the story. Don't hate me. I had some more health problems and a bad case of pure laziness. Things have just been so crazy, one minute I'm sitting here, typing my story on my iPad and the next I'm sitting in a hospital bed in the pediatric unit. I guess I just have bad luck... Well anyway, I'm going to try and write the chapters more quickly because I may or may not be getting surgery soon. D:<br>Thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing. You are the greatest readers!

-Angela

* * *

><p>After four grueling hours of waiting in the emergency room, Hillary was finally treated by a doctor. Everyone was getting tired, bored, and slightly annoyed. They were happy when it was time to leave.<br>When they came back from the hospital, Hillary was wasn't acting like herself. The doctor prescribed her pain medication and she was a little loopy on the car ride home before she fell asleep. She had casts and a large bandage on her back. Kyle carried her in the house, followed by Mark, Lori, and Jessie. Lori closed the front door. Hillary woke up once Kyle started to carry her again. She snuggled up against him.

"Hey you.." Hillary said as she smiled at Kyle and ran her fingers through his hair.

Mark and Lori exchanged glances.

Jessie knew she was intoxicated and unstable, she didn't think much of it.

"Come on Kyle, the doctor said she needs to rest. Let's bring her upstairs" Lori said as she took the lead upstairs.

He followed behind her. After Kyle placed Hillary in her bed, he headed for the door with Lori. Hillary grabbed his arm as he walked away.

"Later sexy" Hillary said before closing her eyes.

Kyle pretended he didn't hear that and pulled her arm off his carefully, as she drifted off to sleep. For Lori, hearing that was a little unsettling, but she ignored it too. They went back downstairs.

Declan, Jackie, and Dylan walked through the door. Dylan walked passed everyone to go to the kitchen, holding his head. Jackie had an angry look, which no one ever saw on her. Declan put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hi" Jackie said, suddenly noticing everyone staring at her. She softened her expression.

"Are you alright?" Lori asked.

"Not really" Jackie said quietly. Jackie started to tear up.  
>"Excuse me" Jackie said. She went upstairs.<p>

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"She had to use her credit card to bail Dylan out" Declan said.

Mark, Jessie, Lori, and Kyle all looked confused.

"The bail was twenty grand" Declan said, looking down.

"Oh my god" Lori said.

"Isn't he going to pay it back? Eventually.." Mark asked.

"He doesn't have a job, and now she's twenty thousand dollars in debt" Declan said.

"Then he'll get one, he cant do that to her" Jessie said.

"What did he do anyway?" Lori asked.

"Seriously, that's a huge bail" Mark said.

"I'm not even completely sure. Public intoxication, public nudity, and a few other things" Declan said.

"Oh gross" Lori said.

"He's a full time student and he doesn't have "time" to get a job, so he says" Declan said with air quotes around the word, time.

"That's ridiculous" Kyle said.

"Yeah, I know. But there's nothing we can do now…I'm gonna go check on her" Declan said.

Declan went upstairs. Mark entered the kitchen and saw Dylan putting ice on his head. He looked at him with disgust.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Mark said, before storming out of the room.

Dylan was so dizzy from his hangover, he didn't even know who said that. He just stood there, confused and alone.

The rest of the day was cold and rainy so everybody stayed in. Surprisingly, waiting in that hospital for hours, really exhausted them. Lori's plans of going clubbing were ruined but she didn't care. She didn't want to go out without Hillary, especially knowing her condition at the moment. Everyone just hung around the house. It wasn't boring though, because they were just happy to get away and spend time with their significant others. They craved privacy.

Sure Lori and Mark could have privacy at Mark's place, but girls weren't aloud in the dorms after nine and going to Lori's house was not an option. Sometimes they could get away with it, but one time the dorm advisor threatened to evict Mark when he saw Lori sneaking out in the morning. Same goes for Declan and Jackie. Though the girls dorm advisor is much more strict and carries a taser.

Kyle and Jessie savored all the times that they were alone together, so they were really thankful for this weekend. They were always hiding their relationship from Nicole and Stephen, which was really hard.

Kyle knew they had to tell them soon, and it made him nervous. He was afraid they would be angry at him for lying all this time. And he was desperate for their acceptance and hoped they wouldn't shun him for disobeying them. Jessie had grown closer to the family over the last two months, so she felt the same way. The Tragers were extremely important to both of them and they didn't want to damage their relationships with each other. When they go away to college they still want them to be apart of their lives. Kyle and Jessie were running out of time. Friday was the day they were moving out. This wouldn't be an easy week. Having to say goodbye AND tell them the truth.

It was getting Kyle anxious, and Jessie emotional as they thought about going home tomorrow. Jessie stood in the bathroom, crying for a few minutes. She cried silently so Kyle wouldn't hear, but it wasn't smart of her to think Kyle wouldn't find out. He was her other half who was connected to her in a way that nobody else could understand. And he knew if she was upset.

"Please open the door" Kyle pleaded as he stood outside the bathroom door.

"I'm fine" Jessie said, while drying her tears.

"You're lying" Kyle said.

Kyle waited another minute and the door started to open. He grabbed hold of the knob quickly before Jessie tried to close it again. He went in and closed the door behind him. The bathroom was huge, it was almost as big as their master bedroom. As Kyle entered, Jessie sighed and walked across the room to sit on the windowsill.

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad. I'm just...upset, that's all" Jessie said.

Kyle went over to Jessie and sat beside her.

"I know" Kyle said. "I can read your mind. When you let me.." Kyle said with a smile, to lighten the mood.

Jessie smiled, looking down.

"I always forget we can do that" she said slightly sadly as she stared into space. Jessie leaned her head on Kyle's shoulder.

There wasn't much need to read minds anymore. Latnok hadn't shown their faces for some time now. And they were pretty certain that they destroyed the company. No formula, no Latnok. Still Tom Foss trained them to strengthen their skills, just in case. They always wanted to be prepared for the worst case scenario.

Kyle pulled Jessie into a hug. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay" Kyle said.

Hearing Kyle's words of comfort made Jessie believe everything really would be okay. This is one of the many reasons she loved him. Kyle could tell that he eased her mind and he was happy for that.

Another moment later they released each other and Kyle stood up. He reached his hand out to her and she held it as she got up. They started to walk out of the bathroom and Jessie suddenly stopped to give Kyle a heart stopping kiss. It was sweet and sensual, and lasted for 8 seconds. They couldn't stop smiling after that.

Kyle stood there in the after affect of such a good kiss. "Wow" he thought.

"You hungry?" Jessie asked casually, changing the subject, and brushing it off like it was nothing. Though she was thinking the same thing. She smiled.

"Yeah" Kyle said, smiling back.

He put his arm around her shoulders and Jessie put her arm around his lower back. They strolled down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Lori ordered food with Hillary's parents credit card and the rest of the night went by pretty quickly. Nicole called Lori, Jessie, and Kyle while they were eating around the dining room table.

When Kyle got off the phone he looked guilty. This whole weekend was a huge lie to Nicole and Stephen and he didn't need another one of those on his conscience.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they'll never find out" Lori said as she noticed Kyle's look.

Kyle nodded but he wasn't convinced.

"Kyle, come on, all teenagers have done something crazy they've kept from their parents, right guys?" Lori said.

"Yep" Declan said while smirking at Lori.

Declan was thinking about the time he snuck out of Lori's window, when he stayed over that one night. Nicole almost caught them in bed together. Lori looked away from him, hoping he wasn't remembering that.

"Absolutely" Mark said.

Declan's smirk disappeared and he looked at Mark with disbelief.

"Really? What did Mr. Merit scholar do that was so crazy?" Declan asked with a mocking tone.

Lori and Jackie were appalled at Declan.

"Declan" they both said, in Mark's defense.

"No, it's okay" Mark said.

A moment passed and everyone went back to eating.

"I'm waiting. What'd you do?" Declan asked.

"Declan, that's enough" Jackie said.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering when you had time to do anything crazy, with your constant studying and graduating early" Declan said smugly.

Lori and Jackie rolled their eyes. Kyle and Jessie looked at each other, knowing this couldn't be good.

There was silence for a moment.

"They called me a prodigy.. I couldn't take the pressure of it all. Always expected to get perfect grades and be good at everything. I needed to get away and do something for myself. So..when I was sixteen I made a fake I.D and started sneaking out at night to clubs. I DJ'ed...and I got paid. People really liked it, so I kept coming back. For a few years. And I never got caught" Mark said.

"You never told me that" Lori said.

Everyone was very surprised. Declan didn't have anything to say.

Mark shrugged.

"Everyone has secrets, don't you have one?" Mark asked.

"You know all my secrets" Lori said flirtatiously. She lied and kissed him for a few seconds.

Mark smiled and Declan rolled his eyes.

"I have a secret" Declan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, no one cares. Come on Mark" Lori said as she left the room. Mark followed. He was a bit confused but he let it go.

Kyle, Jessie, and Declan were the only ones there. Hillary was still resting in her room and Dylan was in another room, sleeping off his massive hangover.  
>Jackie was too upset about her newfound debt to eat. Which reminded Declan that he should be up there right now.<p>

"I'm gonna go see Jackie" Declan said as he left the room.

Kyle and Jessie nodded.

Meanwhile in Lori and Mark's room...

They wanted to use the jacuzzi before they had to go home so they were putting on their bathing suits.

"How'd you know to bring your swimsuit?" Lori asked.

"Oh, I packed it on accident. I thought they were just regular shorts" Mark said, with his back facing Lori as he folded some of his clothes.

Lori laughed and Mark turned around. He saw Lori standing there in her bikini and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Mark went towards her and kissed her roughly. Lori didn't really see that coming but didn't reject it one bit. After a few minutes of that, Mark started kissing Lori's neck. She was out of breath from kissing and soon she wrapped her legs around Mark's waist as he carried her over to the bed.

Meanwhile in Jackie and Declan's room...

"If he doesn't get a job, I'll make him get one" Declan said angrily.

"Declan it's no use. Dylan thinks school is a party, he's a slacker and he'll never get a job in college. Even if he did, it would take forever for him to pay off the debt" Jackie said.

Declan held Jackie to comfort her.

"Don't worry about anything. My dad is worth a lot of money and I'm gonna talk to him as soon as I get home" Declan said.

"You're so sweet. But I couldn't take any money from you or from anybody except Dylan" Jackie said as she pulled back.

Declan looked defeated.

"Declan, I'll be fine. I have a job and I have savings" Jackie said to reassure him.

"You have a job?" Declan asked.

"Yeah, I'm a teaching assistant. Like Mark" Jackie said.

"Oh, I didn't know" Declan said.

"I can take care of myself financially, but now I have a lot of credit to my name" Jackie said.

"We'll figure something out" Declan said.

Jackie nodded, hoping he was right.

"Hey, I have something for you" Declan said. He thought now would be a good time to give it to her, so it would maybe cheer her up.

"What is it?" Jackie asked excitedly.

Declan got up from the bed and searched through his suitcase. He grabbed something and sat back down across from Jackie.

"Here" Declan said as he handed Jackie a box that looked like a ring box but was a little bigger.

Jackie looked at the box then to Declan.

"Open it" He said with a smile.

Jackie opened the box and saw a beautiful silver necklace with a small ruby pendant. It was her birthstone.

"Declan how did you.."

"I knew you were born in July so I wanted to get your birthstone, ruby" Declan said.

"I don't know what to say" Jackie said.

"Do you like it?" Declan asked.

"I love it" Jackie said. She smiled.

Declan was happy she liked it. They had been together for four months now and he wanted to get her something special, preferably jewelry. He really tried hard to pick something out that she would like, without Hillary or Lori's help.

Jackie hugged Declan.

"And, I love...you" Jackie said. She was kind of nervous, they never said that before.

They stopped hugging momentarily to look at each other.

"You love me?" Declan asked. He was genuinely surprised.

Jackie was confused by his reaction. She wondered if it was a bad thing.

"Yes" Jackie said quietly.

Declan was still reacting. He stared into space, in deep thought, with his eyes narrowed with confusion. Jackie didn't like this, one bit. It hurt her that he wasn't even looking at her. "He could at least say he doesn't love me back" Jackie thought. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

"You don't have to say anything... I'd understand if you didn't feel the same way" Jackie said.

Declan smiled at her.

"I do feel the same way...I'm just shocked that someone like you could love a scrub like me" Declan said.

Jackie laughed and hugged Declan once again.

Declan's smile faded behind Jackie's back. He realized that he just lied to her. He wasn't sure how he felt. Declan was afraid that he was still in love with Lori. He really thought he was over her, but every time she's around him, he misses what they used to be. And seeing her with Mark pissed him off.

An hour later, Kyle and Jessie were watching a movie in their room, cuddled on the bed. Suddenly Hillary started yelling out in pain. Jessie started to get up, to go see what the matter was but Kyle stopped her.

"I'll go" Kyle said. Jessie looked tired and he didn't mind.

"Okay" Jessie said.

Kyle went down the hall to Hillary's room, but Lori was already there. Lori was still in her bikini, she came to Hillary's rescue as soon as she heard her yelling.

"Everything okay?" Kyle asked.

"Oh hi, would you mind checking her? I have to change real quick" Lori said as she walked out of the room. She didn't really give him a choice.

"What hurts?" Kyle asked as he walked in the room.

"Everything" Hillary said.

Kyle looked at the alarm clock.

"It's time to take your medication again" Kyle said.

Kyle opened the medicine bottle and handed her a pill and the water from her nightstand. She swallowed it down.

"Thanks Kyle" Hillary said.

"Your welcome" Kyle said as he made his way towards the door.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you" Hillary said with a sad face on.

Kyle stopped and went back hesitantly. Hillary patted the edge of the bed, next to herself.

"I'll stand" Kyle said.

Hillary made another sad face. Kyle sighed and sat down. Hillary immediately leaned her head on Kyle's shoulder, making him a little uncomfortable.

"Why did Dylan do all those horrible things?" Hillary asked.

"Because he was drunk" Kyle said.

Hillary laughed slightly. "You're so cute. No, I mean why did he have to do that? Why do I always pick the bad ones?" Hillary said.

"I, don't know" Kyle said as he stared at the wall.

"Jessie is lucky, she gets to have you. You're so hot and probably the best guy I know Kyle" Hillary said as she started to cry and hug Kyle.

Kyle didn't know what to do, but he didn't want her to cry. So he hugged her back. He put his hand on her back and could feel the bandage through her shirt. He imagined how painful it must of felt.

Lori came back, and heard them talking. She was so shocked, that she almost lost her balance. She hid behind the hall wall, thinking about what to do. Lori peeked in the room for a few seconds.

The hug lasted for a minute or two then Kyle let go and so did Hillary.

"Thanks Kyle, I needed that" Hillary said.

Hillary looked at Kyle's nose and saw that it was bleeding.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding" Hillary said.

Kyle touched the blood and looked at it on his hand. His heart skipped a beat. He realized that he accidentally healed Hillary's back.

"It's nothing, it happens all the time. Goodnight" Kyle said, then rushed out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

As soon as he was out of there, Lori stopped Kyle in his tracks.

"Okay! What was that?" Lori asked.

"I'm not following" Kyle said.

"Kyle, I can't believe I'm saying this, but is something going on between you and Hillary?" Lori asked.

She knew Hillary thought Kyle was hot, but she never thought she would try to make a move on him. "Was that a move?" Lori thought.

"Of course not" Kyle said confidently. He was appalled she would even ask.

"Then what was that? I heard everything" Lori asked.

"She's on painkillers, she doesn't know what she's saying" Kyle said.

Lori was silent for a moment as she thought about it.

"I guess. Has she ever said anything like that before? " Lori asked.

"Well...She said something like that earlier today, before we took her to the hospital" Kyle said quietly.

"Oh my god, I told her you were off limits.." Lori muttered to herself.

Kyle raised and eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you know I would never cheat on Jessie" Kyle said.

"I know, but when Hillary wants something, she doesn't give up that easily. You can't trust her" Lori said.

"I'll be fine" Kyle said. He wanted to get back to Jessie so he turned around and went back to his room.

"Kyle wait" Lori said.

Kyle turned around.

"Don't tell Jessie about any of this" Lori said.

Kyle nodded. He didn't even bother asking why, because he knew she would be jealous. So he kept it to himself.

At ten in the morning, everyone was packed and ready to go. Declan and Mark started up their cars and everyone loaded their stuff in the trunks. Kyle helped Hillary downstairs and into the car again. He tried to move her quickly so he could avoid talking to her.

"Oww, Kyle, this isn't a race" Hillary said.

"Sorry" Kyle said. He didn't think that through.

"I forgive you" Hillary said and smiled.

Kyle put Hillary in the car and walked over to Mark's car. He helped him rearrange the bags, because the trunk wouldn't close, and then they got in and drove away. Declan's car followed.

Dylan sat next to Hillary and she was disgusted with him, as was everyone else, so she didn't even look at him.

"Just so you know, we're through" Hillary said with attitude.

"That's okay, I got what I wanted" Dylan said with a wink.

Hillary and Jackie gasped. Declan pulled over the car and kicked Dylan out, leaving him on the side of the highway. Jackie didn't even care, she thought it was well deserved.

Three and a half hours later, they were back in Seattle. Home sweet home. Mark dropped Kyle, Jessie, and Lori off a few blocks away from their house because Nicole figured they'd be coming home on a school bus. And now they could say they got dropped off at school and walked home. Lori kissed Mark goodbye and Kyle and Jessie thanked him for the ride.

A few minutes later, they were knocking on the door of the house. Nicole answered quickly.

"Hey! You're home" Nicole said to all of them. She gave them individual hugs when they walked in. Kyle closed the front door.

"Did you guys have fun? Are you hungry?" Nicole asked. She was pretty happy they were back.

"Calm down mom, we came back from a field trip, not a war" Lori said.

"I know, I just missed you" Nicole said.

Lori felt a little guilty for her last comment and gave her mom another hug, before running up to her room.

Nicole told them to go unpack and she would make them something to eat. Kyle and Jessie did as she said. A few minted later Kyle snuck into Jessie's room.  
>The door was unlocked. He closed it behind himself.<p>

Jessie looked up from the bag she was unpacking, very surprised to see Kyle. He never came in her room during the day and he looked a little worried.

"Everything okay?" Jessie asked.

"We need to tell them" Kyle said.

Jessie could tell immediately what he meant. She felt nervous just thinking about it.

"Now?" Jessie asked surprised.

"No" Kyle said. He sat down on her bed. "But soon" he finished.

"I know, but can't we.."

"Jessie, we leave in less than a week" Kyle said.

"I know. It's just...can't it wait?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie" Kyle said.

"What?" Jessie said.

"They need to know" Kyle said.

Jessie finished unpacking and put her empty bag in the closet. She took a deep breath, trying as hard as she could to contain her fear and emotion.

"What if they won't let us be together?" Jessie asked, nearly whimpering. She was about to cry. A single tear dropped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

Kyle got up and went over to Jessie. He held both her hands and looked into her eyes. A look of pain washed over Jessie, even though she wasn't in physical pain. Seeing her like that made Kyle sad and he looked worse than she did.

"I'm not asking them for their permission. I'm asking them for their acceptance" Kyle said confidently.

Jessie took a moment to look at him a little longer, then nodded. Kyle hugged Jessie and she hugged him back and closed her eyes.

A minute later, Nicole unexpectedly barged in. They let go of each other.

"Jessie, are you okay?" Nicole asked.

She figured something was wrong with Jessie, and not Kyle because Jessie finally told her about Sarah's death. She kept it in for a while, but decided to tell her about a month ago. Plus she was her former therapist. Perhaps it was just her instinct.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jessie said convincingly.

"Alright, well the food is ready" Nicole said. She didn't really believe her.

"Okay" Jessie said.

Kyle followed Nicole out of the room to the kitchen. A minute later, Jessie joined them. The three of them sat down to eat.

"So how was the trip?" Nicole asked.

"Fine" Kyle said.

"It was good" Jessie said.

Jessie was going to say fine too, but she didn't want their answers to be identical. She was afraid Nicole would think they were hiding something, become suspicious, and find out where they really were this weekend.

"Learn anything new?" Nicole asked.

"No" Kyle said.

"Not really, but it was interesting to see the agricultural artifacts up close" Jessie said. She figured if she actually did go to the museum, she would probably know everything she was supposed to be learning already.

Jessie spoke up to cover up Kyle's unusual one worded responses. Kyle was too stressed out and preoccupied with his thoughts, to talk.

"Well that's good" Nicole said.

Jessie nervously flashed a quick smile and went back to eating her food. Nicole was instantly suspicious, due to Kyle's lack of words and Jessie's talking. Jessie may have gotten closer to the family but she was never especially enthusiastic, when she talked to her. And that's something Nicole always noticed.

"Did Lori pay attention?" Nicole asked.

Jessie looked up and hesitated.

"Uh..yeah. She did." Jessie said.

"Alright, now I know you're lying. What's wrong with you two?" Nicole asked.

Jessie looked confused.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Nicole asked. She stared at Kyle suspiciously.

Jessie didn't know what to do. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry Nicole, I didn't get much sleep last night, so that's why I'm not myself today" Kyle said.

"Oh...don't apologize Kyle. I'm sorry I accused you both of hiding something" Nicole said. She felt bad.

Kyle and Jessie nodded.

"Why don't you go to sleep for a while and I'll wake you up later" Nicole said.

"Okay" Kyle said as he stood up. He put his dish in the dishwasher and headed out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Kyle" Nicole said.

Kyle turned back.

"Amanda stopped by yesterday. She was looking for you" Nicole said.

"Okay" Kyle said.

"She asked where you were. I told her you were on a field trip. She was pretty anxious to see you. You should give her a call" Nicole said.

"I don't talk to her anymore" Kyle said calmly then walked out of the room.

When Kyle was out of the room Nicole sighed and turned to Jessie.

"What ever happened between them? They made such a good couple" Nicole said.

Jessie shrugged and shook her head, telling Nicole she didn't know. She could never tell Nicole that Amanda caught Kyle kissing her in his room, a while ago and that caused her to break up with Kyle. (episode: electric kiss)

She nervously gulped and finished her food. Lori entered the room and sat down to eat.

Josh spotted Kyle from the top of the stairs as Kyle walked to his room.

"Kyle!" Josh yelled.

Josh rushed down the stairs to Kyle.

"Kyle, you gotta help me" Josh said.

"With what?" Kyle asked.

"You have to talk to mom and dad for me" Josh said.

"They grounded you?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah" Josh said.

"For what?" Kyle asked.

"Is that important?" Josh asked with attitude.

"Yes" Kyle said.

"Okay fine" Josh said. He walked into Kyle's room and Kyle followed.

"Alright, Andy slept over and we got caught" Josh admitted.

"Oh" Kyle said.

"We didn't do anything, I'm innocent" Josh said.

"I believe you, but you still had a girl in your bed. That's against the rules" Kyle said. Oh the irony.

"Now you sound like dad. Will you talk to them or not?" Josh asked.

"Okay, I'll try" Kyle said.

"Thanks man, you're awesome" Josh said and put out his fist to Kyle.

Kyle banged his fist against Josh's.

"Oww, jeez, I liked you better when you were weak" Josh said and left the room.

Kyle smiled to himself and closed his door. He looked at his tub and realized that he hadn't layed in it for a long time. Kyle was starting to like sleeping in a bed, he's been doing it every night. Or maybe he just liked it because Jessie was there, he wasn't sure. But he was sure that he wanted to lay down, and that's exactly what he did. He planned on talking to Nicole and Stephen for josh a little later when Stephen got home from his work seminar.

An hour later...

The doorbell rang and Lori got up to answer it.

"Oh it's you" Lori said, rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Kyle around?" Declan asked.

Lori nodded and let him in. Declan went straight to Kyle room. The slamming of the door woke him up.

"Dude, I got problems" Declan said.

Kyle stood up lazily while wiping his eyes.

"What problems?" Kyle asked.

"I told Jackie I love her" Declan said.

"Why is that a problem?" Kyle asked.

"Because...I don't" Declan said.

"Then why did you..."

"She said she loved me first and I didn't wanna make her feel bad. I mean what am I supposed to say, I'll date you for four months but I don't love you?" Declan said frantically as he paced back and forth.

"Why don't you.."

"I love someone else" Declan said with guilt as he stopped pacing.

Kyle was a bit annoyed he kept cutting him off mid sentence.

"Who?" Kyle asked with shock.

Declan looked shamefully at his hands.

"Lori" Kyle stated.

A moment later Declan looked up.

"What would you do?" Declan asked quietly.

Kyle hesitated and made his way over to his computer chair. He sat down and thought for a minute.

"I would find out how she feels about me...without damaging her current relationship" Kyle said.

Declan thought.

"Thanks Kyle, that's good advice" he said before he left Kyle's room.

Later that night...

Jessie just changed into her pajamas and laid down in her bed. It was around 11:30, so Kyle wasn't there yet. She took the chance to clear her mind before he came in. They were planning on strategizing ways to tell Nicole and Stephen about their relationship.

Kyle was in the living room, playing video games with Josh and Declan. His negotiating skills were pretty good, he got Josh his video game and phone privileges back. Kyle was starting to wonder if he should of chose to study law instead of medicine. He would of made one hell of a lawyer.

"Ten minutes boys" Nicole said. Referring to how much time before they had to go to sleep.  
>It was a Sunday and Josh had school in the morning. Declan had to go home and Kyle had to finish packing up his room. Though he was almost done.<p>

"Yes Mrs. Trager" Declan said. He was hoping she might give them more time.

"Nice try Declan, good night" Nicole said with a smile, then went upstairs to sleep.

Five minutes later.

"Be right back" Declan said as he set his controller down.

"Hurry up" Josh said. They would loose the game without him playing on their team.

Declan got up to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Okay Hills, I'll come over tomorrow, bye" Lori said then hung up the phone.

Declan was outside the kitchen waiting for Lori to finish her call. When it finally ended he didn't hesitate to walk in. Lori turned and saw him. She paused for a moment while looking into his eyes. Lori broke the eye contact, then looked back again. Declan was giving Lori 'The Trager gaze' as Hillary named it. Lori recognized it well and looked away.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"I think you know" Declan said bravely as he walked toward her.

"Excuse me?" Lori said.

Declan cornered Lori against the counter and kissed her for exactly eleven seconds, before Lori came back to reality. She pushed his face away from hers as he still cornered her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lori asked.

Declan looked at her confused. He thought she wanted it too.

"Are you insane?" Lori asked.

Lori was getting angrier at Declan for not responding.

"...I thought...you wanted it?" Declan said yelling the last part.

"Why would you think that? What is wrong with you? You have a girlfriend. And I have a boyfriend!" Lori yelled.

"Who Mark? I hate that guy!" Declan yelled back.

Lori hesitated. What was happening? She felt some of her old feelings for Declan start coming back. She didn't know what to do.

"...Well...it doesn't matter, I like him" Lori said.

Lori pushed Declan off and walked out. Declan blocked the kitchen doorway.

"But you don't love him, do you?" Declan asked.

"That's none of your business!" Lori yelled.

"You used to love me!" Declan yelled.

Lori didn't know what to say. Her emotions were all over the place. So she did what she did best, come up with snappy comebacks. They always seemed to get her out of sticky situations.

"Love you? Oh please, don't flatter yourself!" Lori said then pushed him from the doorway and went to her room.

Declan stood there for a few seconds, letting her words process through his mind. Then he turned to the front door and slammed it on his way out.

Kyle and Josh heard the whole thing, they were being loud enough. They knew they shouldn't interfere so they stayed in the living room.

"Yikes" Josh said as he played the game mindlessly.

"You win, Game over" the TV said.

"Nice, you wanna go again?" Josh asked.

"Josh, get to bed" Stephen said tiredly. Nicole sent him down.

"Damn" Josh said as he got off the couch. He went upstairs.

"Goodnight Kyle" Stephen said as he walked upstairs.

Kyle stood up and walked into the hall.

"Goodnight" Kyle said. He waited until the bedroom doors closed then he entered Jessie room and locked the door.

Jessie was sitting up in her bed, with her legs under the covers, on her laptop. Kyle sat too and moved in closer to her, with their arms and legs touching.

"Hi" Jessie said quietly as she faced him.

"Hi" Kyle said.

"I'm tired, can we talk about telling them tomorrow?" Jessie asked.

"This is the only chance we have to talk in private" Kyle said.

Jessie sunk down and pulled the blanket over her head.

Kyle smiled and shook his head. Then he sunk down next to her. He grabbed her small waist and pulled her toward him until they were chest to chest and face to face.

"Please" he whispered.

Kyle didn't necessarily want to talk about this either but he knew if they didn't, they wouldn't know how to go about telling them. How would they say it? When would they say it? They definitely couldn't tell them last minute. This was Kyle's biggest secret since he told his family about his abilities and where he really came from. He imagined it now- Jessie and himself were leaving for college- "Bye Nicole, bye Stephen, did I mention that we're in love? See you at Christmas!".

Jessie kissed Kyle passionately for a few seconds.

"Please" Jessie said.

If Jessie could avoid telling them ever, she would. Their approval meant so much more to her than anyone could understand. She desperately feared loosing the only family she had. Her mom was dead and her father was a traitor so the Tragers were everything to her. At first, when she moved in, Jessie saw how much the family meant to Kyle. And it didn't really make sense to her because she never had someone to care about her like that, and she was grieving at the time. But now she understood what love really was. And Jessie never wanted to be without it again.

"Nicole is working tomorrow, can't we talk about it then?" Jessie asked as she buried her head in Kyle's chest.

She sounded muffled but Kyle heard every word.

"Okay" Kyle said as he held her close.

Jessie kissed Kyle on the cheek and closed her eyes. Kyle smoothed Jessie's hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you" Kyle whispered.

"I love you more" Jessie whispered back.

Kyle smiled and closed his eyes.

They went to sleep, knowing they only had five days left to wrap up their life, put it in a box, and ship it to U.W, a.k.a their knew home. Only five days to tell Nicole and Stephen that they had been lying to them for months and ask them for acceptance and a bit of forgiveness. Hopefully they'll get what they've been aching for and everything will work out, so they can move on to the new chapter in their lives and live, knowing they have a family that loves them and supports them, back home.

Thanks so much for reading. :D

* * *Please Review* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

You guys, I know it seems like I'm always making up excuses for updating late and I'm sorry. I've just been so obsessed with the hunger games lately because my sister recommended it to me, so after I read the first book, I fell in love with it and read the other two. And my guinea pig just died so I'm really distracted. But I finished the books and I'm more focused now. I'm not going to abandon the story, I promise. When it ends it will have a proper ending. Personal problems or not, the story goes on! :)  
>If you're still with me you're awesome! Thanks for the great reviews and favoriting the story.<br>By the way, I recommend you read the hunger games trilogy. Just amazing!

**-Angela**

* * *

><p>Tuesday afternoon, Jessie had finished packing up all her stuff. It didn't take long because her room was very organized. She sat at the empty desk with her laptop, looking at her acceptance letter to U.W. They offered her and Kyle full scholarships for their exceptional academic levels. Nicole and Stephen were so proud. Jessie wondered how something as simple as a piece of paper could have such great meaning to her. She was forgetting that she had to talk to Nicole and Stephen about the secret her and Kyle were hiding from them. The feeling of happiness, temporarily replaced her feeling of anxiety. It was nice, to not be consumed by stress, even for a few minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>Josh sat in the living room alone, watching TV. That was pretty much all he could do at the moment. He was still grounded for having Andy over. Nicole and Stephen took most of his privileges away and he could only use the TV and call Andy for a limited time. TV started to get boring after a while and Andy was staying after school for some group art project, so he couldn't call her. The doorbell unexpectedly rang and Josh jumped off the couch to answer it. He swung open the door and there stood Hillary. She was using crutches.<p>

"What happened to you?" Josh asked as he moved back and opened the door wider.

Hillary entered and Josh closed the door.

"Just a little accident. Now be a good boy and get Lori for me" Hillary said with a smile.

Josh rolled his eyes and ran upstairs to get Lori. He hated when Hillary still treated him like he was five, it annoyed him.

Kyle came out of his room with a box of stuff he was throwing away. It was mostly garbage, old papers, a shirt that was to small on him, and those old pictures of Amanda he drew. He was heading outside to dispose of it but was stopped by Hillary's presence.

"Kyle!" Hillary greeted.

"Hi" Kyle said. He looked around discreetly for a second, then at her.

Hillary hugged the side of him quickly, since he was carrying a box.

"So how have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" Hillary said.

Kyle was confused and he hesitated.

"We saw each other two days ago..." Kyle said.

"We did? Oh right! I've been on painkillers, I can't remember a thing sometimes" Hillary said and laughed slightly.

Kyle nodded with a small forced polite smile.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle asked.

"Kind of crappy but my back feels so much better" Hillary said.

Kyle had been thinking a lot about how he accidentally healed her back. He felt bad for her at the moment which caused an emotional trigger, which healed her by accident.

"That's good" Kyle said quietly.

"She's coming" Josh groaned as he came downstairs.

"Thanks Joshy" Hillary said.

Josh rolled his eyes and walked to the front door. He opened it.

"Come on Kyle, that trash isn't gonna take its self out" Josh said. He could tell Kyle wanted to get away from her.

Kyle quickly walked out the door. Josh followed and closed the door behind them.

Lori came down the stairs.

"What are you doing here? I was coming over. You shouldn't be moving around too much" Lori said.

"I know, but you took too long" Hillary said.

Lori shook her head and helped Hillary upstairs.

"Thanks" Kyle said as they walked to the curb.

"No problem" Josh said.

Kyle put the box down on the curb. Josh looked at the box and saw something familiar.

"Hey I remember this" Josh said as he grabbed a shirt out of the box. "I let you have this when you first moved in...well officially" Josh said.

"Yeah, it doesn't fit anymore. Nicole said I should throw it out" Kyle said. Kyle didn't really want to though, he was a sentimental pack rat.

"That was before mom bought you your own clothes" Josh said.

Kyle nodded and they both reflected on the memories. Josh glanced to the right and saw someone heading their way. He nudged Kyle.

"Ex girlfriend alert" Josh said. He tossed the shirt to Kyle and went back in the house.

Kyle swung the shirt over his shoulder and faced Amanda as she approached him. He thought he'd hang on to the shirt, after all.

"Hey Kyle" Amanda said.

"Hi" Kyle replied.

"I came by on Saturday, but Mrs. Trager said you were on a school field trip" Amanda said.

"Yeah" Kyle said.

"That's weird, I didn't hear about any field trip" Amanda said.

"Oh uh..it was for..U.W" Kyle lied.

"Oh, Why? Amanda asked a bit confused. "Are they offering you a scholarship when you graduate?" She asked enthusiastically.

Kyle just remembered that Amanda knew nothing about him leaving for college early. He didn't feel like explaining it all to her, because he was trying to avoid her.

"Something like that" Kyle said nervously.

"That great, your so smart" Amanda said with a smile.

Kyle smiled politely again.

"So, how are you?" Amanda asked.

"I'm okay" Kyle said. He kept eying the front door of his house, wanting to go inside.

"Are you sure? You seem a little on edge" Amanda said as she moved closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
>She noticed that he'd been working out and he got taller. He looked dramatically different to her. Amanda really missed being around Kyle.<p>

Kyle nodded.

"What's this?" Amanda asked as she leaned down and went through the box.

"Just some old things" Kyle said distantly.

Amanda saw the pictures he was throwing away, of her. She felt hurt but she didn't want to look weak in front of Kyle, so she ignored them and stood up because she had a reason for coming to talk to him. She put her hand back on his shoulder.

Kyle was getting stressed out. There seemed to be so many obstacles in the way of him and Jessie being together in peace. Nicole and Stephen for one, and now Hillary and Amanda were trying to get him to themselves. Kyle had to stop this now, before Jessie found out. He didn't want her to be jealous, especially since she had no reason to be. Jessie was the only girl in Kyle's eyes. He really hoped she knew that.

"Amanda" Kyle said as he stepped back. He let her know he knew what she was doing.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Kyle, I just want to be friends" Amanda said. She lied.

"I can't" Kyle said.

"Why not?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Because...we have to much history. I already told you that you make Jessie uncomfortable...What we had...it's over now" Kyle said.

"It doesn't have to be" Amanda said.

"You want to be more than friends and I don't want that" Kyle said.

"Kyle you're right. But we're each others first love" Amanda said. She moved closer to him again and grabbed his hand. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Amanda asked.

Kyle looked down. He wondered how many times he had to push her away. Though he didn't want to be with her, It was still hard for him to repeat himself. Kyle wasn't a rude person and he didn't like hurting anyone. He could sense Jessie's emotions at that moment. He could tell she was watching them but he didn't look at the window. He looked back to Amanda and pulled his hand away.

"First loves are important Kyle. You can't give up on them" Amanda said sadly as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"...I'm sorry Amanda" Kyle said. He paused, then shifted his body to leave.

Amanda grabbed his arm. He turned his head to her.

"Please Kyle" Amanda said quietly with more tears.

Kyle felt sadness and frustration. Sad he was hurting Amanda and frustrated that she wouldn't understand what he was trying to say. He exhaled.

"..Jessie may be my second love but I know that she's my last" Kyle said.

Amanda didn't reply to him but Kyle got the feeling she finally understood.  
>Kyle looked at Amanda one more time before walking away, out of her grasp and into the house.<p>

Jessie watched Kyle and Amanda from the window. She felt guilty for spying. She knew Kyle loved her more than anything (he told her all the time) but she couldn't fight the jealousy. She saw Amanda crying and knows Kyle's weak spot is tears.

He walked through the door. At this point she felt embarrassed because she could tell Kyle knew she was watching. Jessie moved from the window nonchalantly and fidgeted with the closest object to her, a dining room chair. Kyle locked the front door and looked to his left. He made it seem like he just noticed her there when he walked over. Kyle put his arm around Jessie as he pulled her closer to himself and kissed her. It wasn't that long, about five seconds. But he kissed her like he'd been aching for her. Kyle didn't even look around to see if anyone was watching. When he stopped, Jessie looked very confused and shocked. He had never kissed her out in the open like that. Nicole was just in the next room. Her eyes darted around in the distance of the house. Josh walked by with his basketball. He smirked at them, knowing what they were doing. Jessie stepped back, finding herself a little annoyed at Josh. Kyle turned to him and Josh resumed out the door.

"Josh, where are you going?" Nicole called from the kitchen.

Josh stopped in place. "I'm going to the backyard to play basketball" Josh said with irritation in his voice. "If that's okay with you" he muttered angrily under his breath. He was sick of being grounded and technically he wasn't breaking any rules.

"Okay, dinner's in an hour" Nicole said, ignoring the hostility in his voice.

Josh hand gestured Kyle to come with him. Kyle gave Jessie a kiss on the cheek then walked out with Josh.

Leaving Jessie to her thoughts. She found that whole scene very strange.

"Kyle only kisses me behind closed doors. Why was he risking it? Maybe he was trying to get caught, to get it over with. But that couldn't be, we talked about how we could tell them just this morning when everyone left. We had a plan. And why didn't he address that I was spying on him? I know he saw me. Maybe he didn't care. He didn't last time.. If he was upset with me he would of said so. We don't hide anything from each other" Jessie said.

Her expression was confused.

After Kyle left she went upstairs to talk to Lori. Jessie explained the situation to Lori and Hillary. She didn't know why she chose them as confidants since they were the biggest gossips she knew.

"Okay, Jessie calm down. You're talking crazy. I'm sure it's nothing" Lori said.

"Yeah Jessie bear" Hillary said in agreement.

Jessie raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"That's not my name" Jessie said quietly. Still confused, because Hillary knows her name, she's sure of it. Jessie begins to wonder if she's still on the painkillers.

"It's just a nickname Jessie" Lori said informatively.

"Oh" Jessie said.

Jessie may of been the smartest person in the room but when she didn't pick up on something Hillary and Lori said, it could make her feel like the stupidest. She didn't always understand their way with words or humor. Jessie always hated when that happened, she thought she wasn't normal because she couldn't understand other teenage girls, like herself.

"Doesn't Kyle have a nickname for you?" Hillary asked.

Jessie shook her head.

"Well sometimes when he wakes me up he calls me Jess. Does that count?" Jessie asked.

"Aww he comes in your room to wake you up?" Hillary asked.

"No, he sleeps in my room" Jessie said.

Lori looked at Jessie with wide eyes. She had no idea.

"What? How long has that been happening?" Lori asked.

"...A while now" Jessie said. She was puzzled at their shock. Kyle slept in her room every night since their relationship started. She was very used to it.

There was a minute of silence.

"Are you guys ever going to tell mom and dad?" Lori asked.

"Yeah we're planning on it" Jessie said.

"This is so secretive. I didn't know you had it in you Jessie-bear" Hillary said.

Jessie wasn't fond of that nickname, but she didn't say anything. And apparently neither was Lori. She was rolling her eyes.

"And you guys aren't sleeping together?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"That reminds me, did anything happen in Vancouver?" Hillary asked. She didn't sound like she would be happy if something did happen, she sounded like she would get jealous.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Lori said.

Nicole entered. "There you are" Nicole said to Jessie. "I've been looking all over for you" Nicole said.

"Oh my goodness. Hillary what happened?" Nicole asked, suddenly seeing the casts and crutches.

"I fell on the bus Mrs. Trager" Hillary said sadly, like she was begging for sympathy. She lied just as well as Lori.

"That's horrible" Nicole said with sympathy.

"Okay mom, see you at dinner" Lori said to rush Nicole out of the room.

Jessie and Nicole left the room and went downstairs.

Meanwhile outside...

Josh steals the ball from Kyle and makes his third shot in the game.

"Woooh" Josh cheers with excitement and exhaustion. They haven't stopped playing for a while and the game was pretty intense, before Kyle stopped trying.

"You okay? That was an easy shot" Josh said.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kyle said.

Kyle was thinking about moving out. It was really distracting him lately. He knew from the beginning this would be hard but it was harder now that it was coming up. His room was packed away in cardboard boxes and he would move all his stuff there on Thursday. Jessie's too. College would bring many good things into his life but leaving home would take things out of it. Like playing basketball with Josh. He was really going to miss him. Josh was his brother, blood related or not. Kyle was going to miss a lot of things but he wasn't regretting his choice to leave. It meant he could finally be with Jessie freely and intellectually stimulate his mind. Those are the two things he's wanted for a long time.

"I can't believe you're really leaving" Josh said as he tossed the ball to Kyle and picked up his water bottle.  
>He could remember Nicole bringing Kyle home like it was just yesterday.<p>

Kyle nodded. He was surprised Josh was thinking the same thing he was.

"Hey..you think you can get Andy and me into any awesome college parties?" Josh asked with a laughing tone.

Kyle smiled. "I'll do my best" He said.

Josh nodded then drank from the bottle. He didn't know if he could bring himself to say he'd miss Kyle. Though he definitely would. The news of him leaving was hard on him. But he tried to be supportive. He was going to help Kyle bring his boxes to his dorm this Thursday. In the meantime he just enjoyed hanging out with him.

Kyle dribbled the ball down the court and slam dunked the ball into the hoop. Josh watched in amazement.

"Okay, you gotta teach me that" Josh said.

Meanwhile in the house...

"Jessie I have to be honest..." Nicole said as she washed the dishes.

Jessie was a few feet away peeling vegetables on the counter. She looked up for a few seconds.

"Okay?" Jessie said cautiously.

"I didn't call you down here help me cook. I was actually hoping we could talk" Nicole said.

Jessie exhaled quietly and dropped the peeler and the vegetables. She turned around and leaned her back on the counter as she crossed her arms. Jessie was somehow expecting this, but she wasn't angry. Nicole always tried to make her open up to her. Like she had something to hide and she wasn't telling her. Though, she was kind of right.

"You're not my therapist anymore..." Jessie said quietly while looking down.

"Jessie I know that. It's just you're leaving soon and I want you to know, if you ever need to talk..you can always come home. And I'll be here for you" Nicole said gently.

Jessie nodded.

Nicole thought she failed once again with trying to get through to Jessie. A moment passed.

"I need to go do the laundry, I'll be right back" Nicole said.

She started to leave the room.

"Nicole" Jessie said.

Nicole turned back.

"Thank you" Jessie said.

Nicole smiled and felt like she finally got through to Jessie a little. She left the room and went to do the laundry.

Hillary limped down the stairs and went home. A half hour later Nicole, Josh, Kyle and Jessie sat around the table, eating dinner. Stephen called and was going to be late so they started without him. Nicole was going over moving arrangements, classes, and just about everything they needed to do from now until the move. She kept saying how much she would miss them.

"Orientation is on Wednesday, and you move your stuff in on Thursday" Nicole said.

"I never thought you would leave the house before I did" Lori said to Kyle.

"Keep up those bad grades and I'll be leaving before you" Josh said.

"Shut up" Lori said.

"Josh, apologize" Nicole said.

The house phone rang and Josh sprang from his seat.

"Josh sit down" Nicole said.

"It's Andy" Josh said.

"We're eating dinner, you can talk to her tomorrow. Sit down" Nicole demanded.

Josh stood there looking at Nicole in disbelief. She knew he'd been waiting for her call since he got home from school. He was getting angry.

"No" Josh said with attitude. He stormed out and went upstairs to his room.

Stephen came through the door just in time to hear Josh, and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late, Josh problems?" Stephen asked as he took a seat.

"Yep" Nicole said.

A few minutes passed by and Nicole noticed Kyle wasn't eating much and he seemed pretty spaced out. She became concerned. She discreetly observed him.

"Kyle is everything alright?" Nicole asked.

Kyle looked up from his daze of thoughts.

"I'm okay" he said.

Nicole nodded. Her motherly instincts were telling her something was wrong. At first she thought maybe she was being a little too paranoid, about her vibe from Jessie but now Kyle was acting weird and she was certain they were hiding something. Kyle and Jessie were a packaged deal, they were always very in sync to one another. A lot of the time, they got upset because the other was upset. Maybe this was one of those times, and Kyle was acting strange because he was concerned for Jessie. Or maybe the other way around. She sensed something since they got back from the field trip and was desperate to find out the issue. She thought maybe she'd try confronting them together, after dinner.

They went on eating. Kyle was unusually quiet, but no one said anything about it. Stephen was talking about U.W as well. He was teasing Kyle and Jessie about how he'd be keeping his eye on them at school. Since he worked there now.

So after dinner when everyone cleared out of the kitchen, they offered to help clean up, like they always did, except Nicole usually turned them down. But she didn't this time. They finished pretty quickly and headed out of the kitchen.

"Guys, wait" Nicole called.

Kyle and Jessie came back.

"Did we forget something?" Kyle asked, thinking maybe he forgot to clean a dish.

"No, I just thought we could...sit for a minute" Nicole said.

She didn't want to say "talk" because they might think they were in trouble or something. Nicole didn't really give them a choice, she gestured them back into the dining room. She sat on one side of the table and they sat on the other. After a short hesitation, Nicole began.

"You know you could tell me anything, right?" Nicole asked.

Jessie nodded expectantly. Kyle was starting to understand when Jessie said Nicole was being suspicious. He wondered what she would say next.

"I don't know what's going on with you two, but I'm very concerned" Nicole said.

Stephen walked by the dining room and caught Nicole's last sentence. He turned back with concern of his own and entered the room. He furrowed his brow and shrugged at Nicole. She nodded him over and he sat down next to her.

"Is this about Latnok? Are you in trouble?" Stephen asked them with a low voice.

Nicole looked at them in fear, thinking Stephen made a good point. She wondered why she didn't think of that.

Seeing the fear in their eyes, Kyle had to clear it up immediately.

"No it's nothing like that" Kyle said.

Stephen sighed in relief.

"Then what is it?" Nicole asked, picking up on Kyle implying that it was something.

Kyle and Jessie went silent. Kyle glanced at Jessie, thinking maybe now was the time to tell them. And of course she understood what he was trying to tell her. She could feel her whole face get hot. She was short of breath, probably because she was holding it. Then that's when she felt the heat traveling through her body. The chemical reaction of nervousness and fear, it was just too much to bear.

"I can't do this right now" Jessie said as she got up from the table and headed straight out the front door. She closed it behind herself.

Kyle stood immediately to go after her.

"Kyle, she needs the air. Give her a little while" Stephen said.

Kyle kept his eyes on the window behind Nicole and Stephen, desperate to run to Jessie's side.

Now Nicole had no doubt that something was terribly wrong. She felt so upset and helpless. Nicole was on the verge of crying. Stephen cradled his arm around her for comfort as he frowned at Kyle, unsure of what to say.

"Kyle, why don't you think you could trust us?..." Nicole asked sadly.

A few very silent minutes later, in which Nicole shed a few tears and wiped them away, Kyle swallowed a few times trying to say something.

"I love her" Kyle choked out.

"What?" Stephen asked. Kyle's words were too low to make out.

"I love Jessie" Kyle said more clearly.

Nicole and Stephen hesitated.

"Well we all love Jessie, she's part of the family" Nicole said, not knowing what to make of Kyles random comment.

"No...I mean, I really love her" Kyle said, trying to get out his message/confession.

He looked at Stephen with raised eyebrows hoping maybe he would get it. And he did. He raises his eyebrows as well at Nicole and now she understood.

When Jessie got outside relief rushed over her. Like it always did when it rained. She was a few blocks away, still walking, not going anywhere in particular. Good thing she had sleeves on, or else she'd be a lot colder. Jessie just wanted to clear her head so she just kept walking until she reached that park close to the house. The one with the old fashion lamp post. The one where Kyle declared his love for her. She stood where she did that night. Thinking back on the memories that took place here. Sometimes if Foss let them out of training early they came here to talk and watch the sun come up before they had to get home. Jessie liked to use this park as an escape, it was strangely peaceful and the rain made the plants and flowers look beautiful. But then Jessie remembered how worried Kyle was that night when she left the house. She quickly decided it was best to go home, for Kyle's sake.

When she was two blocks away from home she saw him running towards her. Jessie met him halfway down the block. The rain got heavier. Kyle was drenched and his hair was in his face.  
>Jessie crossed her arms because she was getting cold. They waited a minute before saying anything. She examined his face which was covered in relief.<p>

"You told them...didn't you" Jessie said.

Kyle nodded and Jessie nodded back.

"...How do you feel?" Kyle asked with a bit of hesitation.

They spoke a little louder than usual to be heard over the rain.

Jessie hesitated too.

"We don't have to hide anymore. So...I feel better" Jessie said like she was trying to convince herself. She nodded in reassurance.

Jessie stepped forward and swept Kyles hair out his face. She smiled a little when she could see his eyes again.

"Let's go home" Jessie said.

Kyle and Jessie walked home quickly and when they got to the door Jessie said:

"How are they taking it?"

"Let's find out" Kyle said sarcastically, dreading it.

They didn't say much of anything when he told them. Too shocked and speechless. But there was no telling exactly what they would say when they were ready to vocalize their feelings. Nicole and Stephen were upstairs talking. Since they ate dinner already and it was getting dark, Kyle and Jessie decided to call it an early night. In their own rooms of course. They wanted to prepare themselves for what would be said to them in the morning.

Kyle and Jessie spent a half hour talking telepathically back and forth. Sometimes the connection wasn't strong enough to go distances but it was very strong tonight. They didn't talk about the obvious though, they didn't want to go to bed stressed.

"I was thinking maybe we could enter another science contest at U.W and give the money to Jackie. You know, because of her debt problem" Jessie said.

"I didn't think of that. Good idea" Kyle said.

A few minutes later they said goodnight and I love you. Jessie fell asleep soon after but Kyle didn't. He was trying to adjust back to his tub but it wasn't easy. Around one A.M he heard some thrashing around upstairs. He listened carefully and it sounded like it was coming from Josh's room. Kyle checked the family heartbeats and they were all there, no extra ones. So he made his way upstairs and opened Josh's door.

Josh was searching through a drawer in his nightstand. But something seemed very off with him. First of all, he didn't even look up when Kyle opened the door. Second of all the room was a complete mess, and third, it reeked of beer.

"Josh" Kyle called.

Josh looked up like he was startled.

"What are you looking for?" Kyle asked.

He looked like he was trying to remember something. Kyle noticed his laptop thrown on the floor.

"I can't remember" Josh said.

Josh's speech was slurred.

Kyle closed the door.

"You've been drinking" Kyle said with annoyance and some anger.

"No..." Josh said, then started laughing.

Kyle shushed him and pushed the drawer back in the night stand. Josh stumbled back into bed, holding his left arm.

"Why were you drinking?" Kyle asked.

"Uh..correction..." Josh said as he picked up an open beer bottle and drank down the rest of it. "I am drinking" he finished.

Kyle snatched the bottle from his hands, pulling his arm with it.

"Ah" Josh muttered in pain as he yanked his arm back. "Take it easy" Josh said.

"How'd you cut your arm?" Kyle asked, noticing the blood.

"I have no idea. But you cant tell mom, okay" Josh said tiredly.

"You have school in the morning, how are you going to hide it?" Kyle asked.

"Tell them I'm sick" Josh said.

"I can't lie again" Kyle said quietly.

"When do you ever lie?" Josh asked as he opened another beer bottle.

Kyle gave him a look of discontent.

"Calm down, it's for you" Josh said with a laugh as he passed it to Kyle.

"I don't drink" Kyle said.

"That's not what I remember" Josh said.

"Oh now you remember something" Kyle said under his breath.

Josh was referring to when Declan, himself and Kyle went to that bar that serves minors. Kyle got drunk so he could forget about Amanda. Who recently dumped him. (episode: in the company of men)

He grabbed Josh's arm bluntly and healed it for him. The blood dissolved back into his skin and it looked like nothing happened.

"Thanks" Josh said as he examined his arm. He pinched it.

"Hey, I'm just saying you drank a lot when Amanda dumped you" Josh said.

"That was a mistake" Kyle said.

"So, you still did it" Josh said.

Kyle opened the room windows to air out the smell of beer.

"Why are you drinking beer? And how did you even get it?" Kyle asked.

"I had it for a while. I kept it around in case I needed it. And I did" Josh replied.

"You're too young" Kyle said as he collected all the visible bottles.

Josh gave him a sarcastic look that said "And you're not?". Kyle glared at him and he backed off.

"How many did you have?" Kyle asked.

"Ehh, I stopped counting at four. It doesn't matter, what's done is done" Josh said.

Kyle was afraid that he was a bad influence on Josh. Nicole and Stephen wouldn't be happy about this for sure. He felt like a liar. He wanted to stop but he just kept piling on the lies. Lately the guilt really consumed him.

"Give me that" Kyle muttered angrily.

Josh handed the bottle over. Kyle drank it rather quickly. He convinced himself he'd just have one, to calm his nerves but ended up having three. After that he went back to his room to sleep.

In the morning...  
>Things went on normally like it always did. Lori went to school, Stephen went to work. Josh somehow got Nicole to believe he was too sick to go to school, without opening his door. And Nicole had a few errands to run. Jessie got up early because she went to bed early. She ate a quick breakfast, went for a jog, showered, and watched TV. Kyle was still asleep so she didn't go talk to him. But around twelve she wondered if he was sick, he never slept this late. So she went to wake him up.<p>

"Kyle, wake up" Jessie said as she leaned down to him.

To her surprise, Kyle was already awake. He had tired eyes and was moving lazily.

"You okay?" Jessie asked curiously.

Kyle looked her in the eyes and hesitated.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kyle said.

Jessie stood and offered him her hand to help him up. He took it. Kyle yawned and stepped out of his tub.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Twelve" Jessie replied.

"Are you sick? You never sleep this late" Jessie asked. She felt Kyle's forehead for a fever.

"Just a headache" Kyle said groggily.

Jessie was going to suggest an aspirin but Kyle kissed her suddenly. Catching her off guard, Jessie opened her eyes during the kiss. She looked confused and tasted alcohol on his breath. She pulled back quickly.

"Were you drinking?" Jessie asked, appalled at him.

Her voice raised, hurt Kyle's head. The hangover was present.

"Yeah" Kyle said as he put a hand over his eyes. The sun coming through the windows was also hurting his head.

Jessie heard Nicole opening the front door and didn't want her to catch them in here alone so she headed out of the room.

"We're not done" Jessie warned. She found herself surprised and disappointed at him. Jessie shook her head on the way out while closing the door.

Kyle knew what he did was stupid, but he didn't know why he did it anyway. He also knew that he was in trouble and he deserved it. And that didn't make him feel any better. He laid back in his tub again and pulled the blanket over his head.

Jessie met Nicole at the door. Nicole closed the door and set her stuff down.

"Hi" Nicole said hesitantly.

"Can we talk?" Jessie said gently.

Nicole nodded and Jessie followed her into the living room. They sat down on the couch. Jessie on one end, Nicole on the other. A minute of mutual silence passed.

"Are you angry?" Jessie asked while staring at the TV that wasn't on.

"No Jessie, I'm not angry" Nicole said as she shook her head. She was being very calm.

"You're not?" Jessie asked.

"No. I suppose it was inevitable. I know how much you mean to each other. Though, Stephen and I talked about this last night and we don't appreciate you and Kyle going behind out backs and lying to us" Nicole said.

"I know, and I'm sorry" Jessie said.

"Why did you lie?" Nicole asked.

"Because you said we couldn't be together while we live under the same roof and..."

"You love him" Nicole said.

Jessie nodded.

"Nicole, don't blame Jessie. It was my idea" Kyle said as he walked into the room.

Kyle looked a lot better because he altered the polarity of his liver, ridding him of his hangover.

"Kyle" Jessie said.

He brushed her off.

"I told her I loved her first" Kyle admitted.

"Kyle, please sit" Nicole said.

Kyle sat in an arm chair. Nicole faced them both.

"How long has this been going on?" Nicole asked.

She sounds indifferent. Kyle and Jessie don't know what to make of it. But they know honesty is the only option now.

"Almost a month" Kyle said.

Kyle and Jessie make quick eye contact.

"You deliberately disobeyed us" Nicole said.

"That's why I wanted to get a dorm room so we didn't have to lie to you and Stephen anymore. You both have done so much for me. You took me in and made me feel like I actually belonged here. I hated lying to you" Jessie said, her voice cracking a bit towards the end.

She was getting emotional again and tearing up a little. Kyle looked at her with sympathy, wanting to hug her. But he decided against it, since Nicole wasn't used to seeing them in that way yet.

Jessie was finally opening up, something Nicole had been trying to make her do since they've known each other. Seeing her obvious guilt and sincerity made Nicole understand her more.

"Oh Jessie" Nicole said quietly. Nicole was touched.

She scooted over to Jessie and gave her a hug. A few minutes later when Jessie calmed down, Nicole asked:

"Is that why you're both leaving? So you don't have to disobey me?" Nicole asked. She looked at Jessie then Kyle.

"Well not initially but after thinking about it, I realized I could move into a dorm. And Kyle and I could be together without breaking any rules. But he said he wanted to come with me, even though he doesn't really have to" Jessie said.

"I want to" Kyle replied.

Jessie's phone started to ring from her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"It's Jackie" Jessie said.

"Go ahead" Nicole said.

Jessie took the phone into her room.

"Hey Jackie" Jessie said.

"Jessie, great news! I had to pull some strings with the dorm adviser but I got the spare room in my apartment saved for you" Jackie said.

"Really?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay with you" Jackie said.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to live with someone I actually know" Jessie said.

Jackie laughed.

"That's great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Do you and Kyle need any help moving your stuff?" Jackie said.

"No, my brother Josh is helping us" Jessie said.

"Okay. See you soon. Bye Jessie" Jackie said.

"Bye Jackie" Jessie said.

Jessie smiled from the good news.

"Oh so now I'm your brother" Josh said.

He stood in the door frame of Jessie's door. Her smile vanished.

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to call you to her. She doesn't know you" Jessie explained nervously.

"It's cool. So as my sister, you'll fix my laptop, right?" Josh said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess" Jessie said.

"Good, and when your 21 you'll buy me beer?" Josh asked.

"You're 16 and you have a hangover" Jessie said, making it clear she didn't believe in underage drinking.

"Keep it down, would you? How did you know?" Josh asked.

She lowered her voice.

"I can smell it from here and where else would Kyle have gotten beer?" Jessie said.

"Dammit" Josh said nervously as he smelled his shirt.

"You shouldn't drink, you'll damage your underdeveloped brain" Jessie said.

As soon as she said that she thought it might sound offensive. Though it was true.

"Because you're still a kid, not because you're stupid..." Jessie said.

"Okay forget the drinking. But you'll get me into college parties, right? Cause Kyle promised me that he would try and get me and Andy in..."

"Out" Jessie said, cutting him off.

Now Jessie understood why Lori said this to Josh so much. He was annoying.

Josh sighed and left the room.

"I can feel the sisterly love already" he said sarcastically with a laugh as he went upstairs.

Jessie smiled and shook her head. She went back into the living room, where Kyle sat alone. Jessie sat next to him on the couch, where he moved to.

"Where's Nicole?" Jessie asked.

"She's on the phone, Stephen called" Kyle said.

Jessie nodded.

"What'd she say?" Jessie whispered.

"She said she wants us to be happy" Kyle said.

Jessie exhaled and sat back on the couch. Seconds later Nicole came into the room.

"Stephen forgot his flash drive in the computer. He needs it for a presentation, so I have bring it to him" Nicole said as she grabbed the flash drive and her jacket.

"Okay" Kyle said.

"See you a little later. Oh and would you guys check on Josh, he's sick today" Nicole said.

"Sure" Kyle said.

"Thanks" Nicole said as she headed for the door.

"Bring an umbrella. It's going to rain any minute now, through the day" Jessie said.

"Thanks Jessie!" Nicole called as she picked up an umbrella, leaning against the wall while she went out the door.

Kyle grabbed the remote and tuned on the TV. He put his right arm around Jessie and she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched a movie. A few minutes later...

"I'm still mad at you" Jessie said, not sounding angry at all.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid...I was stupid" Kyle said with regret.

"Why were you drinking anyway?" Jessie asked as she put her head up.

"I guess because I was feeling guilty for lying and I was afraid of how they would react" Kyle said.

Jessie didn't feel that angry anymore.

"Well...the worst is over now, they know. And they don't hate us" Jessie said.

Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for telling them without me. I don't think I could of done it, it was too much for me" Jessie said.

Jessie kissed Kyle on the cheek, then put her head back on his shoulder.

Two hours later Kyle drove down to the warehouse where Foss trains him and Jessie. Josh came along for the ride. Kyle wanted to tell Foss about college face to face because last time he didn't tell him about a big change in his life (Him and Jessie) he looked hurt. Foss took it well and was proud of them. They discussed a new training schedule that would work better for them. After that Kyle and Josh stuck around for a while. Josh was curious about what they did during training so Kyle showed him what he could do. Then Josh attempted to complete the course. He ran,climbed, jumped, and lifted.

Meanwhile at The Rack...

Jessie and Lori sat at a table in the middle of the room. Lori had coffee and Jessie had a smoothie. Lori called Jessie from home and told her to meet her here. Jessie told Lori all about how Nicole and Stephen knew everything now. But after that they didn't talk much. Jessie was confused as to why she invited her here in the first place.

"Why are you staring at Declan?" Jessie asked.

"I wasn't staring at Declan" Lori said as she brought her attention back to Jessie.

"Yeah you were" Jessie said and laughed a little.

Lori rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

Lori ignored Jessie's question.

"Why does he even have to be here?" Lori asked quietly but angrily.

"Because he's always here..." Jessie said.

"Yeah but why today?" Lori asked.

"Why does it matter?" Jessie asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lori whispered.

Jessie nodded.

"Okay, well a few days ago...he kissed me" Lori said.

"What? Where?" Jessie asked.

"In the kitchen and I..."

"What?" Jessie asked.

"I kissed him back" Lori said with panic.

Lori didn't know what to do. She had are really great thing going with Mark and then out of nowhere Declan kisses her and now everything seems ruined. Mark means so much to her and she cheated on him. She wished Declan didn't kiss her, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. Her feelings for Declan were very enigmatic.

Jessie looked up at Declan and noticed he was staring at Lori. She looked back to Lori.

"You mean you cheated on..."

Lori glared at Jessie.

"Sorry" Jessie said.

Lori quickly glanced back over at Declan.

"Oh my god, he's staring at me. We have to go" Lori said as she stood from her seat, coffee in hand.

Jessie followed behind Lori as she zipped through The Rack and out the door. Declan tried to get her attention but she ignored him. Lori and Jessie ran through the rain and into the car. Lori drove them home. On the way, Jessie said:

"What are you going to do?" Jessie asked.

"No clue" Lori replied.

**The end.**

Please review! Thanks so much for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
>Hey guys, sorry this chapter is late. I know this probably isn't the best or longest chapter and sorry it's a lot of dialogue. But I hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting the story, you're amazing. You know who you are ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle and Jessie had been sleeping in their own rooms the last two nights. Ever since they told Nicole and Stephen about their relationship, they'd been very discreet. They felt like they should give them some time to adjust to the idea of them. It's been very uncomfortably silent when they were around them together. So they haven't been spending time together or talking, to avoid the awkwardness.<p>

Around three in the morning, neither of them could sleep. Kyle got up and knocked on Jessie's door. Everyone was asleep and he really wanted to see her. Jessie opened her door for him. She was surprised to see him but she could tell why he was here. The feeling was mutual. They went to hug at the same time and held each other tightly.

"I missed you." Kyle said quietly.

"I missed you too." Jessie said.

A moment later Jessie let go and took Kyle by the hand. She looked down the hallway to see if the coast was clear.

"Come on." Jessie said as she led Kyle in her room.

They hugged again after they closed the door.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in so long." Jessie said.

"I know." Kyle said.

They let go and sat on the bed.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Jessie asked, referring to moving out.

"Not really, are you?" Kyle asked.

Jessie shook her head.

Kyle hesitated.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing something.

"It's nothing...it's just...Nicole and Stephen. They've been treating us differently. Whenever they see us in the same room...they act weird." Jessie said.

"They're just not used to us yet. Josh was like that when he first found out. Everything will be okay." Kyle said comfortingly.

Kyle put his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her head.

As the moonlight came through the window, Jessie looked into Kyle's eyes. She felt so lucky to have someone who loved her so much and someone who could make her feel better like he could. Kyle meant everything to her. Jessie was so glad he was hers and she was his.

"I love you." Jessie whispered before she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon Kyle and Jessie were getting ready to leave. The car was packed and It was time to say goodbye. Nicole called everyone down and they gathered near the front door. Lori hugged Jessie and Nicole hugged Kyle.<p>

Lori didn't know what to say to Jessie. Yes she would miss having her around but she knew she'd see her all the time.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lori said as she let go.

"Yeah." Jessie said.

"Call me tonight." Lori said.

"I will." Jessie said.

Lori had been talking to Jessie a lot about Declan lately. She told her everything. How he kissed her in a surprise attack, how her old feelings were surfacing, and just about every other detail.

Stephen walked over to Jessie with a sad smile and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. Jessie and Stephen never had a great relationship but they never had a bad one either. They talked sometimes and played scrabble quite often but there was nothing more than that.

The look on Stephen's face made Jessie know she meant a lot to him even though he never said it. She was pleasantly surprised because he meant a lot to her too.

'Maybe he's not good at expressing his feelings or he thinks I don't like him.' Jessie thought.

Stephen released her.

"Take care of yourself. I'll see you and Kyle around campus." Stephen said.

"Yeah." Jessie said and nodded.

Jessie smiled sadly back at him. She tried to smile happily but it reflected more sadness because she was thinking about how she would miss everyone. She gave him another hug. Stephen squeezed her tightly.

"Be good." Stephen said then kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Jessie said.

Nicole hugged Jessie.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Nicole said. She was tearing up.

"We'll miss you too." Jessie said.

Nicole let go and grabbed two sealed envelopes off the side hall table.

"Here, don't open this until you get there." Nicole said as she handed one to Jessie.

"Okay." Jessie said.

Nicole put her arm around Jessie and they started to walk outside.

Lori was talking to Kyle on the outside steps. They were laughing.

Lori hugged Kyle.

"Oh and don't drink and don't get Jessie pregnant." Lori said quietly.

Kyle shook his head and laughed slightly.

"I won't." He said.

They let go.

"Good. Hey I'll miss you." Lori said.

"I'll miss you too." Kyle said with a smile.

Lori nodded.

"But I'll see you soon, Mark is on my floor." Kyle said.

"Mark, right." Lori said as she looked away, hiding her distress at the mention of his name.

She hugged him again in case he suspected something.

A minute later, Stephen walked outside and briefly hugged Kyle.

"Be good son." Stephen said. He patted him on the back and smiled.

Kyle nodded and smiled back.

"Hey! Let's go." Josh called.

Declan and Josh were sitting in Declan's car. They were helping Kyle and Jessie move their stuff into their dorms. Josh was avoiding the goodbyes because he didn't have to say goodbye now. He glanced over at Declan then out the window.

"So, still in love with my sister, huh?" Josh asked nonchalantly.

"What? I have no idea what your-"

"Dude, save it." Josh said, cutting him off.

"I am not in love with her." Declan said.

"Is that why you're staring at her?" Josh asked.

Declan moved his head back and stared at the steering wheel.

Josh laughed.

"Shut up." Declan said and punched Josh's arm forcefully.

Josh continued laughing while holding his arm in pain.

Nicole hugged Kyle again, kissed him on the cheek, and handed him the other envelope.

"Don't open it until you get there." She said.

"Okay." Kyle said and slipped it in his back pocket.

Nicole grabbed Kyle and Jessie and hugged them simultaneously.

"We love you both." She said.

Everyone gave last minute hugs. Then Kyle and Jessie got in the car and left the Trager home. 

* * *

><p>Later on...<p>

"Alright, that's the last of them." Josh said.

Kyle and Josh just finished unloading Kyle's boxes into his new dorm room. Declan was parking the car. They already finished moving Jessie's stuff in. This was it, moving day. There was no turning back now. Today Kyle and Jessie were college students.

Josh purposely fell back onto the couch, .

"You alright?" Kyle asked.

He had a heavy box of books over his shoulder.

"Show off..." Josh muttered as he wiped a layer of sweat off his forehead.

Kyle looked confused. He shrugged it off, set the box down with the others, and sat on the edge of the couch.

"This place is awesome. I wish I lived here." Josh said as he sat up and glanced around the room.

The apartment had the exact same layout as Mark's dorm except there were two rooms. But he had no roommate. It was partly furnished. There was one bathroom, a small open kitchen with bar stools around the counter, and a small living room. It came with a refrigerator, a bed, a dresser, a couch, and a desk.

"You can visit anytime you want." Kyle said.

Kyle knew lately Josh wasn't happy at home. Because of his punishment and limited time with Andy. He wanted to try and take his mind off of it, especially since he retorted to drinking. Kyle promised himself he wouldn't drink again  
>and he wouldn't endorse underage drinking, for Josh's and Jessie's sake.<p>

It made Josh want to drink more and it made Jessie get upset. Kyle remembered the other night when Josh reminded him of his own drunken night. It made Josh think, if Kyle's doing it, he could too. Josh looked up to Kyle and Kyle realized he wasn't being a good role model. So he decided to change his ways.

Declan walked through the open door of Kyle's dorm. Before saying anything to anyone he narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. Then he nodded in approval.

"Nice." Declan said as he fist bumped Kyle on his way in.

He kept walking without hesitation throughout the apartment, checking out the whole place.

"You're so lucky. You do realize you can do anything you want now, right?" Josh asked.

"Josh, I still have to follow rules" Kyle said.

"Yeah, Jackie has like a million rules. She can't even light candles!" Declan yelled from the bedroom.

Josh looked surprised.

"And she has a crazy dorm advisor. The woman carries a taser. She tries to get the guys that hangout in the dorms after nine." Declan said, walking back into the living room.

"Whoa, she tased you?" Josh asked.

"Almost" Declan said with a smirk.

"You better watch out Kyle." Josh joked.

Kyle smiled amusingly. His phone started to beep. It was a text from Jessie. He stood up.

"Jessie forgot one of her boxes at home, I'm going to go get it." Kyle said.

"I'll do it." Declan said, trying to sound casual.

"You don't have to." Kyle said.

"I know, but you have to unpack and do stuff here. I'll do it." Declan said, heading for the door.

"Going with him?" Kyle asked.

"No way, I'm staying here as long as I can." Josh said.

Kyle nodded, then texted Jessie back.

Declan thought of a plan as he walked down the hallway of the dorm building. He wasn't really interested in getting Jessie's box, (though he would) he had ulterior motives. He thought this would be a great way to talk to Lori because she was avoiding him. She ignored his calls and practically ran away every time he tried to confront her. Declan came to a conclusion that Lori still had some feelings for him because she didn't pull away immediately in the kiss he surprised her with. He also came to realize it was pretty stupid of him to kiss her. She's in a relationship and even if she doesn't have feelings for him, he ruined what she had with Mark by making her cheat. You'd think that Lori could just lie to Mark like she does to everyone else but she finds it hard to lie to him. So Lori's been avoiding him as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Jessie and Jackie's dorm...<p>

Jessie's room was almost done. She already had her desk set up and her bed made. Her clothes were hanging in the closet and folded in the drawers. She was just waiting on one more box of clothes. Everything was in its place, the way she liked it.

Jessie sat on the edge of her bed. She was just starting to open the card Nicole and Stephen gave her when Jackie entered.

"Need any...wow, you're quick." Jackie said.

"Yeah." Jessie said.

"An organized roommate, like me. It's a dream come true." Jackie said with a slight laugh.

Jessie smiled.

"Yeah I don't like messes." Jessie said.

"Ugh they're the worst." Jackie said.

Jessie nodded.

"I'll let you get settled." Jackie said as she walked out of the room.

She turned back quickly.

"Oh I almost forgot. Mark and I usually get dinner on campus, do you and Kyle want to come with us?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell him." Jessie said.

"Great, we'll head down in a few hours." Jackie said then left her room.

* * *

><p>Later on at the Trager house...<p>

Declan rang the doorbell. There were no cars in the driveway, indicating Stephen and Nicole were out. He hoped Lori was home. A minute later, Lori came and answered the door.

"Hey Trager." Declan said with a smile.

Lori froze at those words. Declan always used to say that to her. When they broke up, he called her Lori. She was getting nervous all over again and she wasn't in control of her emotions. Lori started to close the door but Declan stopped it quickly.

"Hey come on! Jessie forgot something." he said.

Lori hesitated.

"Just hurry up." Lori said.

She tried to say that meanly but it came out quietly and her voice cracked a bit.  
>Lori turned around and headed into the kitchen. She planned on hiding there until he left.<p>

Declan saw a cardboard box on the side of the stairs with Jessie's name on it. He stared at it, then at the entrance to the kitchen, debating if he should talk to Lori or just go. He walked into the kitchen and stood at the doorway.

"Lori." Declan said.

"Can you go now?" Lori asked rudely as she passed by him and out of the kitchen.

"No. I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Declan said assertively as he followed her.

Lori walked into the living room and picked up her magazine off the couch.

"We're talking now." Lori said.

"You've been ignoring me all week." Declan said.

"So." Lori said.

She made eye contact with him then looked away quickly. Lori walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Declan asked.

"My room. You know where the door is." Lori said with her back to him.

Declan's jaw dropped in disbelief. Anger took over his body when he heard a door slam.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" Declan yelled.

* * *

><p>Back in Kyle's dorm...<p>

"Did you open the card mom and Dad gave you?" Josh asked.

"Not yet." Kyle said.

"Open it!" Josh said.

Kyle opened the card and read it. When he opened it a credit card and two hundred dollars cash fell out onto his leg. He picked it up and read the inside of the card.

"No way... They gave you a credit card AND cash?" Josh said as he sprung out of his seat.

"It says the card is for emergencies, food, and school supplies." Kyle said.

The cash was just spending money.

"Nice." Josh said as he stared at the card.

Kyle put the card and cash in his wallet then put it back in his pocket. He stood up, grabbed a box, and headed for his room to unpack.

"So you don't have a roommate." Josh said.

"Yeah, but I might get one if a new student needs housing. That's what they told me." Kyle said.

"Roommates suck. They can be loud or annoying or gross..." Josh said as he grabbed a box and followed Kyle in his room.

"Hopefully they won't be like that." Kyle said.

Kyle got a text from Jessie, telling him about dinner. He texted back, then went back to unpacking.

"Kyle?" Mark called from the living room.

"We're in here." Kyle said.

"Hey Josh." Mark said.

"Hey." Josh said.

"So you're finally here." Mark said.

"Yeah." Kyle said.

"I heard Jessie's living with Jackie." Mark said.

"Yeah Jackie arranged it." Kyle said.

Kyle was happy when he found out that Jessie would be living with Jackie. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of her living alone. Even though he knew she could protect herself he still didn't want her to be lonely. And Jackie was their friend so he was glad that she could live with someone she knew.

"I know this is off topic but do you guys know where Lori is? She hasn't answered my calls for a few days." Mark said.

"The last time we saw her she was at home." Kyle said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Trager house...<p>

Declan wasn't giving up on talking to Lori. He'd been waiting for Lori to come downstairs to talk. And he was getting frustrated. He went into the living room, turned on the radio, and blasted it, hoping she'd get annoyed and come down. But minutes passed, then an hour, than another hour, and still nothing. Declan kept telling himself not to give up. So he marched upstairs and started banging on the door.

"Lori, Just talk to me!" Declan yelled over the loud music.

No answer.

"You can't avoid me forever!" Declan said.

Still no answer.

Declan crossed his arms, unsure of his next move. He stood there thinking for a moment until he realized he didn't try turning the door knob. He turned it and it surprisingly opened.

Lori sat there on her bed, with a magazine on her lap. She must of been staring at the door because when Declan opened it her eyes were staring at him.  
>Declan hesitantly entered the room without taking his eyes off of her.<p>

"I still love you..." was all he could say.

"What?" Lori yelled over the music.

Declan closed the door and walked to the side of her bed.

"I still love you." He said.

Lori swallowed nervously. She stayed still and silent. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Declan getting closer to her. He kissed her and she didn't pull away this time. In fact she was doing quite the opposite. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and closer until they were practically fused together.

Two hours later at U.W...

Jessie and Jackie took the elevator down, then walked out of the girls dorm building, over to the boys, five minutes away. They were meeting up with Mark, Josh, and Kyle to go eat on campus. There are lots of places to eat in the student union.

On the way there, they saw Declan walking towards the boys dorm a few feet in front of them.

"Declan." Jackie called.

Declan turned around and stopped. Jackie and Jessie went to him.

"Hey." Jackie said with a smile.

"Hey guys." Declan said.

He kissed Jackie on the cheek.

"Where you guys heading?" Declan asked.

"We're going to get something to eat with Kyle, Mark , and.."

"Josh." Jessie said.

"Right. You coming?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Declan said.

They started walking again.

"Oh, Declan did you bring my box?" Jessie asked.

Declan's eyes widened. He completely forgot.

"Uh no. Nobody was home. I'll go get it tomorrow." Declan said.

They arrived at the building and Kyle, Mark, and Josh were standing outside waiting for them. Everyone greeted each other, then walked to the student union. Kyle put his arm around Jessie and they walked behind everyone.

"Hi." Kyle said, then kissed Jessie hello.

"Hi." Jessie said with a smile.

"Are you unpacked yet?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah I finished earlier. Are you?" Jessie asked.

"Almost, Josh was helping me out." Kyle said.

Jessie nodded.

"How's your room?" Jessie asked.

"It's nice." Kyle said.

"Oh, do you have a roommate?" Jessie asked.

"Nope. Did you open you're card yet?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Jessie said.

Jessie planned on calling tomorrow to thank Nicole and Stephen.

"Jessie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mark asked.

"Okay." Jessie replied.

She wondered what he wanted to talk about.

Kyle kissed Jessie on the cheek, then caught up with the front of the group with Jackie, Josh, and Declan.

"You and Lori hang out, right?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Jessie said hesitantly.

"Well I think she's avoiding me. Do you know if she's mad at me?" Mark asked.

Jessie wasn't expecting him to ask that. She knew that Lori was in fact avoiding him because she felt guilty for kissing Declan last week and couldn't face him. But Jessie couldn't tell him that, it would be betraying Lori's trust. Besides, it wasn't her right to say that anyway. So she had to lie. Jessie looked ahead as they walked, to avoid eye contact.

"I really don't know, she didn't say anything." Jessie said.

"Alright. But if she does say something...would you tell me?" Mark asked.

Jessie turned her head slowly to look at him. She smiled weakly and nodded.

Mark looked relieved.

"Thanks Jessie, you're a good friend." Mark said. He patted her on the shoulder.

Jessie nodded again.

As they arrived, Jessie tried to shake off the guilt and forget about what Mark just said. If Kyle thought she was acting out of the ordinary, he wouldn't leave it alone until she confessed. And she didn't want that to happen. They went inside of the student union and ate at the food court. When they were done they walked around looking for something to do. They finally decided to see a film they were showing in the theater. After the film was over, Nicole called and wanted Josh to come home.

Josh was annoyed but he listened. Before he left he fist bumped Kyle.

"Later Dude." he said.

"See you Sunday." Kyle said.

Josh nodded.

Nicole suggested that the family have a weekly Sunday dinner. Everyone would get together at the Trager house for a home cooked meal every week. It was mostly an excuse to see Kyle and Jessie but they thought it was a good idea as well. So they agreed, every Sunday would be dinner at home.

Josh hugged Jessie for a few seconds.

"See ya." He said with a small smile.

Jessie smiled back.

"Oh, it was nice meeting you." Josh said to Jackie.

"You too." Jackie said.

Josh held out his hand for her to shake but Jackie held out her arms and gave him a little hug.

"Bye Mark." Josh said.

"Bye Josh." Mark said.

Declan kissed Jackie goodbye. Josh started walking back to the parking lot with Declan. He was dropping him home.

"Aww he's so cute." Jackie said.

Jessie, Mark, and Kyle, smiled amusingly.

"In an adorable way." Jackie said and smiled.

The four of them went over to the U.W science club, formerly known as Latnok. They hung out there for a few hours then walked back towards the dorms. Mark and Jackie said goodnight then returned to their rooms to give Kyle and Jessie a minute alone.

Jessie held on to Kyle. She leaned her head on his chest. This was one of the hardest things they had to do, not live in the same house. And it was hard on both of them.

"I wish you were my roommate." Kyle whispered.

Jessie smiled.

It was clear they would miss sleeping in the same bed and being that close.

"I know. But we'll be okay." Jessie said. She squeezed him tighter.

Kyle kissed Jessie and neither of them showed any intention of letting go. But they did a minute later. They hugged once again.

"I have to go, Jackie said the dorm advisor is stopping by to meet me." Jessie said with obvious annoyance.

"Okay." Kyle said.

He kissed her again for a few seconds.

"Love you." Kyle said.

"Love you." Jessie said.

Jessie walked back to her dorm. She turned back once to look at Kyle but kept walking.

Before Kyle went upstairs, he watched Jessie until she was out of sight. 

* * *

><p>Much later into the night, Jackie had gone to sleep already and Jessie was on the phone with Lori. They'd been talking for a while and Jessie was getting tired.<p>

"And that's what happened..." Lori finished.

"You had sex with Declan?" Jessie whispered.

"No! Shut up, you want Jackie to hear?" Lori said.

"I'm whispering, it's two AM." Jessie said.

"Oh my god really? Do you have class in the morning?" Lori asked.

"No, I start Monday" Jessie said.

"Oh okay." Lori said.

"So what exactly happened?" Jessie asked.

"We were in my room making out...on my bed. And uh..."

_(flashback)_

_Lori was on her bed with Declan, kissing him passionately. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't find the strength to stop. Things were moving faster and clothes were coming off and dropping to the floor. That's when the extremely loud music stopped and so did they._

_"Lori? Why is the radio so loud?" Nicole called from downstairs._

_Lori froze with shock._

_"Lori are you home?" Nicole called._

_"Yeah mom I'll be right down." Lori called back._

_Declan put on his pants and shoes quickly._

_"You need to go." Lori said as she opened her bedroom window._

_"Just like old times." Declan said with a smirk._

_Lori frantically picked up his shirt and threw it at him._

_"Alright, I'm going." Declan said._

_He kissed her for a second, then jumped out the window, onto the roof._

_"Later Trager." Declan said then climbed down the house._

_Lori stood there in disbelief of that whole situation. She couldn't believe that happened, what she almost did. She found herself smiling as she watched him scale down the house._

_"Lori?" Nicole called._

_"Coming!" Lori said, coming back to reality._

_(flashback end)_

"So yeah..."

"Oh my god." Jessie said.

Jessie was surprised at herself. She never said "oh my god". She was extremely surprised hearing that story.

Lori was silent and feeling very guilty. Especially since that story made Jessie say "Oh my god". It must sound very bad.

"What are going to do?" Jessie asked.

"I still have no clue. Last week after he kissed me, he asked me if I love Mark and I didn't really answer because I don't know if I do. But I don't know if I love him either." Lori said.

"Well...you're going to have to find out who you love." Jessie said.

"I know, but how am I supposed to know?" Lori groaned.

Jessie didn't answer.

Lori laid back on her bed.

"Who would you pick?." Lori asked stressfully.

They were silent for a moment.

"Um I think that would be Kyle's specialty ." Jessie said referring to Kyle's choice of Amanda or herself.

Jessie smiled and rolled her eyes a little.

Lori laughed slightly.

"That's true." Lori said amusingly.

"Are you going to tell Mark?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know...I don't want to hurt him. We have such a great thing, you know? It's the best relationship I've been in." Lori said.

"I saw him today." Jessie said.

"What'd he say?" Lori asked with worry.

"He said he thinks you're avoiding him and he asked me if I knew if you were mad at him." Jessie said.

"What did you say?" Lori asked nervously.

"Calm down, I lied." Jessie said.

Lori sighed in relief.

"Thank god." Lori said.

Hearing the distress in Lori's voice made Jessie feel bad for her. She wished there was something she could do.

"Well, you obviously have to think about it more, so...get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Jessie said.

"...You're right. Thanks Jessie." Lori said.

"No problem." Jessie said.

"Bye." Lori said.

"Bye." Jessie said.

Lori hung up. Jessie put her head back on her pillow and fell asleep.

The end.

Please Review. :) 


End file.
